


Песня заката. Часть 1: Иви

by Lalile



Series: Песня заката [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crusades, F/M, France (Country), Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Что, если вы родились в XIII веке красивой дочерью небогатого барона? Вас выдадут замуж за более знатного дворянина, он увезет вас к себе в замок, вы будете жить долго и... Стоп!  Что, если вы родились простой крестьянкой, очень похожей на дочь барона?





	1. Глава 1

Глядя на подъезжающую телегу управителя, Иви выпрямилась, потирая затекшую спину. Посевное время подходило к концу, и пока муж трудился на господских полях, она вручную обихаживала их собственный, не бог весть какой надел.  
— Садись в телегу, — вместо приветствия буркнул управитель. Ему тоже в посевную пору была дорога каждая минута, и крюк к дому Гастона и Иви не улучшил настроения.  
— Случилось что? — поинтересовалась Иви, припрятав мотыгу в кусты и без пререканий подходя к телеге.  
— Велено в замок доставить, — тоном показывая, что все остальное его не касается, ответил управитель.  
Молча, забравшись в телегу, Иви облокотилась на настил руками, давая спине передышку. Знает ли Гастон, что ее забрали в замок, подумала она. Не знает сейчас, так узнает к вечеру и намнет ей бока. Совсем как во вторую брачную ночь, когда крепко саданув в живот вернувшуюся из замка новобрачную, мрачно предупредил: «Не потерплю господского подарочка». И бил ежевечерне до первой женской крови, пока не убедился, что право господской первой ночи обошлось без «подарочка». Только вот и своих деток за два года, прожитых вместе, у них тоже не появилось.  
Гастон был не так уж плох для Иви, во всяком случае, она к нему довольно быстро притерпелась, лелея надежду на уют собственного семейного очага. Бить ее, он больше не бил, работать им обоим приходилось не больше и не меньше, чем прочим, да и понимать друг друга, они уже научились без слов.  
Только вчера успела порадоваться, что все вроде хорошо, и нате вам, как сглазила.  
Иви не была в замке с той самой приснопамятной первой брачной ночи. И искренне надеялась, что больше не придется. Надеялась, но умом понимала, — зря.  
Вот и сейчас, пока телега грохотала по опущенному подъездному мосту, Иви вглядывалась в узкие окошки донжона в безуспешной попытке понять — что им может быть нужно от нее?  
— Иви, никак ты? — неверяще-радостно окликнула ее Мартина, как всегда, шествовавшая по двору с большой корзиной, прижатой к костлявому бедру.  
— Я, — Иви соскочила с телеги и подошла к кухарке. — Что нового-то?  
Старая подруга сразу поняла смысл вопроса.  
— Госпожа Аликс пожаловала.  
Так ее вызвали из-за приезда господской дочки? У Иви чуть-чуть отлегло от сердца. От госпожи Аликс она хорошего не ждала, но все же… может и обойдется.  
Мартина взялась проводить ее к госпоже, и они вместе зашагали по узким замковым лестницам и коридорам.  
Госпожу Аликс Иви не видела давно — сама она почти два года не бывала в замке, а дочка барона де Вуазена год назад вышла замуж за графа де Ге, победившего в турнире, устроенном бароном специально для этой цели, и увезшего жену в далекий Лангедок.  
Замужество пошло ей на пользу, отметила Иви. Во всяком случае, госпожа Аликс стала еще холенее и изнеженнее, а ее наряды и драгоценности — еще богаче.  
— Сабо сними и подойди, — брезгливо поморщившись, велела она Иви. Но Иви и свои ноги сочла недостаточно чистыми для такого яркого, диковинного гобелена, что по желанию госпожи расстелили прямо на соломе, покрывавшей пол, поэтому, разувшись, бочком обогнула восточное чудо.  
— Стань к свету, — последовал новый приказ.  
Иви послушно подвинулась. Несколько мгновений женщины внимательно изучали друг друга. Синий, с поволокой, взгляд Аликс, скрестился с почти такого же оттенка, задумчиво-настороженным взглядом Иви. Выхоленная белая кожа графини контрастировала с веснушками и загаром крестьянки; Иви была чуть ниже ростом, коренастее и грудастее, но в остальном молодые женщины были очень похожи.  
Ничего таинственного или сверхъестественного в столь явном сходстве не было — Иви появилась на свет на год раньше госпожи Аликс, став тем самым «господским подарочком» первой брачной ночи своей матери. Ни для кого в округе происхождение Иви не составляло тайны, а ей никогда и в голову не приходило, даже мысленно, посметь назвать господина барона — «батюшкой» или госпожу Аликс — «сестрой».  
— Черна как головешка, а на ручищи вообще смотреть страшно, — уничижительно поморщилась госпожа Аликс и хлопнула в ладоши, подзывая доверенную служанку.  
Весь вечер Иви к ее тихому и нарастающему ужасу отмачивали, отскабливали, умащали маслами, словно благородную даму. Вырвавшись, наконец, из рук своих мучительниц, она бросилась на колени перед госпожой Аликс.  
— Ради всего святого, госпожа, отошлите меня обратно, — взмолилась Иви.  
— Встань, — велела Аликс. Внимательным взглядом она окинула фигуру и лицо Иви, и, похоже, осталась довольна. — Отныне будешь моей доверенной камеристкой.  
— Но, госпожа, как же мой муж, — спросила Иви, внутренне уже осознав всю безнадежность ситуации и смирившись. По возвращении, если она вообще вернется, Гастон забьет ее до смерти — и будет прав.  
— Вот убогая, — рассмеялась Аликс. — Радоваться надо, что тебя на время избавили от увальня-муженька.  
«На время», слава тебе Господи, значит, это только на время.

Уже неделя, как она здесь, вздохнула Иви, опускаясь на колени в замковой часовне. Гастон появился под воротами замка только вчера вечером, но страже было велено его прогнать. Раньше он прийти не мог, Иви понимала, что после того, как ее забрали, работы у мужа добавилось вдвое. Их ждет голодный и трудный год, и дай Бог, чтоб на этом неприятности закончились.  
С усердием помолившись Господу, Иви поднялась и направилась в покои госпожи Аликс. Непривычно дорогая одежда с хозяйкиного плеча заставляла ее держаться неестественно прямо, опуская при этом голову и пряча взгляд.  
Входя в покои госпожи, Иви успела уловить быстрый шепот — один из голосов принадлежал Аликс, другой был незнакомым — мужским.  
— Иди, принеси горячего вина с пряностями, — с порога отправила ее госпожа, небрежным взмахом руки.  
Иви не считала себя шибко умной, но и дурочкой тоже не была. Что-то странное было в том, что госпожа Аликс вспомнила о ней и снова забрала в замок. Иви прислуживала в замке и раньше, до замужества, но Аликс никогда ее не замечала, никогда ничем не давала понять, что ценит ее службу. А тут вдруг, два года спустя… К тому же, служанок у госпожи было множество, начиная со старой преданной Жакетты и заканчивая новыми, немыми сарацинскими рабынями, подаренными мужем. Что-то здесь нечисто, ох нечисто. Но за всю неделю, Иви так и не смогла понять, в чем же дело.  
В коридоре раздались шаги и смех Гильома де Вуазена, старшего сына господина барона, и Иви спряталась в темный угол, вжимаясь в него до тех пор, пока голоса барона и его сына не послышались уже со двора.  
Два года назад господин барон уступил право первой ночи в отношении Иви — сыну; и именно Гильом, навалившись на нее, вдавив телом и лицом в перину, быстро, грубо и больно, сделал Иви женщиной. С тех пор она избегала встречи с ним — как черт ладана, а Гастона не винила за то, что он бил ее по возвращении — не приведи Господь выносить в чреве дитя сатаны.  
Госпожа Аликс пригубила вино и мановением пальца, подозвала Иви к себе поближе.  
— Я собираюсь съездить в обитель святой Магдалины, — сказала она голосом тише обычного. — Просить ее… ну, ты понимаешь…  
Иви понимала. Как и она сама, госпожа Аликс, после года замужества, все еще не была в тягости.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал об этом, — продолжала Аликс.  
Неудивительно, при ее-то гордости. Да и слухи могут пойти, не ровен час, прознает родня мужа. Сраму тогда не оберешься.  
— Поэтому отправлюсь тайно, только с Жакетой. А ты займешь мое место в покоях и просидишь здесь до вечера. Понятно?  
«Так вот, зачем я ей нужна», — с облегчением подумала Иви.  
— Хорошо, госпожа, — сказала она вслух, склонив голову.  
— Сейчас можешь идти. Но помни — никому ни слова.

На рассвете, обменявшись с госпожой нарядами, Иви робко сказала:  
— Госпожа Аликс, вы не могли бы… за меня тоже… поставить свечу святой Магдалине.  
На долю секунды, Иви почудилось во взгляде Аликс что-то убийственно холодное и насмешливое. Но госпожа с улыбкой ответила:  
— Услуга за услугу, — поставлю.  
— Благодарю вас, — смутилась Иви, гоня прочь неуместные сомнения.  
Продержаться до вечера оказалось не так уж сложно. Под предлогом головной боли, Иви отказалась выходить из покоев и спускаться к обеду в большую залу, отказалась и ужинать. Но когда немые сарацинские служанки вошли обряжать госпожу ко сну, в сердце Иви впервые ударила тревога. Госпожа Аликс с Жакеттой могли задержаться — может, дорога плохая, или решили остаться в обители до утра, молиться всю ночь, — успокаивала она себя.  
Следующим утром одна из немых служанок, одевая ее, подняла глаза. В них стоял ужас.

Иви завтракала, но изобильная, господская, с пряностями еда не оставляла во рту вкуса. Она не знала, что делать. Признаться во всем и поднять тревогу? Ее засекут плетьми, а госпожа Аликс ославится на всю округу. Промолчать и подождать? А вдруг с госпожой случилось что-то нехорошее?  
«Подожду еще день, — в конце концов, решила Иви. — Если и на следующее утро госпожа не появится, придется признаваться».  
После полудня в замок въехала кавалькада всадников. С замирающим сердцем Иви выглянула в узкое окошко. Мгновением позже сердце ухнуло вниз, а колени подогнулись.  
— Аликс почивает. Мы ждали вас только через неделю, граф, — донесся со двора голос баронессы де Вуазен.  
— Так разбудите ее и скажите, что после обеда мы отправляемся в путь, — прогремел на весь замок низкий, властный, с южным выговором бас графа де Ге.  
Иви вспомнила насмешливо-гадливое выражение, мелькнувшее на мгновение на лице госпожи Аликс, и поняла, что оно было единственным, что она видела настоящего за эту неделю.  
Иви села на постели. Ну, вот все и встало на свои места. Иви понятия не имела, куда отправилась госпожа Аликс и зачем, но не сомневалась, что сделала она это по своей воле, а ее, Иви, использовала, чтобы отсрочить обнаружение своего исчезновения.  
В коридоре раздались приближающиеся тяжелые шаги; скрипнула дверь покоев. Служанки, присев в глубоком поклоне, вылетели за дверь, и Иви осталась один на один с высоченной фигурой, закованной в доспехи.  
— Придется поторопиться, дорогая женушка, — сказал граф де Ге, на ходу расшнуровывая стальной нарукавник. — Ну-ка, поди ко мне.  
На плохо слушающихся ногах Иви подошла, опустив глаза и подбородок. Стараясь скрыть дрожь за быстротой движений и длинными рукавами, Иви подняла руки, чтобы помочь графу с нарукавником, но, в ту же секунду, почувствовала, как он резко наклонился к ее лицу, и непроизвольно вскинула голову. Озадаченный взгляд глубоко посаженных карих глаз смотрел на нее в упор.  
— Кто ты, черт побери?  
Так быстро. А она, дурочка, еще на что-то надеялась…  
Властной рукой граф еще выше приподнял ее подбородок, повертел лицо, рассматривая так и этак.  
— Кто ты и где моя жена? — снова спросил он. Взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей не сулил добра.  
Иви молчала, ибо от ужаса не знала, что говорить. К тому же голос мог выдать ее, как ничто другое.  
— Что за дьявольщина тут творится? — вопросил граф уже служанок, немым, испуганным трио, рухнувших на колени, едва войдя в покои по его зову.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, граф де Ге схватил за руку самозванку и поволок вниз, в большую залу.  
— Я жду объяснений, — прогремел он, швырнув Иви на колени посреди залы.  
— Что случилось, де Ге? — с веселым удивлением, предвкушая забаву, спросил Гильом де Вуазен. — Что натворила наша милашка Аликс?  
— Это не твоя сестра.  
Гильом расхохотался. Сидевший у камина барон сдвинул брови.  
— Да ладно тебе…  
— Объяснитесь, граф, — одновременно произнесли младший и старший Вуазены.  
— Эта женщина — не Аликс. Я хочу знать, как и почему она оказалась в покоях и в одеждах моей жены.  
Барон, баронесса, Гильом внимательно всмотрелись в Иви. У баронессы на мгновение испуганно вытянулось лицо, но она сдержалась, тут же приняв подобающий случаю оскорбленно-недоумевающий вид. Мать, или что-то знала, или что-то подозревала о намерениях дочери, — догадалась Иви. Барон в ходе осмотра и бровью не повел. Зато Гильом, кажется, понял в чем дело, и снова расхохотался.  
— Вы, что, переусердствовали с напитками в придорожной таверне? Это моя дочь, — резко ответил барон де Вуазен.  
— Да, это наша Аликс. Что с вами, граф? — поддержала его супруга.  
Иви в ужасе закашлялась.  
— Я не… — начала она, но подскочившая баронесса, заботливо склонившись к ней, скрыла от мужских глаз и стукнула пальцами по губам.  
— Бедная девочка простудилась и два дня лежала в постели, — сокрушенно объявила она во всеуслышание, мертвой хваткой костлявых пальцев вцепившись Иви в плечо.  
— И потому стала ниже ростом и кидается развязывать мне нарукавники? — издевательски, со все нарастающим раздражением произнес граф.  
— Аликс?! Нарукавники?! — один Гильом продолжал искренне забавляться происходящим. — Да это нам впору жаловаться на то, что ты держишь ее за последнюю служанку, де Ге.  
— Вы бредите, граф. Перед вами моя дочь, и я готов присягнуть в этом на Библии, — сказал барон, ледяным тоном подчеркивая, что пора положить конец столь дикой нелепости.  
— Я тоже, — гаденько поддакнул Гильом, смерив Иви маслянистым взглядом, от которого та внутренне сжалась.  
— Вы почти месяц не видели жену, граф, вот вам и померещилось Бог весть что, — поддержала мужа и сына баронесса.  
Де Ге обвел взглядом всю семейку и, похоже, понял, что в замке Вуазен ему правды не услышать.  
— Ну, что ж, — произнес он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего; поднимая Иви за шиворот, словно нашкодившего котенка. Баронесса поспешно убрала руку с ее плеча, напоследок предостерегающе больно царапнув сквозь ткань платья.  
Ошалевшую Иви, в ужасе цеплявшуюся за все, что попадалось на пути, вытащили во двор и бросили в повозку. Туда же влетели перепуганные служанки, и под громовой приказ взбешенного графа де Ге «Опустить ворота!», кавалькада тронулась.

Повозка остановилась — как определила Иви наугад, внутренним чутьем человека, находящегося в родных, привычных местах, — посреди поля за холмом, скрывшим путников от замка и замок от них.  
Кожаный полог, закрывавший вход в повозку, резко отлетел прочь.  
— Вон! — раздался рык, обращенный к служанкам. Освобожденное ими пространство, приложившись головой о верхнюю перекладину и согнувшись, занял граф де Ге. Настроения ему это, понятное дело, не улучшило.  
— Хочешь умереть без мучений — рассказывай, — бросил он, нависая над Иви.  
«Терять-то нечего», — подумала она. Убить ее убьют в любом случае, а от госпожи Аликс, да и от всех других Вуазенов, она за свою жизнь добра не видела.  
И Иви рассказала. Про то, как госпожа Аликс вызвала ее в замок. Про то, как сделала своей камеристкой. Про то, как поехала помолиться в обитель святой Магдалины.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы граф отрядил своих людей прочесывать все окрестные дороги, а сам в сопровождении оруженосца, не мешкая, ускакал в обитель. Повозка с позабытой в ней Иви двинулась дальше, сопровождаемая немногочисленной оставшейся охраной.

«Бежать бы, — едва отойдя от пережитого кошмара и растерев слезные дорожки по щекам, подумала Иви. — Домой, к Гастону, а оттуда вдвоем, куда глаза глядят». Тоска по их уже отлаженному, устоявшемуся житью, болью прихватила сердце.  
Три пары глазных белков, дико и странно различимых на невидимых в сгустившейся темноте лицах, предупреждали, что Иви стерегут не только снаружи. Но попробовать все равно стоило.  
На ощупь Иви осторожно изучила стенки повозки и быстро поняла, что сработана она добротно, и выход из нее только один — тот самый, что закрыт кожаным пологом и охраняется стражей.  
Еще с минуту подумав, Иви изобразила приступ боли в животе и попросила остановить повозку. К ее изумлению, вместо этого, одна из служанок зажгла светильник и протянула ей диковинной формы ведро. «Все у благородных не как у людей», — ошарашено и разочарованно подумала Иви, отказавшись от ведерка и сделав вид, что ей резко полегчало.  
Повозка госпожи Аликс, как и ее покои, была сплошь завешена гобеленами и заложена подушечками. Прислонившись к одной из них, Иви из грустного, тоскливого бдения перешла в тихий, утешающий покой сна.

Она проснулась, когда услышала доносящийся снаружи мощный бас графа де Ге. Сам он, переступив порог повозки, сбросил в угол забрызганные грязью доспехи и зло уставился на мгновенно подобравшуюся Иви.  
— Рассказывай, — усаживаясь на усеянный подушками пол повозки и буравя Иви взглядом, потребовал он.  
— Но, я ведь уже все рассказала, господин граф, — жалобно пискнула та.  
— Медленно. Толково. Все, что знаешь.  
С появлением графа в повозке резко стало тесно и душно. Иви инстинктивно отползла как можно дальше от него, и уже оттуда заново начала свое повествование.  
Де Ге молча выслушал ее, потом заставил рассказать снова. Зачем, Иви не понимала, но покорно повторила все в третий раз. Теперь граф часто прерывал ее, задавая вопросы.  
— Кто бывал в замке, пока Аликс находилась там?  
— Друзья господина Гильома, приезжали охотиться.  
— Кто?  
— Соседи, граф де Монмерай и барон де Курси. Но они госпоже Аликс совсем не нравились… — под тяжелым взглядом мужа госпожи Аликс Иви прикусила язык, остро пожалев о сказанном.  
— Еще кто?  
— Кажется, больше никого из господ.  
— Гонцы, менестрели?  
— Менестрели были.  
— Как давно?  
— Четыре дня тому… кажется.  
— Они были в замке, в тот день когда ты слышала разговор Аликс с каким-то мужчиной?  
— Да, наверное, — Иви честно пыталась все припомнить.  
— Куда они направились? Как выглядели?  
Короткие и резкие вопросы хлестали один за другим. У Иви голова плыла и пылала.  
— Один — высокий, худой; другой — обычный, неприметный. Куда они делись, может, стража видела… Я не знаю.  
— Тебе помочь вспомнить? — холодно спросил граф де Ге.  
— Клянусь спасением своей души, я, правда не знаю, господин граф, — голос предательски дрогнул и ослабел.  
— Не знаешь или морочишь мне голову? — в его тоне была злая брезгливость, та самая, которая у хозяев, как Иви знала по опыту, означала, что наказание уже определено и будет жестоким. Порка была основным способом, помогавшим освежить память слугам замка Вуазен, но Иви опасалась, что у разъяренного рыцаря, сидевшего перед ней, есть способы много действеннее и страшнее.  
— Я жить хочу, — протянула Иви, чувствуя, как слезы закапали через края век.  
— Говори. Куда она на самом деле поехала?  
— Не знаю, — цепенея от ужаса, едва слышно прошептала Иви.  
Здоровенная рука повернула ее лицо к свету и приподняла подбородок. Иви застыла, не вытирая потоков слез, стекавших по щекам.  
— Похоже, ты слишком глупа, чтобы быть сообщницей, — наконец, вынес вердикт граф де Ге, отпуская ее и брезгливо вытирая руку, вымоченную слезами.  
— Я ничего больше не знаю, господин граф. Отпустите меня. Зачем вам такая дура… — забормотала Иви то, что думала.  
— Нет, — резко отрезал де Ге. — Я ничего не пожалею для того, чтобы собственными руками открутить вероломную головенку твоей госпожи, но на худой конец, сгодишься и ты. Вдовцом я в любом случае стану. Так что, молись о том, чтобы я нашел ее поскорей, — если ничем другим помочь не можешь, — последняя фраза, помимо угрозы, веяла так до конца и не рассеявшимся подозрением.


	2. Глава 2

Темницы в замке де Ге были прочно и хитро выстроены — вот уж больше года Иви не видела солнечного света, надежно скрытого толстыми, каменными, сырыми стенами. Холодна и страшна была здесь зима, но страшнее всего — тоска, приходившая все чаще и гостившая все дольше.  
Не чаяла уже Иви когда-нибудь увидеть Гастона, да и вообще что-нибудь кроме стен каменного мешка, поглощавшего исподволь ее жизнь и молодость. Где-то высоко над головой светлевшее днем пятно окошка, в которое никогда не попадало прямого солнечного луча, давало знать, что на земле день и ночь по-прежнему сменяют друг друга.  
А сегодня Иви даже слышала, как на рассвете пели птицы. И запела сама. Тихую и грустную песню, почти без слов. Пела, как дышала, пела, чем жила, чем еще страдала душа. О безвинно загубленной молодости, о несостоявшейся любви, о вновь пришедшей, но невидимой весне, о птицах, что вольны петь и лететь, куда захотят.  
— Лети, птичка, лети к солнышку… — выводила тоненьким голоском Иви, и сама того не ведая, спасала себе жизнь.

Раймон де Ге проснулся рано утром в тяжелом похмелье. Вчера он слишком часто прикладывался к кубку. Как впрочем и позавчера, и позапозавчера… Вспоминать дальше было бессмысленно. Голова отзывалась болью, а желудок — дурнотой на каждое движение.  
Он вышел во двор, подставив одуревшую голову утреннему ветру с Пиренеев. Глупо все это. С вином пора заканчивать. Недостойно мужчины и недостойно представителя благородного рода де Ге так напиваться из-за проклятой девки.  
Ветер приносил и уносил какую-то мелодию, едва слышную, незнакомую, но очень подходящую моменту и настроению. Де Ге стоял и слушал, и вдруг неожиданно осознал, что пели не на провансальском языке, а на франкском. С тех пор, как сбежала Аликс, в замке некому было не то, что петь, даже говорить на этом языке. И тут он вспомнил…

Дубовая, окованная железом дверь темницы отлетела прочь с несвойственной ей лёгкостью, и пение Иви оборвалось. Последняя нота плавно слилась с замирающим скрипом дверных петель.  
Впервые за долгое время по глазам Иви резанул яркий свет факела. Заслонив слепящий свет рукой, Иви приморгалась, и разглядела помимо тюремщика, державшего факел, крупную высоченную фигуру, которую ей не раз случалось видеть в кошмарах.  
— Господин граф, — севшим от неожиданности и страха голосом прошептала она. От утреннего холода и тюремной сырости ее била дрожь.  
— Принеси плащ, — последовал приказ.  
Тюремщик вышел вместе с факелом, а Иви осталась в темноте, мурашками на коже ощущая сквозняк, проникающий в открытые двери, и присутствие человека, которого боялась до потери рассудка. В том, что он пришел, чтобы убить ее, как обещал, Иви не сомневалась и, прощаясь с земной юдолью, прерывающимся шепотом начала читать единственную молитву, какую знала. В ответ в темноте раздался звук, который она безошибочно приняла за усмешку, а вездесущий сквозняк донес до неё запах перегара.  
Свет вернулся, в трясущуюся Иви швырнули плащ, а потом огромные руки толкнули вперед, прочь из темницы.  
Как она оказалась в донжоне, Иви не помнила, помнила только блаженное ощущение тепла, окутавшее ее вместе с мягкой шерстью плаща. Там де Ге в последний раз толкнул Иви вперед, сказал что-то по-провансальски высокой плотной женщине и ушел.  
Женщина завела Иви в одну из комнат башни, а следом раздался звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа.

Кормилица Ано вошла в графские покои и недовольным взглядом окинула остатки вчерашнего ужина на столе, и своего молочного сына, в это мгновение хлебавшего из кубка отнюдь не молоко.  
— И что мне с ней делать?  
— То, что я сказал. Запереть там, где не так сыро и промозгло, как в подземелье.  
— Ходят разные слухи. И слух о том, что ты держишь жену в заточении без всякой на то причины — не самый худший из них.  
— И что? — расправившись с содержимым, де Ге раздраженно отшвырнул кубок. Тот прокатился по столу и остановился, натолкнувшись на полный мяса поднос, с неприятным звуком удара металла о металл.  
— Может быть, н-графине стоит показаться на людях.  
Граф раздраженно фыркнул. Кубок, откатившись от подноса, с еще более резким звоном упал на пол и исчез под столом. Проявление недовольства стоило де Ге приступа мучительной боли, ударом копья пронзившей висок. Кормилица внимательно и даже слегка злорадно наблюдала за его похмельными мучениями.  
— Я уезжаю, — дождавшись, пока боль ослабеет, произнес де Ге. — Она должна оставаться здесь и взаперти. В остальном, поступай, как знаешь.  
Осторожно поднявшись из-за стола, граф вышел из комнаты.  
— Ну, что ж, — вслед ему задумчиво произнесла кормилица, и позвонив в колокольчик, вызвала служанок чтобы прибрались тут. Она не стала ругать девушек за то, что они не сделали этого с вечера, зная, что Раймон был настолько пьян и невменяем, что ни одна из них просто не решилась войти.

С того утра Иви держали в одной из комнат для прислуги.  
Вместо износившегося за год в темнице платья госпожи Аликс, Иви дали несколько новых, насколько она могла судить по выделке ткани и богатству вышивки, раньше также принадлежавших графине де Ге.  
Теперь она могла видеть солнце, могла не ломать голову над тем, чем себя занять, — ей принесли все необходимое для рукоделия, и Иви отдалась занятью со всей страстью трудолюбивой души, истосковавшейся по радости работы. Порой она так увлекалась, что не замечала как приносили обед, и забывала поесть до самого вечера, пока темнота не заставляла ее прекратить выводить узор в ожидании, когда первый луч солнца коснется узкого зарешеченного окна.  
Заговорить с кем-нибудь она не пыталась, слишком напуганная, не рассчитывающая на сочувствие, да и к тому же не знавшая провансальского.  
Высокую женщину звали Ано, она была кастеляншей. По-провансальски вместо «господин» или «госпожа» говорили короткое «н», ставя его перед именем или титулом, так что кастеляншу называли н-Ано.  
О подмене было известно немногим — немым сарацинским служанкам, Иви, графу де Ге, — ну и графская стража, скорее всего, кое о чем догадывалась. Просветил ли граф н-Ано лично, или у нее оказался зоркий глаз и не менее прозорливый ум, но она явно знала, что Иви — не госпожа Аликс. В один из первых дней кастелянша произнесла, обращаясь к Иви на франкском:  
— Можешь говорить со мной. Со всеми остальными – нет. Поняла?  
— Да, — склонила голову Иви.  
В последующие дни н-Ано стала приходить по вечерам и усаживаться с рукоделием рядом с Иви. С собой она приносила зажжённый светильник, так что Иви получила возможность вышивать и по вечерам. Долгие вечерние часы в одиночестве и темноте заполнять удавалось лишь страхом, тоской и воспоминаниями, поэтому светильник молодую женщину радовал, а вот гостья настораживала. Заговаривая с Иви, кастелянша неспешно и отчетливо проговаривала фразы на двух языках — франкском и провансальском, так, чтобы Иви легче было понять их и запомнить. Иви по большей части молчала, а н-Ано говорила обо всем, что касалось замка, вышивки или ведения хозяйства.  
Задумчиво-внимательный взгляд кастелянши слишком часто останавливался на Иви, а не на шитье. Молодой женщине это не нравилось — слишком свежи и тяжелы были последствия неожиданного интереса, проявленного к ней госпожой Аликс. Но н-Ано была терпелива и, кажется, не желала Иви зла. Лишь однажды, во время трапезы, когда Иви машинально подняла с пола упавшую краюху хлеба, н-Ано, глядя на нее, чему-то про себя усмехнулась.  
Работала Иви много и охотно — вышивала узоры на церковном покрове, рубахах, платьях, головных уборах. Прислужницы, приносившие еду, если и давались диву, то держали свое удивление при себе. Они испуганно замолкали в присутствии Иви, видимо, принимая за госпожу, чем-то прогневившую супруга и наказанную им. Или, быть может, им тоже было запрещено разговаривать с ней.  
Вскоре Иви обладала уже кое-каким словарным запасом на провансальском, позволявшем успешно понимать то, что относилось к ведению хозяйства. Ее настороженность по отношению к н-Ано все больше отступала перед сначала робкой и осторожной признательностью, а затем и симпатией, выражавшимися в том, что Иви, работая, непроизвольно старалась занять место поближе к кастелянше, которая, единственная из всех, подолгу оставалась в комнате и разговаривала с ней.

Для Иви большим облегчением было узнать, что господина графа давно нет в замке — он уехал на очередной турнир. Знание, что де Ге далеко, позволяло ей спокойнее дышать, забывая на какое-то время его слова о том, что он сделает с ней, если не найдет Аликс.  
Н-Ано, похоже, тоже была рада отъезду хозяина, во всяком случае, она использовала его отсутствие для того, чтобы позволить Иви выходить за пределы комнаты, в которой её заперли. Как-то раз, отложив вышивку, чтобы отправиться по хозяйственным делам, она взяла с собой и мнимую графиню. Следуя за крупной фигурой кастелянши, Иви обошла хозяйственные постройки, двор, кухню, пиршественный зал и много других помещений.  
То, что владения де Ге куда богаче владений де Вуазенов, Иви поняла еще когда все семейство Вуазен радовалось предстоящей свадьбе Аликс. О масштабах хозяйства говорили и большая мыловарня, находившаяся под окном Иви, и обильная еда для челяди, и количество белья и одежды, которое шилось и чинилось ежедневно. Но по-настоящему разглядеть, как мощен и красив замок Иви смогла лишь теперь. Нагляделась и на покои госпожи Аликс, завешенные роскошными узорчатыми гобеленами, уставленные диковинной утварью и пахнущие восточными благовониями. И чего ей не хватило, почему она сбежала, в который раз спросила мысленно Иви, и в который раз согласилась с единственным ответом, пришедшим ей в голову, — наверное, это все гадская натура Вуазенов, им, что не подай — всего кажется мало.  
Одна из служанок, прибиравшихся в графских покоях, громко стукнула ведром по полу, и Иви, опомнившись, оторвалась от созерцания покоев госпожи Аликс, успев поймать на себе как всегда внимательный взгляд н-Ано.  
С тех пор кастелянша сначала иногда, а затем все чаще стала брать Иви с собой в обход по хозяйству. Молодая женщина семенила следом, молча, опустив голову, запоминала, сравнивала с тем, что доводилось видеть в Вуазене, а оставшись наедине с кастеляншей, робко задавала вопросы о том, почему в хозяйстве вещи устроены так, а не иначе. Кажется, н-Ано нравилась Ивина любознательность — она отвечала охотно и подробно, не проясняя, однако, два наиболее интересных вопроса — «что с Иви будет дальше и как строго за ней следят?». Впрочем, запирали ее уже не так тщательно: днем она все чаще обнаруживала дверь просто прикрытой, но смелости шагнуть за порог и испытать удачу Иви не хватало — молодая женщина боялась, что снова запрут в подземелье, понимая, что стеречь ее не перестали.

Раймон де Ге перед тем, как опустить забрало, окинул взглядом ристалище и противника в противоположном его углу. С графом де Бомон ему приходилось драться и раньше, но то были лишь турнирные игры — до первой крови. Сегодня же де Ге хотел одного — смерти — и был уверен, что получит желаемое. Всего лишь чуть точнее направленный кончик копья, всего лишь чуть больше силы, приложенной при ударе, чуть быстрее обычного разбег коня — и граф де Бомон лежит в пыли, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Де Ге соскочил с коня и, пользуясь правом победителя, в одиночестве приблизился к поверженному.  
— Куда она сбежала? — тихо, но отчетливо спросил де Ге, склонившись над противником и сдвинув вверх забрало.  
Брови де Бомона удивленно приподнялись над угасающими глазами.  
— Где Аликс?  
Но граф де Бомон уже смотрел в вечность.  
— Проклятый еретик! Убийца! — послышались выкрики из толпы черни, наблюдавшей за турниром из-за ограды.  
Бриан де Боже, подъехав к щиту перед шатром де Ге, ударил по нему наконечником копья, наполнив ристалище металлическим звоном.  
Де Ге повернулся, хищно усмехнувшись. Удар острым концом копья означал вызов не на куртуазную турнирную забаву, а на бой до последнего вздоха. Прекрасно, как Раймон и ожидал, де Боже не оставит без отмщения смерть друга и близкого родственника. Он куда более серьезный противник, чем де Бомон, но и его ждет свидание со смертью.

Позволив оруженосцу снять с себя доспехи, счистить пыль ристалища и чужую кровь, де Ге остался в одиночестве своего шатра, размышляя о предстоящих завтра схватках.  
Сегодня он вычеркнул из списка подозреваемых де Бомона, завтра очередь де Боже. И так до конца списка. Переезжая с турнира на турнир, он уничтожит всех, кто когда-то дрался с ним за руку Аликс. Увы — это был единственный способ покарать подлеца, запятнавшего его честь, единственная зацепка. За прошедший год, впервые в жизни Раймон ощутил себя беспомощным, унизительно и невыносимо нелепым в новом качестве обманутого мужа, безуспешно разыскивающего сбежавшую супругу. Чаши или скорее бочки вина, которыми он заливал горечь предательства, разрушали, в первую очередь, его самого, а не причину позора и боли — и он это понимал. В какой-то момент кратковременной похмельной трезвости Раймон решил, что уж лучше начать действовать, не дожидаясь вестей от разосланных ищеек, чем тонуть в пьяном угаре.  
Человек, похитивший у него Аликс, должен был участвовать в турнире за её руку, в этом де Ге не сомневался. Соперник был побежден, но затаился, не теряя или со временем восстановив связь с Аликс, скорее всего через долговязого менестреля — Жиля Реналя. Тот также присутствовал на турнире в честь Аликс, часто бывал в замке де Ге, якобы развлекая графиню песнями, за несколько дней до исчезновения Аликс появился в замке Вуазен, а вскоре после этого был найден мертвым в лесу под Пуатье и — увы — не мог назвать имени человека, от которого доставлял вести графине де Ге. А значит, оставалось лишь проверять каждого, кому довелось скрещивать оружие, сражаясь за руку Аликс. Де Ге составил список, расположив противников по мере убывания своих подозрений, и приступил к действиям.  
Бриан де Боже значился в этом списке в первой десятке. Будучи вторым сыном малоземельного барона, де Боже не был обременен избытком имущества, зато достаточно искусен в бою. Подобно многим другим рыцарям, кому не посчастливилось родиться старшими в роду, он жил за счёт участия в турнирах, на деньги, полученные от побежденных соперников в качестве выкупа за их доспехи и оружие, по турнирным правилам переходившие к победителю.  
Аликс, с её любовью к роскоши, едва ли могла бы соблазниться столь небогатым кавалером, если бы не одно но - де Боже был чрезвычайно хорош собой, куртуазен и не совсем лишен благородства. Благородство, впрочем, не помешало бы ему солгать во имя прекрасной дамы, а посему расспрашивать де Боже Раймон не видел смысла. Девицы на выданье и замужние дамы провожали очаровательного рыцаря пожеланиями успеха и влюбленными взглядами, но ни один родитель — а уж в особенности барон де Вуазен — не обрадовался бы, попроси тот руки его дочери. А то, что вернувшись домой после побега жены, де Ге не обнаружил ни одной мало-мальски ценной безделушки в ее ларце для драгоценностей, свидетельствовало скорее в пользу предположения о любовнике-голодранце, нежели об обратном.  
Эти мысли вызывали в Раймоне уже привычную, холодную ярость, не затмевавшую, впрочем, тоскливого недоумения — что такого он сделал Аликс за их недолгую супружескую жизнь, чтобы подвигнуть ее нанести подобное оскорбление, так над ним посмеяться?  
Сам виноват, горько и тоже привычно, усмехнулся он. Ведь видел же с самого начала, что за бесстыжая, жадная, расчетливая сучка его драгоценная Аликс, знал еще до женитьбы. Знал, и все же рисковал жизнью за право подвести ее к алтарю, знал, и все же надеялся, что его нелепой любви хватит на то, чтобы в браке были счастливы двое.  
Во многом ошибался, но более всего, в том, что в своем презрении к неотесанным франкам не угадал всей степени подлости Вуазенов, всей гнилости крови, текущей по тоненьким голубым жилам Аликс.  
И теперь расплачивался, проливая чужую кровь, в большинстве своем невинную, во всяком случае, в том преступлении против его чести, за которое он стремился покарать. Единственным оправданием ему служила честность поединков, в которых он сражался с готовностью равно убить и быть убитым. И пусть он будет гореть в аду за содеянное, но смоет кровью грязь, которой Аликс запятнала благородное имя де Ге.

Утренняя часть поединков подходила к концу. Солнце близилось к зениту, опасным блеском отражаясь от доспехов противника. Зрители молчали в ожидании, оруженосец де Боже проверял, хорошо ли закреплена подпруга. Первая пара копий в этой схватке была уже сломана.  
Раймон подкинул тяжелое древко еще одного копья, перехватывая поудобнее. Мгновение — и пришпоренные кони рванулись навстречу друг другу, мгновение — и соперники, выбитые из седел, тяжело рухнули на землю. Де Ге первым поднялся на ноги: удар копья де Боже пришелся ниже ребер, искривившийся от удара доспех спас жизнь, но наградил тупой, сильной болью. Отбросив в сторону мешающий шлем, Раймон выплюнул кровь, скопившуюся за разбитой при приземлении губой, и выхватил меч. Противник, пошатываясь, уже поднимался на ноги. Де Ге с удовлетворением отметил, что удар его копья попал в цель — погнувшийся латный ворот де Боже мешал его хозяину дышать, к тому же оставил незащищенной часть шеи.  
Дав сопернику почувствовать твердость земли под ногами, Раймон перешел в атаку. Де Боже дрался осторожно, берег силы и метил все больше в голову, но де Ге был выше ростом и умел выжидать не хуже противника. Удар он нанес в то самое место, которое приокрыл погнутый ворот доспеха, и мгновением позже шлем де Боже, свесившись под неестественным углом, покрылся кровью, фонтаном брызнувшей из перерубленной шейной артерии. Над трибунами пронёсся полный отчаяния истошный крик, и тело девицы де Грамон плавно осело на бревенчатый настил. Дуэнья и родственники бросились приводить в себя юную деву, которой, после такого позора дорога оставалась одна — в монастырь, а чернь многоголосым нарастающим эхом подхватила её вопль, облекая чувства в слова:  
— Гори в аду, убийца! Проклятый еретик! На костёр его!  
— Довольно, — поднял руку хозяин турнира, герцог Бургундский.

Вместо основательного обеда, который ждал участников и знатных зрителей турнира, де Ге последовал за герольдом герцога Бургундского в палатку его сюзерена. Белый как лунь герцог принял приветствие графа де Ге и, указав гостю на кресло напротив, сразу перешёл к делу.  
— Когда я был в вашем возрасте, Раймон, мы с вашим отцом бок о бок сражались на Святой земле. Память об этом жива во мне и сегодня.  
Де Ге почтительно склонил голову, показывая, что внимательно слушает старика и ценит им сказанное.  
— Вы слышали, что кричала толпа? Думаю, слышали.  
— Мне нет дела до того, что кричит чернь.  
— После убийства папского легата и отлучения графа Тулузского «еретик» уже не ругательство, это обвинение. И пока король Педро, ваш брат и другие синьоры пытаются сгладить конфликт с Римом, вы, мягко говоря… Не облегчаете им задачу.  
— То, что я делаю, не…  
— Я понимаю, вы считаете, что одно не имеет отношения к другому. Но… Я старый человек и скажу, как есть. Госпожу графиню уже год никто не видел. Она северянка. Синьоры, с которыми вы бились насмерть на этом турнире, — тоже. Разумеется, у ваших поступков есть свои причины, и я не стану о них спрашивать, но со стороны это выглядит так, будто вы ополчились против северян. А они все католики, в то время как вас называют… Вы сами сегодня слышали как.  
— Это всего лишь вопли грязных смердов. Бой был честным, вы сами видели, и любой из присутствовавших рыцарей это подтвердит.  
— Что у церкви на уме, у черни на языке. Раймон, вы можете делать вид, что не понимаете о чем я, но как хозяин этого турнира, прошу: довольно смертей. Уверен, сейчас вы нужнее своему сюзерену подле брата, нежели здесь.  
Гордость не позволила де Ге дожидаться ещё более прозрачного намека.  
— Благодарю вас за гостеприимство и совет, ваша светлость, — склонился он в поклоне.

— Никому не желаете ничего передать, госпожа графиня? — невесть как оказавшийся в комнате человек тихо заговорил на франкском почти без акцента.  
Пришелец появился так бесшумно и неожиданно, что с перепугу Иви не нашла ничего лучше, чем, дернувшись, спрятать за спину шитье, словно он покушался на то, чтобы его отобрать.  
— Господин граф, как я понимаю, очень разгневан, — продолжил тем временем мужчина, глядя на нее смешливыми глазами, и Иви поняла, а точнее почувствовала, что он не боится господина графа, а если и боится, то на порядок меньше, чем все остальные.  
Догадаться по одежде, благородный ли он господин или кто-то из особо приближенных слуг было сложно — наряд хоть из хорошей ткани, но потрепанный. Внешность же у мужчины была самая обычная, он был не высок и не низок, с руками, не утружденными тяжелой работой, но загорелый как крестьянин. Впрочем, возможно, то был не загар, а природная смуглость кожи.  
Оглядев незнакомца, Иви почла за лучшее хранить молчание. Мужчина между тем уселся на место н-Ано и принялся лениво, как кот, наблюдать за ней из-под полуприкрытых век. Иви чувствовала себя очень неуютно под этим взглядом, стараясь вести себя невозмутимо и, в то же время, чувствуя, как от смущения начинают полыхать щеки.  
Нарушитель ее спокойствия, напротив, удобно расположившись в кресле, болтал, как ни в чем не бывало, и словно они были давно знакомы, непринужденно нес всякую чушь о природе, погоде и красоте цветов, вышиваемых Иви.  
— Реми, поди сюда. Я его ищу, а он вон где, — уперев руки в бока с порога позвала вернувшаяся н-Ано, и Иви, не поднимая головы от работы, краем глаза с облегчением проследила, как мужчина поднялся и направился к кастелянше. Вопреки тому, чего ожидала Иви, н-Ано не выразила неудовольствия вторжением наглого незнакомца. Отметила Иви и то, что н-Ано назвала его по имени, не прибавив никакого титула.

Иви с детства любила слушать песни и петь. Ей нравилось все — простые и зачастую грубые народные песни, написанные «благородным языком» баллады о подвигах Роланда, Сида и других прославленных рыцарей, потешные «жё парти» и «сирвенты», но больше всего, как всякая молодая женщина, Иви обожала «альбы» — песни зари — прекрасные и грустные мелодии свершившейся любви.  
Ради того, чтобы послушать заезжего менестреля, бывало, Иви с несвойственной ей обычно дерзостью решалась прокрасться в пиршественный зал замка Вуазен тайком, хоть и знала — если поймают, нещадно высекут плетьми.  
Вот и теперь, заслышав звуки лютни, Иви сама не поняла, как открыла заветную дверь, и ноги принесли ее на кухню. Собравшаяся там челядь, начиная с н-Ано и заканчивая последним поваренком, сидела, стояла, полулежала на полу вокруг «тробадура», как здесь называли певцов. Слово это Иви было знакомо, но на севере его произносили иначе — трубадур. Знаком был и певец — в живом круге удобно расположился с лютней в руках не кто иной, как Реми.  
Пел он, как оказалось, хорошо. Голос у Реми был не сильный, но приятный и выразительный, ему в равной степени удавались и шуточные песенки, и баллады, и альбы. И Иви уже вовсю своим чистым тоненьким голосом подпевала трубадуру из-за угла, за которым притаилась от чужих глаз. Она даже не поняла, когда и как он начал играть и вести свою партию так, что ее голосок стал естественным продолжением песни. А заметила, что что-то изменилось лишь по гробовой тишине, установившейся на кухне, и тут же сбилась, залившись краской.  
Мало того, что, позабыв о скромности, а главное о том, что большинство здесь считает ее госпожой Аликс, она запела, так она еще и пела по-провансальски! «Вот уж воистину, дура-дурой! И ведь получалось…, а говорить никак не получается… ох, как же глупо…, а уж обидно-то как», — все это Иви думала уже в своей комнате, изредка со вздохом прислушиваясь к доносившимся из кухни звукам лютни, пению и взрывам хохота.

На следующий день, ближе к полудню Иви услышала шаги в коридоре. Шаги смолкли перед дверью ее покоев.  
— Госпожа графиня. Н-Ано, — войдя в комнату, поклонился трубадур. Как самозваная графиня уже успела убедиться, Реми прекрасно говорил и пел на провансальском, однако к ней обращался исключительно на чистом франкском.  
Кастелянша кивнула певцу, улыбаясь. Трубадур удобно устроился у окна, пробежался пальцами по струнам принесённой лютни и запел.  
С той самой минуты, когда, запыхавшись, Иви вбежала обратно в комнату, она ждала наказания за свое самоуправство, но н-Ано сделала вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и механически работая иглой, Иви вот уже полдня размышляла над тем, что это значит. Неужто ей отныне дозволено самой выходить из комнаты, без сопровождения кастелянши?  
Несколько песен трубадур исполнил по желанию н-Ано, а затем поинтересовался:  
— А что спеть для вас, госпожа графиня?  
Не отрывая глаз от шитья Иви покачала головой, памятуя о запрете говорить с кем-нибудь, кроме кастелянши.  
Реми начал балладу о подвигах рыцаря Граэлента. Баллада была на франкском, довольно длинная, и к её концу кастелянша успела уйти совершать ежедневный обход по хозяйству. Иви она в этот раз с собой не позвала, оставив наедине с менестрелем — толи хотела побаловать, дав дослушать балладу, толи наказала за вчерашнюю самовольную отлучку на кухню.  
— У вас красивый голос, — сказал Реми, когда смолк последний аккорд песни. Он не спрашивал, не уточнял, она ли вчера ему подпевала, просто констатировал факт.  
Иви довольно зарделась от похвалы.  
— Толку то, — смущенно ответила она.  
— Ну почему, тробадур из вас бы получился знатный.  
— А разве бывают женщины-трубадуры? — искренне изумилась Иви.  
— Я лично знаком по меньшей мере с тремя, госпожа графиня. Не считая моей матери.  
— Ваша мать — трубадур?  
— Катрина Ле Брие. Она сочиняла и пела по большей части альбы и серены. — Реми перебрал струны на лютне и снова запел:  
— Ты, как солнце, выходишь с рассветом,  
Как луна ты приходишь в ночи,  
Не скреплённый священным обетом  
Наш союз губят света лучи…  
— Надо же, я и не знала, что эту песню написала женщина, — мечтательно вздохнула Иви, когда трубадур закончил петь. — А где сейчас ваша матушка?  
— Она умерла, — ответил трубадур.  
Иви сочувственно посмотрела на него.  
— Мать с младенчества повсюду возила меня с собой. Можно сказать, запел я раньше, чем начал говорить, — улыбнулся Реми воспоминаниям детства.  
— Вы так много странствовали… В стольких местах побывали… — в восхищении покачала головой молодая женщина.  
— И вы могли бы присоединиться к нашей странствующей братии. Стоит только захотеть…  
Иви ничего не ответила, склонившись над вышивкой и закусив нижнюю губу. Чего Реми добивается, когда позволяет себе подобные высказывания? А то, что позволял их себе трубадур, исключительно оставаясь с ней наедине, внушало большие подозрения. Либо он подослан госпожой Аликс (ну, не принимает же он её, в самом деле, за графиню?) и теми, кто помог ей бежать, либо он подослан господином графом, чтобы проверить, правду ли говорила Иви, утверждая, что Аликс не посвящала её в план своего побега. Если верно первое, а Иви была склонна считать именно так, ведь Реми был менестрелем, следует ли ей выдать его графу де Ге, продлив тем самым свои дни? Или лучше смолчать и не брать греха на душу? Но ведь тогда полетит с плеч ее собственная голова. А уж если граф узнает об этом от кого другого… На то, что у госпожи Аликс проснулась совесть, и она решила вызволить камеристку из темницы, куда та попала по ее милости, у Иви уже давно надежды не было. Но тогда зачем лазутчик Аликс кружит вокруг нее?

— Ты получил мое послание? — деловито осведомился старший брат и наследник славного рода — кряжистый, уже начавший понемногу лысеть Пейран де Ге, граф Конфлан.  
— Какое?  
— Значит, не получал. Но раз ты здесь, это уже не важно.  
Раймон молча ждал продолжения. Хотя перед встречей с братом он два дня не пил ни капли спиртного, голова побаливала.  
— Переговоры бесполезны, они просто тянут время. Король никак не хочет этого понять, но чем раньше мы созовем знамена, тем лучше. Они уже объявили новый крестовый поход и собирают всякий сброд в Лионе.  
— Крестовый поход? — Раймон краем уха слышал что-то такое в дороге на постоялом дворе, но не придал пьяной болтовне мелкотравчатых рыцарей значения. — Очередная провальная затея по освобождению Святой земли.  
— На Святой Земле уже все разграблено, а у нас есть чем поживиться, так что, боюсь, желающих найдется немало.  
— Да нет. Быть такого не может. Они не посмеют… — Однако лицо Пейрана говорило, что он верит в обратное. Еще никогда Раймон не видел в глазах старшего брата… страх? — Мы же не какие-нибудь сарацины.  
— К сарацинам еще надо доплыть. С нами такой проблемы нет. — Пейран прошелся по комнате, Раймон бессознательно наблюдал за ним, все еще пытаясь осознать увиденное и услышанное.  
— Отправляйся домой, займись укреплениями замка, — обернувшись к нему, велел старший брат. — И брось уже, наконец, пить!

Проснулась Иви с ощущением чего-то ужасного, каменной плитой придавившего плечи. Более того, она точно знала, что именно произошло. Граф де Ге вернулся. Сквозь сон она слышала стук копыт на рассвете и ни на секунду не усомнилась в непонятно откуда взявшемся убеждении — хозяин замка здесь, он вернулся.  
Вернулся, как очень скоро выяснилось, в отвратительном настроении. Спешившись, он не глядя швырнул хлыст в первого попавшегося челядинца и удалился в свои покои, велев позвать Реми.  
Сквозь решетчатое окошко своей комнаты Иви с сожалением посмотрела в след спешащему на зов трубадуру. Ей было жаль его, но еще больше жаль саму себя. С приездом графа не только ожили давние страхи и опасения, хуже всего было то, что Иви чувствовала — со дня на день чью-то повинную голову отдадут на заклание.

— И? — спросил де Ге, не успел трубадур переступить порог.  
— Ничего, — покачал головой Реми.  
— Вообще?  
— Вообще ничего. Я проторчал в Вуазене и окрестностях четыре месяца, но семья от нее вестей не получала.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен.  
— Окрестные замки проверял?  
— Проверял.  
— Монастыри?  
— Проверял, бесполезно. Кто бы это ни был, он не будет прятать ее так близко от места побега.  
— Реми, ты, может, и хороший трубадур, но стратег никудышний. Просто делай, как я говорю.  
— Слушаюсь, н-граф, — склонил голову музыкант, и никто не поручился бы, что в этом жесте не было издевки.

Вернувшийся хозяин замка быстро поставил всех на уши. Во все концы полетели гонцы, де Ге с капитанами стражи обошел стены и уже после обеда кое-где каменщики застучали зубилами, кузнецы — молотами, а плотники — топорами. Женской части слуг приказали готовить еду и одежду для войска, выступающего в поход. Кастелянше теперь по большей части стало некогда сидеть вышивать рядом с Иви. Исчез из ее поля зрения и трубадур Реми. Но Иви старалась во всем найти и хорошую сторону — хвала Господу, чем дольше о ней не вспомнят в присутствии господина графа, тем лучше.

Бросить пить… Раймон бы с радостью бросил, но стоило остаться трезвым, как перед глазами вставали мертвые лица де Бомона, де Боже и других, тонкие брови Аликс, поднимавшиеся в отвращении (как он теперь догадался), когда он целовал ее длинную белую шею, в ушах звенел крик девицы де Грамон… эхом отдавались слова Пейрана…  
Чтобы перестать пить он уезжал сражаться на турнирах, но — вот ведь какая ирония — возвращаясь, пил больше прежнего, чтобы забыться. Замкнутый круг, который впрочем, возможно, совсем скоро разорвется.  
Раймон рассмеялся бесовским, нехорошим смехом.  
— Вина! — крикнул он так, чтобы было слышно за дверью. — Принесите мне еще!

— Н-Ано, — в дверном проеме показалась голова Флор, одной из доверенных служанок, отвлекая кастеляншу и Иви от вышивания.  
— Что?  
— Н-граф… Он требует еще вина, а вы сказали больше одного кувшина не давать…  
— Требует он, — сердито пробурчала себе под нос кастелянша. — Сходи, наполни кубок, — голосом женщина подчеркнула «кубок», — и отнеси ему. А будет требовать больше — позовешь меня.  
Служанка послушно кивнула.  
— Нет, постой! Принеси кубок сюда.  
Флор снова кивнула и исчезла за дверью, а н-Ано сказала Иви:  
— Пойдешь, отнесешь н-графу.  
Иви испуганно вскинулась, с немым вопросом «я?» поглядев на н-Ано.  
— Иди, — спокойно, словно ничего необычного в этом не было, подтвердила кастелянша.

Развалившийся в огромном кресле у камина де Ге перевел ничего не выражающий взгляд основательно подвыпившего и глубоко ушедшего в свои мысли человека на кубок, который протянула ему Иви. От кубка его взгляд поднялся выше, к ее лицу, впившись в до боли знакомые черты. Эта крестьянская франкская дурочка была так похожа на Аликс, и в то же время так отличалась от нее. Ни осанки, ни гордой манеры держаться, ни умения себя показать, соблазнить… и глаза, мгновенно отражающие каждое душевное движение. Практически того же цвета, но совсем другой взгляд. Именно заглянув в ее глаза, он мгновенно понял — перед ним не Аликс. Половину очарования Аликс составляла не столько физическая красота, сколько обаяние сильного, надменного духа. Де Ге сам не ведал, что такое страх, а потому не выносил трусости, слабости и презирал людей, проявлявших их. Даже женщин, даже крестьян, хотя от них ожидать другого и не приходилось. А эта деревенская дурочка смотрела на него глазами затравленной лани, да и сейчас продолжает смотреть. Но кроме страха в синеве ее взгляда он прочел жалость… и неодобрение, когда поднял кубок и отпил из него.  
— Пошла вон, — грубо приказал де Ге, не отводя тяжелого взгляда, буравившего замершую Иви несколько бесконечных минут.  
Иви поспешно и покорно отступила к двери и скрылась за ней.

Н-Ано отправила Иви к графу с вином и следующим вечером. С кувшином и кубком на подносе молодая женщина поднялась по лестнице и зашагала по коридору. Дверь графских покоев отворилась намного раньше, чем Иви успела к ней приблизиться, и из покоев вышел Реми. Иви не видела трубадура уже несколько дней. Признаться честно, своими песнями, шутками, даже скользкими намеками он умудрялся так легко и ненавязчиво раскрасить ее монотонные будни, что Иви поняла, что успела привыкнуть и скучает, лишь когда менестрель перестал появляться в дверях ее комнаты с лютней за спиной.  
Судя по явственной тени недовольства на лице, последние дни, проведенные по большей части в обществе господина графа, были не самыми приятными в жизни трубадура.  
— Сыпануть что ли какого-нибудь зелья этому медведю и грубияну, — подмигнул Иви менестрель, проходя мимо. Иви дошла до двери графских покоев и только там чуть не выронила посуду, осознав смысл сказанных Реми слов.

Раймона раздражало, что все в замке, начиная с кормилицы и заканчивая Реми, пытались наставить его на путь истинный, каждый по-своему и каждый на тот путь, который именно ему представлялся правильным. Но если сердитые взгляды и нравоучения Ано он терпел из уважения, то язвительные наблюдения и советы трубадура терпеть не стал.  
Едва оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Реми вылетел за дверь, явилась еще одна заноза. Эта ничего не говорила, протиснувшись бочком с подносом в руках, она со всей очевидностью мечтала стать невидимой, чем раздражала де Ге еще больше. Неуклюжая то ли от страха, то ли от природы, крестьянка пролила вино, переливая из кувшина в кубок, быстро промокнула красную лужицу рукавом, пробормотала «простите» и залилась краской, потупив взгляд.  
Она стояла к Раймону боком, опустив голову, и необычайная схожесть с Аликс снова бросилась ему в глаза. В профиль сходство становилось еще явственнее, потому что не было видно выражения глаз.  
— Почему вы так похожи? — внезапно спросил де Ге.  
Иви в замешательстве шевельнула губами, но не издала ни звука. Эту часть ее жизни она никогда не обсуждала вслух и не знала подходящих слов, которыми можно было бы все объяснить. Таких как она, крестьяне называли — «господским подарочком», но какими словами говорили об этом благородные, Иви не знала. Однако граф требовательно смотрел на нее, явно ожидая ответа.  
Если присмотреться, губы у нее более выпуклые, более детские — чуть приподнятая верхняя и пухлая нижняя даже в профиль создавали ощущение наивности, которого не было в Аликс. К тому же, он заметил, что, волнуясь, она непроизвольно слегка закусывала нижнюю губу, как сейчас.  
— По праву первой ночи, — наконец, решившись, произнесла Иви.  
Де Ге усмехнулся собственной недогадливости — ведь барон де Вуазен с легкостью обещал присягнуть на Библии в том, что это его дочь. Забыл только уточнить, что эта дочь — не Аликс.  
— Как звать? — спросил он.  
— Иви.  
— Можешь идти, Иви.  
— Слушаюсь, господин граф.

«Каково господину графу, должно быть, видеть меня, каждый раз напоминающую своим видом о госпоже Аликс», — думала Иви, возвращаясь обратно в донжон. Судя по обрывкам разговоров среди прислуги и недовольству кастелянши, он часто пил в одиночестве, а это — знала Иви — был верный признак того, что человек несчастлив. Она не понимала, почему госпожа Аликс бросила его, но догадывалась, что граф ее любил, а она его – нет. Красавцем господина графа, конечно, не назовешь, но ведь и уродливым тоже. Грозен и груб — это да, но даже сквозь страх Иви все равно было его жалко.  
Не понимала Иви и другой женщины — н-Ано. Неужели кастелянша не догадывается, что господину графу не приятно ее видеть? Зачем она посылает Иви прислуживать в графские покои?  
И Реми. Сказанные им в коридоре слова не на шутку испугали Иви. Приятные в обращении, любезные люди могут быть очень опасны, желать и причинять зло тем, кому мило улыбались мгновение назад, этот урок Иви уже выучила, спасибо госпоже Аликс.  
Голова шла кругом… Еще никогда все вокруг не казалось Иви таким зыбким. Что правда, а что ложь? Что ей кажется, а что происходит на самом деле? С тех пор, как госпожа Аликс забрала ее в замок, Иви потеряла твердую почву под ногами, и день ото дня легче не становилось. Козни Аликс разрушили жизнь Иви и Гастона, но все же, разрушить жизнь — еще не отнять ее.  
А если Реми взаправду собирается отравить господина графа? Если госпожа Аликс подослала его в замок именно за этим? Ведь не только граф де Ге мог захотеть стать вдовцом. Что, если и графине пришла в голову схожая мысль? Яд подсыплет Реми, а обвинят во всем Иви — она носила графу кубки, она и так уже преступница. Обманула всех, выдала себя за графиню, а потом еще и отравила графа. Кто поверит на слово оправданиям самозванки? Кто поверит, даже предупреди она сейчас, что замышляет Реми?

Ночью Иви снились кошмары, бесконечная череда лиц появлялась и исчезала, таяла, растворяясь друг в друге. Надменное лицо госпожи Аликс перетекало в пакостную ухмылочку Гильома де Вуазена, а та, в свою очередь, в насмешливую улыбку Реми, внимательный взгляд кастелянши превращался в угрожающе-сосредоточенный взгляд графа де Ге из-под вечно нахмуренных бровей, черты Гастона возникали и истончались, исчезая в пелене забвения, погружаясь в темноту подземелья, где Иви сидела совсем недавно.  
Через пару дней и бессонных ночей, в конец измученная опасениями Иви все же решилась поговорить с н-Ано. Дождавшись, когда кастелянша придет и сядет за шитье, она окинула женщину взглядом, прежде чем заговорить. Н-Ано не просто кастелянша, она еще и кормилица графа де Ге. Ей не все равно, что с ним будет, иначе ее бы так не беспокоило, сколько граф пьет. И, пожалуй, н-Ано единственная, кто, поверив, сможет придать словам Иви вес, если понадобится.  
— Поклянитесь, что никому не выдадите того, что я расскажу, — попросила она кастеляншу.  
— Нет, — покачала головой н-Ано. — Я не даю клятв. Если ты просишь, я никому не скажу. А если не веришь, можешь оставить свой секрет при себе.  
Иви вздохнула, расстроено закусила губу, но после секундного размышления, приняла решение. Она больше не могла носить эту тайну в себе.  
Ответом на рассказ, к ее изумлению, стал смех. Н-Ано искренне веселясь, от души расхохоталась, откинув назад голову и показав прекрасно сохранившиеся для ее возраста зубы.  
— Глупости, — сказала она, отсмеявшись.  
— Почему вы так уверены? — обиженно спросила Иви.  
— Запомни, девочка, — ответила н-Ано, ласково коснувшись щеки Иви. — Реми никогда не сделает ничего, что может навредить де Ге, ни Раймону, ни Пейрану. Запомни и просто знай, что это так.

Кроме выпивки Раймон знал еще один, куда более полезный способ забыться — тренировки. Сегодня он загонял добрую половину своего гарнизона упражнениями с мечом и на копьях. Все тело ныло, но энергии в нем физическая усталость не уменьшила, даже наоборот. Уставший, покрытый пылью и провонявшийся потом он заслуживал купанья, основательного ужина и пары кубков вина.

Н-Ано, похоже, ничего не сказала ни де Ге, ни Реми, во всяком случае их отношение к Иви не изменилось. Зато сама н-Ано после этого разговора, кажется, стала больше доверять Иви, посылая ее чаще с поручениями по хозяйству, а иногда отправляя справляться самой. Кастелянша поручила Иви следить за купальней, и теперь Иви должна была не только относить графу де Ге вино каждый вечер, но и смотреть, чтобы слуги вовремя подогрели воду, постелили свежие полотна и затопили камин. Иви провансальская манера купания была в диковинку, в Вуазене мылись в бочках, всей семьей в одной воде, быстро, пока не остынет, а тут предпочитали просторные низкие лохани, да еще и застилали их чистой тканью, чтоб тело не царапало и не холодило, не спешили, да и больше двух человек в одной воде не мылись. Мало того, со слов Реми, у провансальцев существовали общедоступные купальни при гостиницах, в которых даже имелись отделения для простолюдинов.

Граф де Ге вошел в купальню уже без доспехов, в стертом о металл кожаном одеянии. Еще с порога Иви уловила, что сегодня граф в другом настроении. Плохо это или хорошо и чем может обернуться для нее лично, Иви решить не успела — легким движением головы де Ге выгнал служанок вон и вытянул руки внутренней стороной ладоней вверх.  
— Развязывай.  
Молодая женщина, сделавшая было шаг вслед за служанками, молча приблизилась и начала развязывать шнуровку, сначала на одном рукаве, потом на другом. Воспоминание о том, как на негнущихся ногах она впервые подошла к нему, пытаясь выдать себя за Аликс, и как попалась, помогая расшнуровать нарукавник, сделало воздух вокруг густым от напряжения. Иви знала, что не только она сейчас вспомнила об этом. Совсем как тогда, граф за подбородок приподнял ее лицо и вгляделся в него. На сей раз, он, правда, ничего не сказал, отпустив Иви; дальше разделся сам и уселся в окутанную паром лохань.  
Она стояла в нерешительности, не зная, как быть. Слуг он отослал, но при купании господам полагается прислуживать…  
— Позвать Жоффруа, господин граф? — спросила Иви, отступив к самой двери. Жоффруа был оруженосцем де Ге и лично прислуживал ему в походах и в замке.  
— Не нужно. Подойди.  
Иви покорно приблизилась. Значит, граф хочет, чтоб ему прислуживала она. Молодая женщина взяла полоску грубого холста, специально предназначенную для купания, намочила, окунула ее в посуду с жидким мылом и начала тереть кожу на бугрящихся мышцах. Граф довольно повел плечами и наклонился вперед, чтобы Иви было удобнее. Покрывшаяся испариной молодая женщина, закончив с мытьем спины, зачерпнула новую порцию мыла и замерла. Одно дело спина, а вот прислуживать графу лицом к нему… Ей всегда становилось неуютно под его взглядом, тревожно. Вот и теперь, еще не повернувшись, она уже покраснела. Стараясь не поднимать глаз выше ключиц, Иви принялась за работу, но очень скоро выяснила, что сильно опускать взгляд тоже не стоит — мыла в воде еще недостаточно, чтобы скрыть то, что под ней.  
Де Ге, похоже, уловил быстрое движение ее глаз, усмехнулся и резким рывком заставил Иви, потеряв равновесие, упасть в лохань. Молодая женщина ахнула, оказавшись в воде и почувствовав, как мгновенно намокла нижняя часть платья. Уверенными руками де Ге обхватил ее бедра, приподнял, задирая юбки, и подвинул так, как ему было удобно, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Та часть тела у него тоже не маленькая, под стать остальным, убедилась Иви, ощутив растущее напряжение и наполненность между бедрами. Она бестолково всплеснула руками, пытаясь помочь запоздало сжавшимся в сопротивлении внутренним мышцам, в конце концов, вцепилась в единственную более-менее прочную опору, которую смогла ощутить под пальцами — широкие мокрые мужские плечи — и замерла. Мокрыми большими ладонями граф обхватил ее лицо и поцеловал. Как поцеловал! Если бы могла, Иви бы вырвалась, потому что так не целуются. Он словно пил ее, пробовал на вкус, вытягивал все самое сокровенное, дразнил, прикасался языком так глубоко внутри, что это было невозможно, нельзя. Его язык совершал те же движения, что и скрытая под водой часть тела, и почему-то с каждым разом это становилось все приятнее. Но вот руки снова легли на бедра Иви, помогая приподниматься и опускаться, задавая темп. Иви попыталась хотя бы опустить глаза, прячась от его бесстыдного взгляда, но де Ге не позволил ей отвести взгляд. Он смотрел на Иви в упор взглядом хищника, который не остановится, пока не получит желаемое, а движения их тел становились все быстрее, все резче, пока, наконец, Иви не ощутила внутри себя горячую струю. Его мужское орудие уменьшилось в размере, ослабив сильное до боли напряжение, и мышцы ее лона сократились в ответ, вызывая судорожную дрожь, эхом прокатившуюся по всему телу. Ослабевшие пальцы Иви соскользнули с его плеч.  
Не сразу, практически на ощупь найдя край лохани, Иви шагнула на каменный пол, тут же машинально принявшись отжимать подол платья. Ноги дрожали, а руки плохо слушались.  
— Полотенце, — буднично и спокойно велел граф де Ге.  
Иви подала полотенце, отвернув голову, которую не повернула и тогда, когда господин граф вылез из лохани.  
— Что стоишь? Вытирай.  
После секундной заминки, Иви подошла выполнить приказ. Привыкшая к покорности, она подчинилась, хотя больше всего сейчас ей хотелось унестись прочь со всех ног. Де Ге, похоже, отлично это понимал и откровенно забавлялся, глядя как яркая краска смущения покрывает щеки Иви, по мере того, как полотенце медленно, но неуклонно перемещалось с мужских плеч на грудь и ниже.

В свою комнату Иви влетела, чтобы переодеться в сухое, мокрая, нервная и пунцовая до такой степени, что горели даже кончики ушей. Н-Ано, с которой она столкнулась в нижней зале, оглядела ее проницательным, все подмечающим взглядом и довольно заметила:  
— Ну, вот и сладилось. Девочка, самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать теперь — поскорее понести ребенка. Тогда он и думать забудет об этой твари.  
Но для самой Иви все было далеко не так просто и понятно. А как же Гастон? А как же… как вообще можно так нахально, бесстыдно, средь бела дня?! Он ведь взял ее насильно! Конечно, не так как Гильом де Вуазен, тот получал наслаждение, причиняя боль, но тоже насильно. Де Ге нравилось проделывать с ней все эти вещи, нравилось знать, что она смущается, он тоже издевался над ней, по-своему.  
Неудивительно, что госпожа Аликс от него сбежала, если он такое вытворял каждую ночь, а то и прямо днем, думала Иви, энергично выжимая снятое с тела мокрое платье.  
Уши у нее все еще горели, щекам было нестерпимо жарко. Чтоб остудить жар, она приложила к щеке мокрую руку, на мгновение оторвавшись от выжимания платья.  
А н-Ано тоже хороша! Догадка ударом плети хлестнула Иви — так вот почему она все время посылала Иви к графу с разными поручениями, старая сводня!


	3. Глава 3

Впервые за долгое время Раймон поймал себя на том, что довольно улыбается. Он получил разрядку с Иви и совершенно не испытывал угрызений совести из-за случившегося. Напротив, ему понравилось. Она стала первой женщиной, после исчезновения Аликс, с которой ему захотелось этого. Не то, чтобы де Ге решил хранить верность пропавшей жене – напротив, после того, как она сбежала, он считал себя свободным от каких-либо обязательств – но на остальных женщин, словно пала тень ее предательства. Они были не нужны ему, а продажные женщины и жены баронов, всячески завлекавшие его в свои постели на турнирах, – даже противны.  
Но, в конце концов, он был молодым, здоровым мужчиной, и природа требовала своего. Он получил то, в чем нуждался, сегодня. И теперь усмехался, вспоминая выражение лица и глаза Иви. Как ее зрачки расширились от испуга, как теплые, натруженные пальцы ухватились за его плечи, как менялось выражение глаз, когда она шла к пику наслаждения вместе с ним. «Черт, потише», – осадил он себя, – «а то повторения захочется уже сейчас».  
Как оказалось, в том, что по ее глазам так легко читать, есть свои плюсы. Например, он был уверен, что Иви получила удовольствие. С Аликс же никогда нельзя было быть в чем-то уверенным. Она принимала его супружеские ласки снисходительно, позволяя к себе прикасаться, но не давая заглянуть в душу. Вполне возможно, она не пускала его в свои переживания потому, что они были заняты другим. Раймон перестал улыбаться. Он найдет эту сучку и заставит заплатить за ложь, за позор и предательство, за смерти, виной которым она стала. Заплатить сполна и за все.

Иви ворочалась в постели. За окном уже пропели первые петухи, а она все не могла уснуть. От раздумий и воспоминаний пухла голова. Она вспоминала Гастона и хижину, в которой они жили. Вспоминала, как они плечом к плечу трудились до изнеможения в поле, как скрипела деревянная кровать, когда на рассвете Гастон брал ее на покрытом соломой семейном ложе.  
Бывало, от этих соитий Иви получала удовольствие, бывало, что лежа под Гастоном, мыслями уносилась вперед, в грядущий день, припоминая все, что собиралась успеть переделать засветло. Жечь вечерами масло в светильнике они себе позволить не могли, поэтому в такие минуты Иви хотелось, чтобы он кончил поскорее.  
Она вспоминала, как муж вздыхал, когда скатывался с нее, как пару минут потом, лежал молча, тоже, видимо, обдумывая предстоящий день, как задумчиво скреб бороду, вставая. Иви не видела его уже больше года, а вместе они прожили два. Она знала, что без нее Гастону худо – в хозяйстве помогать некому, да и к тому же она ведь не умерла, а пропала, так что он остался соломенным бобылем, без надежды жениться снова.  
А еще, Иви знала, что Гастон, в отличие от господина графа, пить бы не стал – не в его характере это было. Всю свою силу, радость, злость он отдавал работе. Ну, разве что мог ударить жену или скотину иногда, но за дело и не сильно, для острастки, не так чтоб покалечить. По бабам чужим муж Иви не бегал, людей к себе не привечал, не любил шум-гам. Побаивались его в деревне, но и уважали.  
Хозяйство у них было пусть не богатое, зато основательное. Иви в приданное господин барон определил добрую корову, а у самого Гастона был бычок, так что животины не только пахали – корова давала молоко и приплод. Иви вздохнула, вспомнив как поднявшись, первым делом шла в хлев, доить Рыжуху. Та была ей и подружкой, и товаркой в работе, спокойная, смирная.  
Недосуг Гастону искать жену, забот по хозяйству невпроворот. Рыжуха, поди, отелилась, сеять уж пора, самому за двоих поработать, на господском поле и своем наделе.  
И почему только все вышло так именно с ними, с Гастоном и Иви?

Флор, как обычно, принесла поднос с кувшином вина и кубком для господина графа, но Иви не шевельнулась в ответ, хотя многие дни перед этим исправно выполняла возложенную на нее кастеляншей обязанность. Это было уже второе проявление неповиновения за день – чуть раньше, Иви удалось ускользнуть из купальни прежде, чем граф де Ге вошел туда. Но если в первый раз ее дерзость осталась незамеченной и безнаказанной, то сейчас Иви чувствовала на себе как всегда внимательный, ожидающий взгляд н-Ано.  
– Не пойду, – ответила на него Иви вслух.  
Кастелянша ничего не сказала, лишь подняв брови, с сожалением покачала головой, и Иви сразу отчетливо вспомнила год, проведенный в подземелье. «Это или темница» – молодая женщина поняла, что выбор, если он вообще у нее есть, небогат. Невысказанное обеими женщинами недовольство словно отравило воздух, напитало молчание, воцарившееся в покоях. Иви чувствовала себя так, будто кто-то с силой давил ей на плечи, подталкивая вперед, встать.  
– Так мне... что делать? – заданный Флор вопрос повис в без того отяжелевшем воздухе.  
Иви подняла поднос с кувшином и кубком со стола, куда его успела поставить Флор, и избегая глядеть на н-Ано, вышла из комнаты.  
Она шагала по коридору, с каждым шагом наполняясь злой решимостью отнести вино и сразу уйти. Но стоило переступить порог графских покоев - сердце застучало словно у испуганного кролика, а поднос в руках предательски дрогнул. Стараясь не поддаться порыву немедленно бежать прочь, Иви подошла к столу. От резкого, неловкого приземления посуда звякнула, как показалось Иви, жутко громко. Молодая женщина подняла глаза и увидела, что граф наблюдает за ней.  
Этот взгляд, хищный, насмешливый, окончательно выбил почву из-под ног. Иви сделала шаг назад, к двери. Сам пусть наливает.  
– Ц-ц-ц-ц, – угрожающе поцокал де Ге языком, наблюдая за попыткой Иви улизнуть.  
Словно лягушка, завороженная змеей, она вернулась к столу и протянула руку к кувшину. Но господин граф быстрым движением схватил ее за запястье раньше, чем пальцы прикоснулись к металлу. Иви взвизгнула и вырвавшись, отбежала от стола. Ошибкой было то, что, тем самым, она отдалилась и от двери. Де Ге немедленно воспользовался ее оплошностью, загородив своим большим телом путь к отступлению. Молодая женщина принялась медленно и осторожно обходить стол. Господин граф, вопреки ее надеждам, за ней не последовал и от двери не отошел. Вместо этого, когда Иви обогнула уже почти половину стола, де Ге вдруг сделал резкое движение ей навстречу. Началась беготня. Ничего не соображая, Иви носилась вокруг стола, безуспешно пытаясь приблизиться к двери, не приблизившись при этом к графу. Временами, оба замирали друг против друга, взглядом следя за малейшим жестом, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшее направление движения. Почему-то, чем дальше, тем больше становилось не столько страшно, сколько смешно.  
Неловкий поворот, заминка – и Иви оказалась зажатой в углу, спиной к стене. Иви хихикнула – хотя, что тут смешного? Не дети, чай, и вообще – зажмурилась и замерла, то ли удивляясь собственному поведению, то ли испугавшись, а когда мужская рука уже дернула завязку ворота платья, неожиданно, даже для самой себя, чуть пригнувшись, выскользнула из ловушки и понеслась к выходу. Ее подвела завязка ворота – шнур порвался, но перед этим успел замедлить бегство. Де Ге нагнал беглянку у самой двери, снова прижав к стене. На этот раз развязанным оказался ворот рубахи, а потом Иви неожиданно обрела свободу. «Играет. Как кошка с мышью», – поняла молодая женщина. Осмелев от злости, она схватила кубок и запустила в преследователя. Тот лишь довольно расхохотался. Кувшином Иви в него кидать не стала – жалко стало девушек-служанок, которым с утра пришлось бы оттирать винные пятна. Зато поднос вполне подходил для ее целей, и аккуратно переставив кувшин на стол, молодая женщина крепко сжала край серебряной посудины.  
Господин граф, издевательски сощурив глаза, наблюдал за ее боевыми приготовлениями. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Иви обнаружила, что и платье, и рубаха на груди разошлись, выставив напоказ округлости тела. Ахнув, она подняла поднос повыше, прикрываясь им. Теперь, когда Иви встала перед выбором – голая грудь или оборона, де Ге перешел в наступление.  
Иви, все же, успела стукнуть его подносом пару раз, пожертвовав скромностью. Но силы были не равны, поэтому оставив поднос в руках противника, молодая женщина опять ударилась в бега, чтобы очень быстро оказаться вновь прижатой к стенке, гадая, какой частью одежды придется пожертвовать, на сей раз. Граф запер ее в живой клетке, уперевшись руками в стену по обе стороны от Ивиных плеч, и просто смотрел. Даже с опущенными глазами, выдерживать его взгляд, Иви, было сложно – кровь приливала к коже, от чего становилось жарко и тяжело дышать.  
Де Ге чуть наклонился вперед, и Иви резко отвернула голову, решив, что он собирается ее поцеловать, но вместо этого, тут же, почувствовала его руки на обнаженном теле. Он приподнял ее груди своими большими ладонями и усмехнулся, глядя на сблизившиеся и округлившиеся еще отчетливее верхние половинки полушарий, розовеющие сосками:  
– А грудь у тебя, побольше будет.  
«Побольше, чем у Аликс», – поняла Иви, и мгновенно покраснела еще больше от стыда и смущения.  
Наклонив темноволосую голову, де Ге языком нырнул в тесную ложбинку, целовал, чертил влажные узоры кончиком языка. Иви не шевелилась, раздираемая противоречием между ощущениями тела и эмоциями души. Мужчина потерся щекой о ее грудь, оцарапав щетиной сосок, и Иви вскрикнула, инстинктивно прикрыв ладонью чувствительную нежную кожу. Де Ге это только позабавило. Он принялся целовать ее прикрывающие сосок пальцы, языком, терпеливо, раздвигая их с каждым поцелуем все шире, так что влажные губы, вскоре, уже касались сжавшейся в бугорочек вершины. От этих поцелуев что-то дрожало и таяло внутри живота, вынуждая Иви сдаться, опустить руку в жесте прощения и доверия. Де Ге прекрасно понял этот жест, продолжив покрывать влажными теплыми поцелуями уже оба соска, спускаясь ниже, туда, где тяжелую округлость груди сменяла плавная линия тела, сужающегося к талии, и под кожей ощущались тонкие Ивины ребрышки. В какое-то мгновение, она почувствовала теплоту его дыхания у самого своего сердца. Господи, что он делает с ней? Почему у нее нет сил прекратить это, остановить?! От остроты нахлынувших ощущений Иви забывала дышать.  
Де Ге поднял ее на руки, легко, словно ребенка, и перешагнув через пару ступеней, отделявших спальню от остальной части покоев, опустил на постель. Кровать жалобно скрипнула под весом мужчины, когда сам он навис над Иви, упираясь руками в матрас по обе стороны от ее тела. Властным поцелуем губы накрыли ее рот, требуя ответа, вынуждая перестать оставаться лишь получательницей ласк, пассивным участником любовной игры. Но в таких поцелуях Иви была неумехой. Их поцелуи с Гастоном всегда были торопливо-стыдливыми, в них не было жара страсти, лишающего разума, побуждающего отрыть все сокровенные глубины души и тела... Гастон!  
Мгновенный и яркий как молния удар совести – и Иви сумела выскользнуть из-под тела чужого мужчины. Подхватив рукой болтающиеся где-то вокруг бедер рубаху и платье, Иви торопливо натянула их обратно, кулачком сжав ворот рубахи на груди. Граф с каменной усмешкой наблюдал за ней, усевшись на краю кровати. «Он думал сейчас о госпоже Аликс», – догадалась Иви, и стало вдвойне неловко и стыдно. Ей, мужней жене, не пристало быть податливой как последняя потаскуха, а он... он ведь не ее сейчас целовал и ласкал, а призрак своей жены, на которую она так похожа.

Де Ге действительно вспомнил об Аликс. Подумал о том, что даже у этой глупенькой, напуганной крестьянки хватило совести вспомнить о муже и пытаться сохранить ему верность. А у Аликс не хватило.  
Стало противно. От очередного напоминания о бессовестности и двуличии Аликс, так легко предавшей брачные клятвы. От самого себя, лапающего чужую жену, будто пьяный постоялец в трактире. Пьяный... мысль зацепилась за это слово. Вчера он лег спать трезвым и сегодня проходил таким весь день. Столь долгое воздержание заслуживало награды.  
Раймон не стал ждать нового кувшина, да и вообще все усложнять, вмешивая кормилицу, он самолично спустился в погреб и там, вдвоем с ключарем пил всю ночь, прямо из бочки.  
Аликс морщилась, когда от него пахло вином. С Аликс, ему и в голову не пришло бы играть в догонялки. Он старался быть с ней таким, как ей нравилось – куртуазным, учтивым, но природная грубость натуры брала свое. Все время их недолгого брака, Раймон чувствовал невозможность выразить свою любовь и при этом быть понятым и принятым, оставаясь собой. Раздражался, грубил, а потом заваливал жену подарками. Без толку, как оказалось.  
Но зато теперь, он не обязан соответствовать ничьим ожиданиям. Волен хоть всю ночь горланить песни и, ужравшись, заснуть прямо в погребе.

Все закончилось лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Но случившееся, подобно камню, брошенному в водоем, породило бурю в душе Иви. Бурю, которую она контролировать не могла.   
Три года назад, сразу после замужества, она жила в постоянном страхе – боялась, что Гильом де Вуазен продолжит начатое в первую брачную ночь, боялась за Гастона, который этого бы не стерпел, боялась за себя, которую в лучшем случае насиловали бы каждую ночь, а в худшем – убил бы муж. Хотя, вспоминая Гильома де Вуазена, Иви не была уверена, что быть убитой мужем – это худший случай.  
И вот теперь... все повторялось. Она была беззащитна. С одной стороны – и хорошо, думала Иви, хорошо, что Гастон этого не видит и не знает, с другой – де Ге мог посадить ее в темницу, убить, насиловать. Он был в своем замке, в своем праве. Она никто, пыль под ногами. Крестьянка, осмелившаяся выдать себя за графиню. Стань это известно, ее ждала смертная казнь. Но де Ге ведь не собирался ничего обнародовать, покрывать себя публичным позором. Ему достаточно уморить ее по-тихому и похоронить в семейной усыпальнице, чтобы прослыть вдовцом. А перед этим, господин граф может и позабавиться, раз хочет.  
Странное дело, умереть Иви была почти готова, за время, проведенное в темнице, она успела сжиться с этой мыслью, но вот с тем, что сделал с ней де Ге, примириться не могла. Она боялась повторения. Боялась, но не так, как раньше. Боялась не мужчины – себя, открывшегося в себе.  
Она ведь, оказывается, порочна. Общение с Гильомом де Вуазеном не прошло даром, или она от рождения с изъяном – непонятно, да и не важно – но в ней проснулась похоть. Себя не обманешь, и она знала, что тело предало ее, наслаждалось. Мало того, оно пробудило в душе что-то странное, что-то животное, заставившее Иви вести себя совсем не так, как обычно.  
А еще, она знала, что это только вопрос времени, когда подобное случится снова.

Ничего в замке не могло ускользнуть от н-Ано, даже душевные переживания его обитателей. «Вот ведь послал Господь любопытную старуху», – думала Иви, в который уже раз ловя на себе испытывающий, укоризненный взгляд кастелянши.  
За прошедшие дни господин граф больше Иви не интересовался, сначала мучаясь похмельем, потом опять занявшись укреплениями и тренировками, и страх начал отступать. «Слава тебе, Господи, обошлось!» – в душе благодарила Иви.  
Да и куда ей до госпожи Аликс, дуре деревенской. Может, и похожа, но только ночью, когда все кошки серы. А днем – бестолочь бестолочью. Ни говорить по-благородному, ни ходить павою, ни смотреть орлицей не умеет. Хотя, вот грудь у Иви, и правда, побольше да покрасивее будет. И госпожа Аликс, между прочим, когда они платьями обменивались на рассвете, тоже это заметила, хоть и виду постаралась не подать, со своим-то гонором...  
Вместе с потом и паром купальни Иви отерла локтем с лица невесть откуда появившуюся глупую улыбку. Н-Ано, сверлившая ее пристальным взглядом, вдруг тоже улыбнулась и, отвернувшись, больше уже не мучила Иви избыточным вниманием.

– Н-графиня, – поклонился, спешившись, воин в летах, ехавший во главе отряда.  
– Здравствуйте, тетушка, – присоединившийся к нему мальчик тоже склонился перед Иви в поклоне. Этот жест, а точнее, то как он был сделан, подсказали Иви не только, что ее в очередной раз приняли за Аликс, но и что самый младший де Ге тетю недолюбливал и побаивался, в отличие от н-Ано, при виде которой на лице у мальчишки расплылась улыбка, показав очаровательные ямочки.  
Кастелянша поприветствовала вновь прибывших и немедленно повела кормить. Иви привычно последовала за ней, и н-Ано, заметив это, чуть замедлила шаг, пропуская ее – хозяйке замка надлежало идти впереди гостей и челяди.  
– Дядя Реми, – рванулся мальчик в сторону, завидев трубадура, но оглянувшись на старшего по возрасту спутника, стушевался, пытаясь придать себе солидный, взрослый вид.  
– Гонтран, – заулыбался Реми в ответ. – Разрешите мне ненадолго похитить графского оруженосца, сир Годфри? – обратился он уже к рыцарю.  
Тот кивнул. Трубадур, приобняв младшего де Ге, повел его наверх, в господские покои.   
– Иди с ними, – шепнула кастелянша Иви, видимо понимая, что принимать гостей в роли Аликс та не готова. Молодая женщина послушно выполнила указание, стараясь остаться незаметной и не отвлекать занятых беседой Реми и мальчика.  
Обеспечив пищей отряд, н-Ано лично принесла еды для «котеночка», как назвала она Гонтрана, расцеловав мальчика в обе щеки и крепко обняв вдали от суровых глаз воинов.  
– Как ты подрос, – восхитилась н-Ано, усаживая своего «котеночка» за стол.  
– Отец говорит, я скоро обгоню дядю Раймона, – схватив кусок окорока, похвастался Гонтран.  
– Аха, – ухмыльнулся де Ге, хлопнув племянника по спине так, что откушенный окорок чуть не вылетел обратно, – пока что, это я обогнал твоего отца и этого стрючка с лютней вместе взятых.  
Иви еще сильнее вжалась в стену, застигнутая врасплох, незамеченным ею, появлением хозяина замка. Для такого крупного мужчины, без доспехов он двигался очень тихо и ловко.  
– Жаль, н-граф, ум в семье распределяли не по росту, – съязвил в ответ трубадур.  
– Куда вы направляетесь? – посерьезнев, спросил де Ге, оставив без внимания дерзость Реми.  
– Н-граф Барселонский послал со мной весть н-графине, а по дороге, милостиво разрешил исполнить поручение батюшки – заехать в Конфлан и сопроводить матушку с сестрами в Горное Укрытие.  
Иви не слишком хорошо понимала их разговор, но от нее не ускользнуло, какими взглядами обменялись господин граф с трубадуром поверх головы мальчика.  
– А мне, он, ничего не велел передать? – уточнил де Ге.  
Мальчик покачал головой с набитым ртом.  
– Он сказал, вы знаете, что делать. И что франки уже выступили из Лиона.

По дороге к себе, Иви осмелилась спросить кастеляншу:  
– Вы поэтому сказали, что Реми не причинит вреда де Ге?  
– А сама как думаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответила н-Ано. – Они братья.  
– Но ведь Реми... он... – Иви не решилась закончить фразу. Кастелянша сделала это за нее:  
– Бастард? Ну да, крови-то это не разбавит. С виду, его мать писаной красавицей никто б не назвал, конечно, но когда она пела, люди забывали об этом. Да и н-графиня к тому времени отошла в лучший мир.  
Если бы Иви, хоть раз, осмелилась заговорить с госпожой Аликс так, как Реми позволяет себе говорить с господином графом и его племянником, ее бы высекли до крови. Но мать Реми трубадуршей была, не чета крестьянам, в этом, поди, все дело. А что до уверенности кастелянши в том, что трубадур не причинит вреда никому из де Ге, то Иви ее не разделяла – собственный опыт и ощущения от общения с Реми говорили скорее об обратном.  
Бастард. Вот, значит, как это зовется у благородных. Ублюдок то есть, если по сути. Интересно, нравится Реми, когда его кличут бастардом? Подарочком первой ночи его вряд ли можно назвать... Наверное, покойный граф любил свою трубадуршу, раз уж позволял Реми такие вольности. Оно ведь так не вчера пошло, а с детства, не иначе, а то б он себя потише вел, язык бы придерживал...

На сей раз, он приказал ей прийти. Что ж, она знала, что так будет.  
Опустив голову, Иви вошла в графские покои, с трудом закрыв тяжелую дверь. Остановилась, сложив руки перед собой и не поднимая глаз. «Пусть лучше убьет», – пронеслось в голове.  
– Что, так страшно? – насмешливо спросил де Ге.  
Иви вздрогнула и чуть повернулась на голос. Почувствовала, как он подошел и навис над ней, но глаз не подняла.  
Де Ге усмехнулся.  
Иви опустилась на колени и все так же, не поднимая головы, скороговоркой зашептала:  
– Отпустите меня, господин граф, во имя всего, что есть святого, умоляю, отпустите! Я – мужняя жена, вам венчана госпожа Аликс, – отпустите, не берите грех на душу!  
Все, чего она добилась – рассмешила де Ге. Отсмеявшись, совсем не радостно, граф велел:  
– Встань!  
Не осмелившись перечить, Иви поднялась. Обхватив ее лицо ладонями, де Ге заставил поднять на него взгляд.  
Заглянуть в карие глаза хищника оказалось равнозначно погибели. Они затягивали ее, засасывали в омут, обнажали душу, срывая покровы со всего сокровенного. Но Иви не вырывалась, даже слабого трепыхания воли не было.  
Он наклонился и припал к ее губам, обводил и целовал сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю, потом снова верхнюю, оторвался, чтобы снова приникнуть, языком раздвигая ее губы. Иви пропала в темном водовороте поцелуев, утонула с головой, лишь изредка выныривая за воздухом. Руки вцепились в рубаху де Ге, а сам он, давно выпустив ее лицо из плена, пальцами водил по женской спине, легко лаская.  
Ноги отказывались держать Иви, она начала понемногу оседать вниз, но де Ге подхватил ее под бедра и, сделав пару шагов, швырнул поперек кровати. Молодая женщина не успела опомниться, как юбки задрались вверх, а кожи на внутренней стороне бедра коснулись мужские губы, поцелуями скользя все выше, не давая Иви приподняться. Рукой она попыталась оттолкнуть де Ге, но пальцы лишь беспомощно запутались в черных кудрях. И только когда он губами коснулся ее там, потрясенная и сконфуженная Иви, вздрогнув всем телом, нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть мужчину. Де Ге поднял голову, и опасная для Иви игра в гляделки возобновилась.  
– Н... Не надо, – мучительно краснея, выдавила молодая женщина.  
Ответом ей стала насмешливо приподнятая бровь. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, граф поднял руку и кончиками пальцев провел по горлу Иви к ключице и груди, заставив ее беспомощно втянуть воздух.  
– Раздевайся, – велел он, отстраняясь, но не отрывая от нее глаз.  
Дрожащими пальцами Иви развязала и сняла платье, затем рубаху. Он все равно не отпустит, пока не получит желаемого, так пусть хотя бы побыстрее. Приказывая, а не доводя до состояния, когда сама захочет.   
Раздевшись, Иви застенчиво сдвинула ноги и прикрыла руками грудь. Де Ге тоже избавился от одежды – стянул через голову рубаху, а дальше Иви отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть, но краем глаза не могла не улавливать какие-то движения. Вопреки собственному решению, увидеть хотелось, женское любопытство подзуживало рассмотреть его тело целиком, сравнить с Гастоном. Она, на всякий случай, зажмурилась, борясь с соблазном.   
Когда кровать ощутимо прогнулась под весом графа, Иви на мгновение утратила равновесие и качнулась вперед. Руки де Ге обхватили ее бока, заставив ощутить насколько, по сравнению с его, холодна ее кожа. Он повернул Иви спиной к себе и прижал к своему телу, помогая удерживать равновесие. Иви почувствовала его ладонь между бедер, пальцы оказались там, где обычно искала пристанища другая часть мужского тела. Влага изнутри, тягуче потекла вниз, вслед за движением его пальцев, а они устремились снова вверх, а потом снова вниз, снова вверх и снова... пока их не сменило нечто больше и горячее.  
Он проник в нее мягко, не торопясь, но Иви все равно задышала сквозь зубы – слишком острым и напряженным было ощущение заполненности до предела, к которому она не успела привыкнуть в тот единственный раз во время купания. Де Ге чуть отстранил ее от себя, уменьшая давление своего присутствия в ее теле, и помог опереться на резной столбик кровати, поддерживавший полог. А потом снова придвинулся вплотную, проникая еще глубже в ее лоно. Ритмичное движение, раз за разом, притупляло болезненность ощущений, делая напряжение все более волнующим предвкушением удовольствия. Одна его рука легла на грудь Иви, лаская. Пальцы другой, спустились ниже и, раздвинув завитки волос внизу живота, стали мягко надавливать в такт движению тел. Последние отголоски боли исчезли, осталось только наслаждение.  
Закрыв глаза, Иви задыхалась, стонала от переполнявших ее ощущений, не умея совладать с реакцией собственного тела. Наслаждение стало нестерпимым, множеством легких крыльев затрепетав внутри живота и вдоль позвоночника, Иви закричала, охваченная судорогами экстаза. В это раз он пришел к пику страсти вслед за ней, с несколькими сильными толчками излившись в ее лоно, а затем откинулся назад на постель, увлекая Иви за собой.  
Обессиленная Иви не чувствовала ничего, кроме покоя и приятной слабости, в ставшем невесомом теле. У самого уха, сильно и часто стучало мужское сердце в учащенно дышащей, под ее головой, широкой груди, но это только усиливало ощущение совершенного покоя. Время и пространство исчезли. Она, словно умерла и оказалась в раю, которого, безусловно, ничем не заслужила. Но сейчас ей было все равно.  
Он отодвинулся, осторожно переложив ее голову на постель, и склонился над ней. Карие глаза де Ге вгляделись в затуманенные негой полуприкрытые синие глаза Иви, и губы мужчины раздвинула торжествующая улыбка.  
Властным жестом он приник к ее покорно раскрывшимся навстречу губам, утверждая и закрепляя свою победу.

Иви проснулась, потревоженная, донёсшимся со двора, топотом копыт. Даже во сне де Ге не отпускал ее от себя, обнимая одной рукой, и для верности, перекинув через нее еще и ногу. В этих тяжелых полуобъятиях у Иви практически не было возможности пошевелиться, не разбудив мужчину, да она и не пыталась, еще слишком сонная и уставшая. Раз, два, три... четыре раза за ночь! От смущения, Иви поглубже зарылась лицом в подушку. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей раньше, что так бывает, она бы не поверила.  
– Н-граф! – застучали в дверь, и Иви почувствовала, как тяжесть чужого тела уменьшилась, а затем и вовсе пропала.   
– Чего тебе, Жоффруа? – хриплым со сна басом откликнулся де Ге, садясь на постели.  
– Н-граф, послание от н-Пейрана. Гонец говорит, что срочное.  
Граф встал и начал одеваться, переговариваясь с Жоффруа, то и дело совавшим голову в дверь. Иви лежала тихо, как мышка, неожиданно остро жалея о том, что утро так быстро и резко закончилось. Встать при Жоффруа и де Ге она не могла, а лежать в огромной постели в одиночестве оказалось неуютно и холодновато. 

«Они взяли Безье и вырезали всех, без разбора. Движутся к Каркассону. Каждому обещали в собственность имущество еретиков, так что пощады ждать не приходится. Король Педро, еще только собирает войско в Барселоне. Если тебе удастся продержаться, хотя бы неделю, это было бы чудом, которое очень нужно сейчас всем нам. Женщин, детей и все, что сочтешь ценным, отправляй в Ла-Шеве».  
В глубине души, Раймон давно знал, что будет гореть в аду за все содеянное. Не знал, что это случится так скоро, и что вместе с ним, пред Божьим судом предстанет так много народа. Впрочем, он действительно постарается забрать с собой как можно больше воров, убийц, насильников и прочего отребья, что двигалось сейчас с севера.


	4. Глава 4

После того, как мужчины ушли, Иви тихо и торопливо прокралась в свою комнату. Весь день она провела за шитьем, не поднимая головы, боясь увидеть в глазах окружающих насмешку или того хуже, заслуженное презрение. К счастью, кастелянша, видимо, была слишком занята, чтобы навестить молодую женщину.  
В этот раз все случилось с ее согласия, винить некого. Да она и не могла винить. Разум и совесть тревожно роптали, но в сердце прошедшая ночь отпечаталась распустившимся цветком сбывшихся сокровенных желаний, и заглушить его благоухание угрызениям совести удавалось лишь на короткие мгновения.  
В наступившей темноте, вечером, доедая у окна свой ужин, Иви обратила внимание на возбужденно-озабоченные голоса мужчин, доносившиеся со двора, на жесткую несдержанность их шуток.  
– Вот обесчестит тебя какой-нибудь франк, еще пожалеешь, что мне не далась, – пристыдил один из воинов увернувшуюся от его объятий девушку-прачку.  
– Зачем ты мне сдался, если даже от франка защитить не можешь? – фыркнула та.  
– Еще как могу, вот увидишь, – обиделся ухажер.  
– Просто поощри его заранее, – расхохотались другие воины.  
Поймав взгляд выглянувшей из окна Иви, один из них смутился и толкнул локтем другого.  
Опустив голову, Иви отодвинулась вглубь комнаты. Ее знания провансальского хватало, чтобы понять – здесь не любят франков, так же, как франки недолюбливают провансальцев, но дело не только в этом. Кем теперь они считают ее? Иви казалось, что о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, знают все, включая дворовых собак – наверняка, стоны и крики страсти донеслись до двора.

Она долго сидела, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху за дверью. Челядь легла спать, замок затих. За Иви так никто и не пришел, никто не позвал. Осознав, чего она подспудно, с неосознанным предвкушением ждала весь вечер, Иви ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой. «Так тебе и надо, вот бесстыдница», – ругнула она сама себя. – «Ложись спать, и думать, ни о чем таком, даже не смей»!  
Но сон не шел к ней. Затаившаяся в душе недоуменная обида заставляла ворочаться, снова и снова вопрошая: почему граф забыл о ней? Ведь вчера… вчера, он был с ней… в ней… и… он ведь не прогнал ее даже утром… но и не сказал ничего…  
Звук приближающихся шагов в коридоре заставил ее подскочить. При виде стоявших за дверью н-Ано и слуги с факелом, кровь мучительно и сильно прилила к щекам.  
– Иди, н-граф зовет тебя, – сдержанно произнесла н-Ано, и у Иви бешено заколотилось сердце, заставив пылать даже уши.  
Мечтая стать невидимой в эту минуту, Иви быстро проскользнула мимо кастелянши.

Но настоящая буря эмоций захлестнула Иви позже, когда за ней закрылась резная дубовая дверь графских покоев. Вид обнаженного де Ге, сидевшего на краю постели, отозвался в ней волной жара и требовательной пустотой внизу живота.  
– Поди сюда, – сказал он, и Иви послушно подошла. – Ближе, – нетерпеливо произнес низкий голос.  
Она приблизилась к нему вплотную, сдерживая откуда-то взявшееся, щекотавшее ладони желание погладить руками сильные плечи.  
Де Ге смотрел на нее, и опять в этом взгляде было что-то тяжелое, притягивающее, неодолимое. Она глубоко вздохнула, когда он лицом зарылся в распустившийся ворот ее рубахи, коснувшись губами обнаженной кожи между грудей.  
– Сними, – прошептал он, и Иви скорее догадалась, чем услышала смысл его шепота.  
Руки стали чужими и неловкими, когда она потянула подол вверх, чтобы снять рубаху. Мужская ладонь нетерпеливо скользнула под приподнятый подол, и пальцы нашли уже влажный вход в ее тело. От неожиданности и стыда Иви дернулась, отпустив ткань. Сдвинув колени, де Ге зажал ее между ними, не давая отступить. Знакомый огонек насмешки над ее смущением мелькнул в потемневших глазах.  
На мгновение, она спряталась от этих глаз за рубахой, которую стянула через голову. Рывком де Ге приподнял ее и усадил на себя. Она ощутила уже знакомую легкую боль и напряжение, когда под его напором расступались глубины ее тела. Все еще смущаясь, она обхватила руками его шею, прижав головой к своей груди, не желая встречаться с его насмешливым, бесстыдным взглядом. Но он, расцепив кольцо ее рук, откинулся на постель, придерживая и направляя Иви лишь ладонями на бедрах, давая ей возможность самой регулировать скорость его проникновения в ее тело. Она замерла в нерешительности, закрыв глаза, но потом нисходящие поглаживающие движения его пальцев потянули ее вниз, восходящие – вверх, и движение обрело ритм.  
Искры грядущего экстаза уже пробивались во взаимном трении их тел, когда де Ге неожиданно перевернулся, подмяв Иви под себя. Чтобы облегчить для нее свой вес, он оперся руками на постель, по обе стороны от Иви, и начал двигаться в собственном ритме, нарастающем, сильном, яростном, заставив Иви выгибаться ему навстречу и вскрикивать от наслаждения.  
Он скатился с нее, едва удовлетворив свое желание.  
Иви повернулась на бок, спиной к нему, и впервые в жизни спросила себя, что было бы, если бы она, а не Аликс, родилась законной дочерью, если бы это она вышла замуж за графа де Ге, если бы он любил ее? Кощунство собственного разума так поразило Иви, что она крепко зажмурилась, гоня дерзкие, сумасшедшие мысли прочь. Не вмешайся Аликс, она была бы сейчас счастлива с Гастоном и ни о чем другом не помышляла. Была бы? Впервые, за всю свою жизнь, хотя бы мысленно, Иви осмелилась пожелать больше, чем дала ей судьба, и это причинило неожиданную, резкую боль. Непрошенные слезы защипали глаза и, чтобы не дать им пролиться, по привычке, Иви прикусила костяшки пальцев, сжав ладонь в кулак.  
Воистину, женщины – странные, дьявольские создания, и он ничего в них не понимает. Не понимал Аликс, не понимает и этой. Минуту назад, она вместе с ним стонала от наслаждения, а теперь, тело, лежащее спиной к нему, сжалось в комок, и приподнятое плечо вздрагивает, словно от плача. Наслаждалась громко, а плачет молча. И вообще, почему? Ему не нравилась, мелькнувшая не в первый раз, догадка о том, что, возможно, женщины рядом с ним просто не бывают счастливы. Раз так, черт побери, почему это должно его волновать? Вместо того, чтобы думать о невозможном, в оставшиеся немногие часы перед битвой, он может получить удовольствие, или на худой конец, отдохнуть.  
Иви привыкла переживать свои невзгоды и огорчения молча, в одиночестве, украдкой от других слуг в замке, а потом и украдкой от Гастона. Она не умела искать и не искала утешения. Почувствовав, как его тело снова придвигается к ней, Иви затаила дыхание, не желая выдавать своей грусти. Нежданное утешение горячей головкой ткнулось сзади меж ее бедер. В этот раз, ее тело приняло его легко, без напряжения. Начавшееся согласованное движение двух тел, выдавило из Иви слабый, прерывистый вздох, распутавший клубок боли в груди. Она позволила себе ни о чем не думать, лишь положила ладонь поверх его ладони на своем животе, бессознательно прося этим жестом о нежности.  
После того, как они снова пережили пик наслаждения, она заснула, все еще ощущая его в себе, не отнимая своей руки, лежащей поверх, обнимающей ее, мужской, прижавшись щекой к мощному предплечью, уютно пахнущему потом.

Иви проснулась в одиночестве незадолго до рассвета. Впадина, образовавшаяся на постели от веса мужского тела за ее спиной, была холодной. Одна она не хотела оставаться в графских покоях, несмотря на то, что за пару часов сна не успела отдохнуть и с удовольствием поспала бы еще. Натянув рубаху, Иви вернулась в донжон.  
Н-Ано тоже была на ногах, ее лицо осунулось, словно и она не спала всю ночь, и стало каким-то серым, отрешенным. Вместе с Флор они пересчитывали и укладывали в сундуки и мешки столовое серебро.  
– Сходи, поешь на кухне. Нам предстоит много работы, – сказала н-Ано, заметив Иви.  
Иви не решилась спрашивать о чем-либо, но новость быстро просочилась сквозь тревожный шепот кухонной челяди. Папа объявил крестовый поход против альбигойской ереси. Войско новоявленных крестоносцев-франков уже уничтожило всех в Безье и теперь направляется сюда.  
Сначала Иви не поняла, почему эта весть повергла замок в такую тревогу. Но потом с удивлением осознала, что многие, включая н-Ано, были еретиками. На них не было крестов, и Иви помнила, как н-Ано отказалась ей поклясться. Лишь теперь, она соотнесла это с тем общеизвестным фактом, что альбигойские еретики считали клятвы грехом, ибо никогда не лгали.  
К тому же, как шепнула Флор, сочувственно покосившись на сосредоточенно пересчитывавшую уже завязанные тюки н-Ано, дочь кастелянши и внуки жили в Безье.

Ближе к полудню, от работы Иви оторвал Жоффруа, сообщивший, что господин граф желает ее видеть. К тому времени, большая часть ценного имущества уже исчезла в глубинах подземных ходов, обустроенных именно для таких случаев. Вместе с тюками отбыла и часть прислуги, в большинстве своем те, на ком не было крестов.  
Взглянув на все еще развороченную кровать в графских покоях, Иви покраснела и предпочла опустить взгляд вниз, на плиты пола. Впрочем, как быстро выяснилось, на сей раз, де Ге призвал ее не для плотских утех. Полностью одетый, с мечом на поясе, граф был мрачен и сосредоточен, к тому же следом за Иви в комнату вошел Реми.  
– Отвезешь ее в какое-нибудь безопасное место на севере, – с места в карьер начал Раймон, едва трубадур закрыл за собой дверь. Граф кинул Реми один из увесистых кошелей, лежавших на столе. – Переждете там какое-то время. Если выяснится, что она в тягости… – де Ге замешкался, стягивая с пальца фамильный перстень. – Вот… ребенка должны признать законным. Если Пейран будет жив и свободен, поедете к нему, а если нет… у него есть поверенный в Нанте, мэтр Люка, он все сделает.  
– Ты просишь меня уехать сейчас? – исподлобья, взглянув на де Ге снизу вверх, спросил Реми.  
– Или, когда удостоверишься, что ребенка не будет, сопроводи ее, куда пожелает, – словно не услышав его, продолжил граф. – Захочет вернуться домой, отдашь ей деньги и передашь лично в руки мужу. Не захочет, отвезешь, куда пожелает, и поможешь обустроиться в качестве зажиточной вдовы. Потом можешь делать, что угодно.  
– Поручи это Жоффруа, – ответил младший брат, сверля старшего взглядом.  
– Дьявол, Реми! От Жоффруа на стенах на порядок больше пользы. А от тебя на дорогах. Это нужно объяснять?!  
– Нет, – тихим, полным сдерживаемых эмоций голосом ответил трубадур.  
– Тогда, идите. Оба, – отрезал де Ге.

– Мы же не прямо сейчас поедем? – робко поинтересовалась Иви у трубадура, когда они оказались за дверью.  
– Нет, не прямо сейчас, госпожа графиня, – горько ответил тот, лишний раз подтверждая, насколько не лежит у него сердце к тому, чтобы покинуть замок накануне битвы.


	5. Глава 5

В дорогу н-Ано собрала целый сундук нарядов Аликс, ее же зимний плащ, подбитый мехом, и другой, тоже плотный, но более легкий, который Иви сразу набросила поверх платья.  
Повозка, в которой им с Реми предстояло ехать, уже стояла во дворе. Но время еще оставалось. Иви слышала, как трубадур сказал вознице, что они отправятся на закате, сама она спросить об этом не решилась, хотя и хотела знать.  
Молодая женщина в раздумьях стояла у двери, ведущей во двор. Она не знала, что делать, как правильно поступить сейчас. С н-Ано они уже простились. Кастелянша, вздохнув, притянула ее к себе, поцеловала в лоб и сказала:  
— Вот и все, девочка. Я надеялась… — н-Ано не закончила фразы, вместо этого внимательно обежав глазами Иви с живота до головы и еще раз вздохнув. — Ну да, наверное, так оно лучше. Прости.  
Иви обняла кастеляншу, на какое-то утешающее мгновение почувствовав себя маленькой девочкой, прячущей лицо в материнское платье. Та в ответ легко похлопала Иви по спине, успокаивая.  
Громкий голос хозяина замка донесся откуда-то сверху — де Ге отдавал очередные приказы замковой страже. Иви сделала шаг за порог и, подняв голову, увидела господина графа и пару стражников, стоявших на крепостной стене. За все время, что она провела в замке, Иви не доводилось бывать на его стенах. И сейчас, поколебавшись, она все же осторожно шагнула к ведущей наверх узкой лестнице.  
Вид, открывшийся сверху, захватывал дух — со стен замка Вуазен так далеко было не заглянуть. Здесь же, казалось, что ты летишь и с высоты орлиного полета видишь ущелье, реку, змеящуюся по его дну, дорогу, узкой светлой полосой тянущуюся вдоль берега, вдалеке, у одного из поворотов русла, горбатый выпуклый мостик, размером не больше дужки швейной иглы. А главное — за горами громоздились горы, еще и еще, множеством складок напоминая смятую и брошенную на стол синевато-зеленую ткань. Во все стороны, куда хватало глаз, тянулись горы, теряясь в сероватой туманной дымке. Солнце, заканчивая свой дневной путь, уже опускалось вниз, к вершинам горных хребтов.  
Даже воздух здесь казался другим — более холодным из-за сильнее, чем во дворе пробирающего ветра и запаха хвои, напомнившего Иви о лесе. Она стояла на стене, глядя на этот малопривычный и величественный пейзаж, пытаясь представить, как уже совсем скоро будет ехать по этой дороге, и стараясь не думать о человеке, чей голос доносился до нее от смоляного носа* в нескольких десятках шагов.  
Зачем она поднялась сюда? Иви не знала. Поэтому просто стояла, позволяя ветру трепать ворот и полы плаща. Шаги прошедших мимо, к лестнице стражников она слышала, шагов графа — нет. И все же откуда-то точно знала, что теперь он стоит у нее за спиной. От этого какой-то восторженный ужас ледяными иголками поднимался по спине, не давая ни пошевелиться, ни выдохнуть. Тяжелые ладони де Ге легли ей на плечи, и что-то — его подбородок, догадалась Иви — оперлось на макушку. Они оба замерли. Иви по-прежнему смотрела на синеватые складки гор, но ничего не видела, по-прежнему в ушах свистел шум ветра, но слышала она лишь свое сильно бьющееся сердце. И остро ощущала тяжелое тепло мужских рук, не дававшее расслабиться ни на мгновение.  
Без слов, граф развернул ее к себе и обхватил бедра, приподнимая Иви, усаживая на выступ стены. Сначала Иви не поняла, зачем, но когда те же руки торопливо потянули вверх ее юбки, заерзала, одновременно, пытаясь перехватить мужские ладони. Но де Ге уже придвинулся достаточно близко, чтобы она не могла сомкнуть колен, и теперь быстрыми движениями расшнуровывал гульфик на бриджах.  
«Сумасшедший! Ведь увидят», — пронеслось в голове испуганно заалевшей Иви, пытающейся оглядеться. Широкие плечи и грудь де Ге заслоняли от нее почти весь окружающий мир, а собственное тело предало в очередной раз, с готовностью приняв в себя настойчивого гостя. Молодая женщина обхватила руками шею графа, радуясь тому, что перед тем, как выйти на стену, надела широкий плащ, и пряча лицо в шерстяной ткани туники на мужской груди. Сильные руки де Ге держали ее, страхуя от падения.  
Иви чувствовала как ветер, дующий в спину, играет полами плаща, чувствовала пустоту и неохватность горизонта за собой, страх и стыд, при мысли, что кто-нибудь из челяди их сейчас увидит и догадается, чем они тут занимаются, тепло, исходящее от мужского тела рядом, и то, как ее тело постепенно поддается нарастающему ритму, вливается в него. На этот раз движения его тела не были резкими, наоборот, приобняв Иви, граф словно покачивал ее на себе, и от этого его плоть внутри ощущалась совсем по-другому, затрагивая и рождая ощущение наслаждения в таких глубинах, где Иви в принципе не привыкла ничего чувствовать.  
Со слабым стоном, который мгновенно унес ветер, Иви приникла к де Ге, восстанавливая дыхание. Пальцы сами потянулись помочь со шнуровкой бриджей, и откуда-то сверху послышался смешок.  
— Ты с самого первого раза пытаешься что-нибудь на мне завязывать, — приглушенно-веселым голосом сказал господин граф. Вспомнил о нарукавнике. Иви одернула вниз, поверх бриджей, его тунику, и чуть отстранилась — высоты она побаивалась и совершать резкие движения было страшновато. Ну да, госпожа Аликс не завязывала ему нарукавники. С госпожой Аликс он бы себе такого не позволил у всех на виду. Это с ней, с Иви, нечего церемониться.  
— Иди, давай, собирайся, — широкой большой ладонью граф шлепнул ее по заднице, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
Молодая женщина скользнула прочь от зубчатой стены и фигуры рядом с ней. Закат уже совсем скоро. Неужто это было прощание? Разве прощаются вот так? Иви давно и безнадежно запуталась в том, что она должна чувствовать, а чего не должна. Что сказать на прощание мужчине, который брал тебя столько раз, и не сказать, чтоб по твоей собственной воле, но и не сказать, что против? И ведь он — муж госпожи Аликс. И вообще, странный, грубый человек, столько времени продержавший Иви в темнице. Но сейчас ведь отпускает. Чего ж медлить? Почему каждый шаг дается так тяжело?  
Де Ге тихо и быстро, как он обычно двигался, вдруг нагнал Иви и, обхватив лицо ладонями, поцеловал, глубоко и неистово, чуть ли не приподнимая над землей. Оторвался, и с силой снова приник к губам парой крепких, коротких поцелуев.  
— Все, — сказал он задохнувшейся от нехватки воздуха и избытка чувств Иви. — Теперь иди.  
А вот это точно было прощание. Со слезящимися от ветра глазами молодая женщина зашагала вниз по лестнице, чувствуя, как при каждом шаге размазывается по внутренней стороне бедер вытекающее из лона семя. Если будет ребенок…

В повозке Иви уселась, подтянув колени почти к подбородку и обхватив их руками. На сердце было тяжело, муторно. Хорошо хоть, в сумерках слезы, без спроса текущие по щекам, было не разглядеть.  
Реми уселся напротив, и какое-то время в повозке царило грустное молчание, но потом трубадур взял в руки лютню и тихо запел потешную песню. Одну, другую, и Иви, украдкой смахнув слезы со щек, улыбнулась и начала подпевать.  
До первой ночевки они доехали уже в темноте, и Иви мысленно удивлялась, как вообще смогли доехать: по узким горным колеям, когда ни зги не видать, двигаться можно разве что на ощупь. Ну да, похоже, возница ездил тут далеко не в первый раз.  
На том месте, где телега остановилась, их встретила пара уехавших из замка раньше слуг, которые принялись таскать поклажу. Иви в сопровождении трубадура тоже некоторое время шагала в гору, пока Реми не утянул ее чуть в сторону, к укрытому за обломком скалы входу в пещеру.  
Внутри Иви стало жутко — вспомнились дни и ночи, проведенные в подземелье, да и гулкая холодная темнота, в которую они спускались, пугала сама по себе. Пару раз, до того как впереди показался свет факелов, Иви даже споткнулась, но рука Реми удержала ее от падения. Дальше проход расширялся, превращаясь в пещеру с довольно высоким потолком. На стенах были прикреплены горящие факелы, в дальнем конце горел очаг, над готорым что-то варилось в большом котле. У котла хлопотали Флор и несколько женщин, всех их Иви видела раньше в замке. Чуть поодаль играли дети, в нишах у стен были обустроены постели.  
После того, как вновь прибывшие, включая Иви, подкрепились, им предоставили возможность отдохнуть на соломе, густо настеленной у стен вместо кроватей. Иви долго не могла уснуть и плохо спала в непривычной обстановке, под храп, кашель и прочий шум множества лежавших тут же людей. Ей все время не хватало воздуха и казалось, что пещера вот-вот обрушится прямо на голову.  
Проснувшись, пообвыкнув и переборов страх, молодая женщина отправилась осмотреть убежище более основательно. Начать, в силу естественной надобности, пришлось с отхожего места. Оно находилось в другой пещере и слава Богу: пахло там, как обычно пахнет от отхожего места, да еще и расположенного не на свежем воздухе.  
Пещер, как оказалось, в горе было много. Стоит зазеваться — заблудишься. Одной ходить по ним Иви не решилась, найдя себе проводника среди детей — сына замкового кузнеца, Эрньеу. Мальчишка чувствовал себя тут как дома и, польщенный, охотно делился сведениями с «н-графиней». Правда понимала «н-графиня» не все — мальчишка пришепетывал и глотал звуки. Одна из девушек, встретившаяся им в пещере, по дну которой протекал ручей и в которой набирали воду для готовки и стирки, сказала, что пора идти есть, и Иви пришлось вернуться в большую пещеру, где уже подкреплялись трубадур и возница.  
Поедят и поедут. От этой мысли становилось трудно дышать и тяжестью сдавливало виски. Зачем так спешить, они же в безопасности, уже далеко от замка? Ведь можно переждать здесь и, если все обойдется, вернуться. Иви боялась думать о своем будущем, поэтому сразу прогоняла появлявшиеся мысли прочь всю дорогу и всю ночь. Но сейчас, будто ведро переполнилась, и тесто, которое она упорно утрамбовывала в него, неудержимо полезло наружу.  
Стыдная, запретная мысль — что она не хочет назад, к Гастону, что боится — он до конца дней не забудет и не простит… Иви вдруг согнуло пополам, будто ее уже ударили в живот. Рот наполнился горечью, а на глазах выступили слезы боли. Иви вытерла губы и осторожно попробовала выпрямиться. Боль прострелила куда-то в бок, но вдохнуть полной грудью она смогла. Кушать больше не хотелось.  
Другого пути, кроме как к Гастону, Иви не видела. Они венчаны перед Богом и людьми, и не вернуться, когда тебя не удерживают насильно, — страшный грех. А остаться одной в незнакомом месте, среди незнакомых людей — страшный страх. Она ведь глупая, ее любой обидеть и облапошить сможет, одинокую-то. Вот и получалось… получалось, что лучше ей оставаться у графа де Ге. Тут-то она уже притерпелась.  
Отговорки все это, долг ее, как жены, вернуться к мужу. Нечего тут думать. Не о чем. Иви сглотнула опять наполнившую рот горечь. Господин граф сначала велел удостовериться, что она не в тягости. Для этого нужно подождать седмицу, не больше. А уж потом ехать. Мысль об отсрочке принесла облегчение.  
— Мы можем остаться здесь на денек? — осмелела Иви, рассчитывая найти у трубадура поддержку: Реми ведь не хотел покидать замок.  
Тот, оторвавшись от еды, взглянул на нее и ничего не ответил, но Иви показалось, что мысли ее Реми прочитал и в душе посмеялся наивной Ивиной хитрости. Молодой женщине стало обидно. Вот, даже и трубадур ее за дурочку держит. Она встала, не дожидаясь, пока остальные закончат трапезу, и пошла бродить по пещерам оставшееся до отъезда время.  
Иви было тошно, и страшно, и обидно. Хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь уголок и, тихо поскуливая, выплакаться, пожалеть себя. Но за ней снова увязался сынишка кузнеца, и она терпела, периодически стискивая зубы, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, и рот кривился, готовый к плачу.  
Иви думала, они успели отъехать от замка довольно далеко, но простодушный Эрньеу выдал секрет:  
— Это по дороге долго, а по пещерам близко.  
— Покажешь? — попросила Иви, и мальчишка кивнул.  
— Только тихо, чтоб никто не видел, — добавила Иви, на всякий случай, оглянувшись.  
Пещеры тянулись, как казалось Иви, бесконечно. Иногда приходилось карабкаться вверх и ненадолго выныривать на поверхность, шагать по покрытым колючим кустарником горным склонам, а потом снова вырять в малозаметные на первый взгляд гроты. Один из таких гротов привел их в подземный ход, явно созданный человеком. Эрньеу подпрыгнул, чтобы достать из стенной ниши факел и ловко щелкнув трутом, поджег его.  
Ход был относительно широкий — два человека могли идти по нему свободно, не соприкасаясь. Выдолбленные в скале стены заканчивались где арочным, а где ровным потолком, пол тоже был ровный, с недавними следами волочения по нему чего-то тяжелого. Кое-где ход сужался, кое-где расширялся и это создавало разнообразие при движении.  
Пол под ногами ощутимо пошел вверх и вскоре Иви с Эрньеу уперлись в тупик. Мальчишку, впрочем, это не удивило и не испугало. Он посветил себе факелом и приподнялся на цыпочки, дернув что-то в стене. Пока каменная плита, прийдя в движение, освобождала проход, Эрньеу бережливо затушил факел и сложил в нишу, схожую с той, в которой взял его на входе.  
Иви довольно быстро поняла, куда именно в замке ведет этот ход — в подземелье под донжоном, где хранили продукты и содержали узников. Она сама провела там почти год. Тогда, заточенной в нем Иви подземелье казалось огромным, теперь же она с удивлением отметила, что не такое уж оно большое.  
До конца не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Иви по лестнице поднялась в донжон, в комнату, которую за последние месяцы привыкла считать своей. Иви не была здесь всего полдня и ночь, но комната, кровать, сундук у стены и забытая на нем начатая вышивка уже казались какими-то чужими, ненастоящими.  
— Ты иди, — сказала Иви своему проводнику, усаживаясь на сундук — на нее вдруг накатила непривычная слабость. — Иди и никому не говори, что куда-то со мной ходил.  
Реми, когда обнаружит, что ее нет, наверняка догадается, где искать, и даже будет доволен — ведь он не хотел уезжать из замка, а теперь у него будет повод вернуться.  
Что за повод вернуться у нее самой, Иви задумываться боялась. Она тут посидит немножко, а потом вернется в пещеры тем же путем, через потайной ход. Ну или перед тем, как идти обратно выглянет во двор, посмотрит…

Раймон поднял голову случайно. И случайно взгляд, скользя по стенам донжона, выхватил фигуру в окне. Там, где ее не должно быть. Фигуру, которой в замке нет. Померещилось — досадливо тряхнул он головой. И тут же, не пойми на какой случай, решил проверить.  
Легко одолевая по паре ступенек за раз, он миновал кухню, и следующий поворот лестницы вдруг открыл ему вид на торопливо сбегающую вниз, как раз ему навстречу, Иви. При виде де Ге, она испуганно замерла, защитным инстинктивным жестом приподняв плечи, втягивая в них голову.  
Раймон смотрел на эту дурочку и не знал, что делать. Надо же, вернулась! Кто б мог подумать, Аликс он ублажал как мог, но она сбежала, а Иви… И ведь вернулась. Эта мысль грела, раздвигая сопротивляющиеся губы в довольную ухмылку. Значит, не так все плохо у него с женщинами. По крайней мере, с одной.  
— Ну, и чего явилась? — буркнул де Ге.  
Грубый тон в сочетании с нахмуренными бровями заставил Иви вздрогнуть и еще сильнее втянуть голову в плечи.  
— И где этот болван Реми? Я ему что велел?  
— Я не… он не… виноват, — наконец, выдавила из себя она. — Это я.  
— Что ты?  
— Я сама… вернулась.  
— Вижу, — вместо слова у Раймона опять вышло не очень разборчивое бурчанье, но желание рассмеяться и немедленно прижать ее к себе до хруста в костях сдержать удалось.  
— Франки! — раздался крик снаружи.

Иви не верила, что весь этот крестовый поход на самом деле. Не верила, пока не услышала громкий крик дозорного с башни.  
На этот крик на крепостные стены высыпали все, от мала до велика. Высыпали, еще когда войско крестоносцев казалось маленьким темным пятнышком на горизонте. Пятно растянулось в узкую темную ленту, зазмеившуюся по дороге, затем полчище мелких, похожих на муравьиные, фигурок, начало расползаться, медленно окружая замок.  
— Слишком много… — удрученно выдохнул кто-то, и этот выдох шорохом отчаяния пронесся над головами. Больше никто не проронил ни слова, до тех самых пор, пока от чернеющего уже под самыми стенами людского моря не отделилась и не подъехала к воротам группа всадников под орифламмами.  
— Именем короля Филиппа и Его Святейшества Папы приказываю тебе сдаться, де Ге! Открой ворота и выдай нам всех еретиков, которых приютил в своем замке, — Раймон узнал голос аббата Сито, а ныне папского легата Арнаута Амори.  
— Король франков не властен мне приказывать, и тебе это известно, — легко перекрывая шум и расстояние своим мощным басом, ответил де Ге. — Я подчиняюсь лишь своему сюзерену — королю Арагона.  
— Король Педро признал верховную власть Его Святейшества.  
Раймон усмехнулся перед тем, как прокричать в ответ со стены общеизвестную истину:  
— Вассал моего вассала — не мой вассал.  
— Отказываясь признать власть Папы, ты лишь усугубляешь свою вину. Покайся, и Господь дарует тебе легкую смерть.  
Де Ге усмехнулся.  
— Если тебе не дорога собственная бессмертная душа, подумай хотя бы о тех, кого происки дьявола, овладевшего тобой, без вины ведут прямо в чистилище. Отпусти хотя бы свою супругу. С нами здесь ее брат, Гильом де Вуазен, он требует ее выдачи.  
У Раймона непроизвольно дернулся уголок рта. Он взглянул на застывшую в ужасе Иви.  
— Хочешь туда? — усмешка вышла кривой.  
Даже сейчас Иви предпочла бы оказаться в чистилище, чем поблизости от Гильома. Но, кто знает, вдруг там, внизу, и Гастон? Вдруг он смотрит сюда, видит ее на стене? Молодая женщина качнула головой, отказываясь, отступая на шаг.  
— Моя жена останется со мной, — ставя точку в разговоре, сообщил де Ге.  
— Одумайся, несчастный! Передай женщину в руки брата, пока не поздно! — тем не менее, продолжил увещевать папский легат, но де Ге уже принял решение.  
— Уведи ее, — велел Раймон, обращаясь к кормилице.

Глядя со стены на полчища, окружившие его родовое гнездо, де Ге чувствовал гнев. Гнев и что-то еще, чему он не мог подобрать название.  
Замок Гельон в последний раз осаждался еще маврами во времена Карла Великого, когда его стены были вдвое меньше и ниже. Последующие поколения рода де Ге отстраивали и укрепляли свое гнездо, расширяли владения. Дед Раймона, женившись на Бланке, единственной дочери графа Конфлан, получил в наследство еще один замок и графство, а отец решил разделить унаследованные владения между сыновьями вопреки правилу майората, согласно которому старший сын получал все. Иногда Раймону приходила в голову мысль, что будь у отца еще один замок и возможность, он и Реми бы не обделил. Так или иначе, Пейран, будучи двенадцатью годами старше Раймона и не желая ждать кончины батюшки для того, чтобы начать самостоятельно управлять землями, получил более богатое и близкое к Барселоне графство Конфлан, а Раймону, уже после смерти отца, досталась семейная вотчина де Ге.  
И теперь, глядя со стены на сборище вторых, третьих, четвертых и прочих младших сыновей, пришедших сюда, дабы огнем и мечом завоевать себе то, что досталось ему волевым отцовским решением, Раймон чувствовал какое-то смутное раздражение. Ведь, не раздели батюшка наследства, и он бы добывал себе земли и богатства в походах, сравнявшись с этой жадной толпой.  
Но было и отличие, за которое разум Раймона ухватился с жадностью — те, кто стоит сейчас под стенами Гельона, не просто младшие сыновья графских и баронских семей, они — чужаки здесь, франки. Как когда-то мавры, они пришли не просто за богатством и землями, они пришли насаждать свою веру, свой язык, свою власть.  
Их много, да, но все это сборище надо кормить. В поход они выступили по всем правилам военной науки — в начале лета, когда на полях зреет урожай, и к зиме, ясное дело, хотели основательно закрепиться, а еще лучше, закончить поход. К тому же, чем дольше войско франков остается под стенами Гельона, тем больше времени на подготовку и укрепление сил у остальных — Конфлана, Каркассона, Тулузы. Владения виконтов Транкавелей и графов Тулузских были куда более крупными и лакомыми кусками, чем Гельон, но родовой замок де Ге стоял на пути к ним, запирая перевал. Поэтому на осаду у новоявленных крестоносцев нет времени. К тому же, то, что они сотворили в Безье, должно быть, сильно подняло им боевой дух. Так что, быть штурму, и защитникам Гельона предстоит сражаться так, чтобы замок брали как можно дольше и большими потерями.  
Тут Раймон осознал и смог мысленно назвать чувство, не дававшее ему покоя наряду с гневом — это было ощущение необратимости происходящего. Что бы ни случилось дальше, Гельон уже не будет прежним. Окситания уже не будет прежней. Сам Раймон, даже если выживет, не будет прежним. Многие из тех, кого он знает с рождения, перестанут существовать.  
Де Ге нахмурился, гоня прочь непрошенные, отвлекающие от главного сейчас мысли и чувства.  
Все самое ценное из Гельона уже вывезли, покинула замок и значительная часть челяди, остались те, кто был нужен, чтобы обеспечивать жизнедеятельность замка и оборонять его. Франков много, и для ускоренного штурма они попытаются использовать свое численное преимущество. Но им нужно сохранить силы, чтобы продолжать двигаться дальше и осаждать другие замки. Де Ге усмехнулся — будет интересно увидеть как Амори и де Монфор выбирают между двумя плохими вариантами.  
Арнаута Амори Раймон знал еще в бытность того аббатом главного монастыря цистерцианцев — тот несколько раз останавливался в Гельоне на пути в Каркассон и Тулузу, где пытался вести диспуты с «совершенными»* в надежде вернуть церкви авторитет и паству. Амори слыл одним из немногих католических иерархов, бравших на себя труд соблюдать постулаты религии, которую проповедовал. Раймон никогда не был особенно религиозен, поэтому с настороженным непониманием относился к фанатикам, во что бы те не веровали. Относить ли к таким Амори — он не был уверен, но папский легат де Ге не нравился. Обманчивая кротость, с которой он увещевал заблудших «в ереси» обитателей замка, не произвела впечатления и не поколебала их убеждений. «Он — от этого мира, хоть и мнит себя гласом Божьим», — сказала после кормилица, и Раймон был с ней согласен. В глазах еще относительно молодого аббата горел огонек вполне земных страстей — честолюбия и нетерпимости, которые Амори успешно рядил в борьбу за чистоту церкви, сталкиваясь с собратьями во Христе по мере продвижения по лестнице церковной иерархии, и в борьбу за чистоту веры, сталкиваясь с сопротивлением его воле местной знати и населения.  
С Симоном де Монфором все было понятнее — тот был хитер и откровенно безжалостен, готов перешагнуть через любую преграду на пути к своей цели. С Амори их роднило непомерное честолюбие и жажда власти.

Осадные башни и требушеты* прибыли позже пешего и конного войска, но франки сразу же, не теряя времени, подтянули их поближе к замку, насколько позволяли скалы, и принялись ровнять путь дальше, чтобы при штурме можно было подтянуть их к самым стенам. Раймон приказал лучникам выпустить с десяток стрел — поубавить вражеский пыл, после чего расчищать пути для осадных орудий крестоносцы начали, не выпуская щитов из рук.  
Стража на стене, издеваясь, во все горло затянула сочиненную Реми на франкском песенку:  
— Явились нищие подранки  
Под стены бить баклуши.  
Но не Гельон получат франки,  
А дохлого осла уши!  
Уи-ля-ля, дохлого осла уши!  
Что-то такое сейчас и было нужно, чтобы не падать духом, не думать о будущем. Раймон расхохотался, дослушав песню до конца, и со второго раза принялся подпевать.

Безысходность и злость веселят не хуже вина. Но и от них рано или поздно наступает похмелье, что зовется тоской. На закате, когда во франкском лагере стали зажигать костры, Раймон вгляделся в непривычное, шумное море огней вокруг Гельона и почувствовал, как щемит сердце. Он все стоял на стене, не в силах заставить себя уйти, и смотрел, как мерцают эти огни.  
Судя по скорости, с которой франки прокладывали путь осадным орудиям, штурмовать замок они попробуют в ближайшие дни. Раймон подумал о том, что неплохо бы соорудить свой требушет во дворе и пострелять в сторону осадных башен. Этой мыслью чуть позже он поделился с Робером, капитаном стражи, и Энекотом — мастером-оружейником, который тут же занялся рисованием будущего орудия.  
Было еще одно незаконченное дело, неотданное распоряжение. Оторвав Реми от исполнения потешных песен, Раймон сказал:  
— Увезешь ее завтра. И чтоб глаз в дороге не спускал, а не так, как в этот раз.  
Реми извиняющимся жестом развел руками и кивнул.  
По-хорошему, отправить их с Иви надо было уже сегодня, но Раймон не хотел, чтобы она уехала вот так сразу, они ведь даже толком не увиделись. Ноги сами понесли его в сторону донжона. Можно было, как обычно, велеть Жоффруа или кормилице привести Иви к нему, но Раймону вдруг захотелось увидеть ее исподтишка, когда она не ожидает его появления. Ее сегодняшнее поведение позабавило его, и, вспоминая их дневную встречу, Раймон почувствовал, как улыбается.  
Иви они не нашел ни в трапезной, ни на кухне и поднялся наверх, в комнату, которую определила ей н-Ано. Там было тихо и темно. Прикрыв дверь изнутри, Раймон присел на сундук напротив кровати. Просто сидел, опустив руки между коленей и слыша тихое размеренное дыхание. Долго сидел. Когда глаза приноровились к темноте, он даже разглядел очертания тела. Она спала, как жила, сжавшись в оборонительный комочек.  
Поначалу Раймона разочаровало и даже немного возмутило, что в эту ночь, когда вокруг горят франкские костры, она так легко и быстро заснула и не проснулась, когда он вошел, скрипнув дверными петлями. Но теперь, глядя на защитную позу, которую тело Иви сохраняло во сне, он понял, что, возможно, для нее вся жизнь — в Гельоне уж точно — была похожа на ночь в окружении вражеских костров.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Раймон снял кольчугу, но дальше раздеваться не стал и осторожно лег рядом. Ложе оказалось маловато для его размеров. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, прижал ее к себе, уткнувшись носом за ухо, вдыхая теплый, вкусный запах кожи и волос, почувствовал, как Иви, не просыпаясь, подтянула его руку повыше себе под грудь и заснул почти мгновенно.

Его разбудил какой-то звук. Раймон уже хотел было перевернуться на спину и снова погрузится в сон, но что-то лязгнуло опять. Де Ге неловко перелез через спящую Иви и выглянул в окно. Стоял самый темный, предрассветный час, и во дворе ничего было не разглядеть, но лязг повторился, на этот раз, сопровождаемый всхрипом. Предсмертным всхрипом, уж такие вещи Раймон умел определять безошибочно.  
Он бросился надевать кольчугу, шум во дворе нарастал. Проснувшаяся Иви приподнялась на постели, но Раймон, схватив меч, уже выбегал на лестницу. Крики и лязг металла безошибочно указывали на то, что идет бой. Но как? Откуда? Штурм не начинался… Особенно громкие звуки доносились с той стороны двора, где расположен колодец… Потайной ход!  
Тут к лязгу доспехов и мечей добавился новый металлический звук — решетка ворот, скрежеща, начала подниматься вверх.  
— К воротам! Руби цепи! — во всю мощь легких заорал Раймон и сам бросился через двор к надвратной башне.  
Пока де Ге и те из его людей, кто кинулся выполнять его приказ, пробивались туда, в проход, образованный поднявшейся решеткой, хлынули крестоносцы. Раймон рубил мечом налево и направо, в буквальном смысле прорубая себе путь сквозь поток франков. Ему удалось прорваться на лестницу, ведущую вверх, к помещению для стражников, поднимавших и опускавших решетку ворот. Узкие каменные ступеньки были завалены трупами и ранеными — своими, чужими — которых приходилось отталкивать, через которые переступать. Наверху, в башне, Раймон увидел, как один из его людей мечом пытается перерубить цепь. Без слов, он присоединился, ударив с размаха так, что от места столкновения металла с металлом полетели искры. Перерубленная цепь отлетела в противоположную сторону, сильно ударив по плечу того, кто наносил удары до Раймона.  
Под грохот и крики де Ге выглянул во двор, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Решетка упала, придавив тех, кто в этот момент оказался под ней. Толпа крестоносцев на мосту остановилась, упершись в преграду, но внутри замковых стен вовсю шло полноценное сражение.  
— Колодец! — свесившись с башни, прокричал Раймон своим людям. Ближний потайной ход начинался в колодце и тянулся на пару сотен метров от стен Гельона. Ход был надежно замаскирован, им давно не пользовались и найти его без наводки франки не могли… Раймон стиснул зубы. Потом. Сейчас нужно перекрыть крестоносцам путь в замок. Кто показал им этот путь, он выяснит потом.  
Со стороны конюшен пожар полыхал уже вовсю. Испуганные лошади ржали, пытаясь выбраться из горящей постройки. В свете пламени де Ге разглядел, что франки продолжают выбираться из колодца.  
На лестнице снова завязался бой — противники пытались овладеть надвратной башней, чтобы обеспечить своему войску более быстрый и удобный доступ в замок через ворота. На помощь защитникам башни подтянулись воины со стен, вместе им удавалось отражать атаки франков, используя узость лестничного прохода и поливая их маслом прямо из окон.  
Замок можно удержать только если удастся контролировать три опорные точки: ворота, колодец, донжон. В предрассветной серости, подсвеченной пожаром, Раймон видел, что защитников Гельона меньше, чем прорвавшихся в замок франков. Из башни он выбрался на стену, пытаясь оценить, насколько. Открывшаяся картина не внушала надежд. Усилий Робера и его бойцов пока оказалось недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть потайной ход — крестоносцы окружали колодец плотным кольцом, понимая, что единственный путь подкрепления и отхода отдавать нельзя.  
«Почему лучники не стреляют со стен по франкам у колодца, они же отличная мишень?» — успел удивиться Раймон, перед тем, как уловив шум за стенами, понять, что внешний штурм начался, и воинам на стенах теперь не до сражающихся во внутреннем дворе.

Пейран рассчитывал, что Гельон продержится неделю. Раймон самонадеяно рассчитывал превзойти этот срок. Он подготовил замок к внешнему штурму, укрепил стены, распорядился приготовить масло и смолу, отправил прочь челядь и оставил внутри почти только воинов, чтобы еды хватило продержаться дольше. Он совершенно не принял в расчет одного: предательства. В результате основное преимущество осажденных — неприступные, высокие стены — он упустил меньше чем за пару предрассветных часов. Больше преимуществ не было.  
Кровь и пот каплями стекали со лба, уменьшая видимость. Стрела ударила в грудь, отскочив от кольчуги, и Раймон понял, что часть крепостных стен уже контролируют франкские лучники. С оставшимися силами замок не удержать. Только донжон.  
— Отступаем к донжону, — велел он немногочисленным воинам, вместе с которыми последние часы оборонял надвратную башню.

Ни разу в жизни Иви еще не было так страшно. Не только за себя — за людей, которых она успела узнать, к которым успела привыкнуть. Выглядывать из окна было опасно, но она все равно не могла удержаться — и с ужасом видела, сначала, как франков во дворе становится все больше, потом — как все больше трупов — своих и чужих — остается лежать в неестественных позах повсюду, как все большая часть построек во дворе занимается пламенем.  
От созерцания этого завораживающего величием разрушения и смерти зрелища Иви оторвала н-Ано, поставив молодую женщину помешивать закипающее в огромном котле масло. Иви мешала, тщательно проворачивая здоровенный черпак, аккуратно, стараясь не пролить, наполняла подносимые двумя молоденькими оруженосцами ведра кипящим маслом, помогала выливать в котел холодное масло, подносимое в глинянных сосудах из подвала, подкладывала в огонь дрова. Она уже потеряла счет времени, спину ломило, а руки одеревенели, когда в донжоне раздался низкий, более тихий и хриплый чем обычно голос графа де Ге:  
— Руби переход!  
«Живой!» — пропустило удар сердце, а ноги сами сделали шаг, чтобы понестись наверх, убедиться. Но масло предостерегающе булькнуло, Иви зашипела, одернув слегка ошпаренную руку и не выпуская тяжелый черпак из второй.  
Сверху послышались удары по дереву и камню — воины ломали ведущую в донжон из господских покоев галерею, тем самым отрезая башню от внешнего мира.  
— Реми, Жоффруа, проверьте ход, — перекрывая стук, послышался голос де Ге. — И принесите кто-нибудь воды.  
Мимо по лестнице торопливо спустились Реми и Жоффруа — в подземелье, проверить тайный ход — догадалась Иви. Следом по ступенькам сбежал один из оруженосцев, схватил ведро с водой и побежал обратно.  
Привязанная к кипящему котлу поручением н-Ано, Иви не знала, что делать, как от него избавиться. Бросить огромный котел без присмотра нельзя, а оруженосец, которого она собиралась попросить остаться вместо нее, убежал так быстро, что Иви и рта раскрыть не успела.  
Со страшным грохотом галерея рухнула вниз, во двор, заставив содрогнуться всю башню. Из котла выплеснулось масло, но в этот раз Иви успела отстраниться. Она продолжала помешивать масло, пока наконец оруженосцы не спустились снова с пустыми ведрами, наполнив которые, Иви попросилась подняться наверх.  
Один из оруженосцев и Иви с горячими ведрами осторожно поднялись по лестнице. Франков поливали маслом прямо через проход, который раньше вел на галерею, а теперь в пустоту. Отдав полное ведро и получив в обмен пустое, Иви смогла сделать то, зачем поднялась — увидеть де Ге. Как и многие воины вокруг он был покрыт брызгами крови с головы до ног: лицо, доспехи, спутанные, слипшиеся волосы. Кольчуга в нескольких местах разрублена, на окровавленном мече зазубрины, шлем, видимо, где-то потерян. Подойти ближе и оказаться в поле его зрения Иви побоялась, да и Реми с Жоффруа как раз вернулись, рассказав, что прошли по потайному ходу и убедились, что он свободен и франками не обнаружен.  
— Тогда все, кто не в состоянии сражаться, уходят по нему, — сказал де Ге. И заметив протестующее движение кормилицы, добавил: — Сейчас же и без разговоров.  
На этих словах Иви молча отступила на лестницу.

Раймону казалось, что время остановилось. Глаза замечали, как сначала рассвело, как рассвет сменил полдень, как солнце начинает клониться к закату. К первому закату, когда он больше не хозяин в своем замке. Глаза видели, но разум принимать отказывался. Пока можно удержать донжон, он будет его удерживать.  
Сквозь проем, ведший раньше на галерею, а теперь оскалившийся кое-как обрубленными деревянными креплениями, Раймон видел, что франки уже вовсю хозяйничают во дворе, складывая из обломков галереи костер вокруг донжона. Защитники башни время от времени прерывали их возню, поливая кипящим маслом, но покрытые маслом доски будут лишь лучше гореть. Из донжона франки попытаются противника «выкурить» в самом буквальном смысле. Скоро в башне станет нечем дышать, поэтому всем, кто еще мог уйти, надо уходить.  
Кормилица не пыталась оспорить его решение, она лишь подошла к нему и, пристально глядя в глаза, сказала:  
— Ты знаешь, я не считаю уход из этого мира несчастьем, но на смертном одре твоей матери я обещала заботиться о тебе.  
— Ты заботилась. Даже дольше, чем должно. Почти до седой бороды, — на последних словах Раймон нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
Дрогнувшие губы кормилицы попытались сложиться в ответную улыбку.  
— Тогда позволь мне сделать это еще раз. Мы можем уйти сейчас все. Что бы не уготовил нам царь мира сего, сейчас есть выбор — уйти и сражаться дальше, в других битвах.  
Раймон покачал головой.  
— Проследи, чтобы унесли раненых. Оруженосцев тоже забери. И ее, — он знал, кормилица поймет, что он имел в виду Иви.  
— Хорошо, — Ано кивнула.  
Раймон услышал, как требовательно заурчал его голодный желудок, сводя на нет торжественность момента, и рассмеялся. Кормилица все поняла и первым делом принесла с кухни крупно нарезанные куски хлеба и мяса.  
Пока оставшиеся боеспособными защитники донжона — десяток человек, успел подсчитать Раймон — подкреплялись, Ано подрядила оруженосцев переносить раненых в подвал.  
— Эй, вы, окающие* ослы! — донесся зычный голос снизу. — Уши когда резать будем: сейчас или когда сдохнете?  
Кусок встал поперек горла гневом и бессилием.

— Я тут… я буду масло… кто-то же должен… — Иви замолчала, сама не понимая, как объяснить свою потребность остаться. Но н-Ано, кажется, поняла.  
— Подумай о ребенке, — сказала кастелянша. — А вдруг?  
Иви слабо верила в свою возможную беременность — за два года супружества она так и не понесла, с чего бы теперь. Но ведь и правда, вдруг?  
— Я спущусь. Чуть попозже, — пообещала Иви.  
Н-Ано испытывающе посмотрела на нее, но ничего не сказала перед тем как скрыться в лестничном проходе.

Когда Раймон снова выглянул наружу, оказалось, что за время затишья во дворе произошли существенные изменения: франки как-то умудрились поднять решетку на воротах, из остатков галереи теперь устраивали не костер, а подобие осадной башни. Скорее всего, кто-то из захватчиков отдал приказ приберечь его будущее имущество, горько усмехнулся Раймон. Жечь не будут, будут штурмовать. Что ж, так даже лучше.  
— Тащите масло, — приказал он, повернувшись вглубь донжона.

— Рано, — голосом придержал Раймон лучника, прицелившегося горящей стрелой на сооруженную франками осадную башню. Те как раз пытались пустить башню в ход, и Раймон выжидал, когда франкских воинов соберется в ней побольше. По всему было видно, что они решили до темноты попробовать взять донжон.  
Когда первый франк выглянул из отверстия в верхней части сооружения, пытаясь подобраться к самому низкому из окон, де Ге скомандовал «пора», и на осаждающих сначала полилось масло, а следом метко выпущенная стрела подожгла облитое осадное орудие. Крики заживо сгорающих франков огласили вечерний воздух, заставив Раймона испытать мстительное удовлетворение. Пытавшихся спастись из осадной башни лучники останавливали стрелами.  
Эта попытка штурма была отбита. Ночь прошла в тревожном ожидании — никто не спал, памятуя о нападении прошлой ночи. Веки от изнеможения иногда опускались сами, но Раймон быстро встряхивался, озираясь и внимательно прислушиваясь — слух в темноте давал больше сведений, чем зрение. И сюда по звукам, доносившимся со двора, франки тоже бодрствовали.  
Оставшимся воинам пришлось разделиться: часть во главе с Раймоном осталась стеречь бывший проход на галерею, часть под предводительством Робера перешла этажом ниже, на кухню, где располагались самые низкие в донжоне окна.

Началось с рассветом. Франки атаковали разом: мечники с осадной башни нижний уровень окон, лучники — проход на галерею с крепостных стен. Широта ничем не закрытого прохода давала франкским лучникам хороший обзор, что не замедлило сказаться: двое из защитников донжона были ранены, обстрел усложнил возможности обороны от мечников. Осадное орудие в этот раз противники предусмотрительно облили водой, чтобы не загорелось.  
Раймон услышал испуганный вскрик, когда первому крестоносцу удалось, зацепившись, пролезть в кухонное окно, но почти сразу воины Робера вытолкнули его, и франк полетел вниз, на каменные плиты двора. Град стрел обрушился в ответ на окна и зияющее отверстие прохода.

Иви вскрикнула, увидев одного из осаждающих так близко, когда тот влез в окно. Первого Робер выкинул обратно, но довольно скоро в проеме окна показался второй, за ним третий. На кухне завязался бой, и Иви в страхе вжалась в угол за принесенными из подвала большими емкостями с маслом, где уже пряталась ночью, чтобы не попасться на глаза де Ге, когда тот периодически спускался этажом ниже.  
Звенела сталь, слышался топот, кухонная утварь падала с полок. Влажные чавкающие звуки и полузадушенный вскрик напомнили Иви, как крестьяне режут скотину в деревне. Выглянув, она поняла, что память подсказала ей верно — оба франкских воина лежали на покрытом соломой полу, а над одним из них со свежеокровавленным мечом в руке возвышался де Ге.

— Какого… дьявола?! — изумлению и злости Раймона при виде Иви не было предела. — Реми! — заорал он во всю глотку. — Немедленно забирай ее и тащи вниз!  
Поборов привычную робость и страх, Иви шагнула вперед и вцепилась в де Ге, хватая его за руки, за кольчугу и пояс, в попытках увести с собой.  
— Идем! — повторяла она как заклинанье. — Ну, идем!  
— Реми, кому сказано! — рявкнул де Ге, грубо отцепляя от себя Иви. Он швырнул ее в руки трубадура, чтобы тут же, пошатнувшись, повернуться, встречая показавшегося в окне еще одного крестоносца.  
Не обращая внимания на сопротивление Иви, Реми потащил ее вниз, к потайному ходу. Оказавшись внутри, она тут же бросилась обратно, ударившись о загородившую вход плиту, чтобы привести в действие которую Реми пришлось ненадолго выпустить Иви из рук. Но он снова схватил ее за локти, заведя их за спину, и так потащил прочь, в глубину тоннеля.  
— Пусти! Его же убьют там! — билась Иви.  
Реми, стиснув зубы, продолжал тащить ее.  
Внезапно тело Иви обмякло в его руках. Выругавшись, он наклонился, чтобы поднять ее на руки, но получил резкий встречный удар головой по носу и второй, уже прицельный, коленом в пах.  
Освободившись, Иви ринулась обратно, ко входу. Добежав до плиты, в спешке ломая ногти и сдирая кожу с пальцев о неровный, шероховатый камень, на ощупь она принялась искать углубление с рычагом. То ли от волнения, то ли от нехватки дыхания, ничего не выходило, а за спиной в глубине тоннеля, уже слышался шум шагов и ругательства Реми.  
Рука резко соскользнула в долгожданное углубление, Иви изо всех сил налегла на рычаг и увидела, как шурша по земляному полу, тяжело отодвигается плита.  
Первым, что встретило Иви за ней, был изумленный запыхавшийся крестоносец с мечом в руках. Она резко отступила назад — и вовремя, потому что в следующее мгновение меч рассек воздух там, где она только что стояла. Крестоносец сделал шаг вперед, внутрь, и тут подоспевший Реми ткнул ему факелом прямо в лицо, полуприкрытое шлемом. Противник заорал, а трубадур, воспользовавшись моментом, ударом ноги повалил временно ослепшего врага.  
— Задвигай обратно! — крикнул Реми, и испуганная Иви повиновалась.  
Пока она с бьющимся в горле сердцем дергала рычаг и наблюдала, как мучительно медленно плита движется в обратном направлении, молясь, чтобы до того, как вход закроется, в подземелье не забежало еще крестоносцев, Реми окончательно разделался с противником, проломив ему лишившуюся шлема голову.  
Повернувшись, Иви увидела, что трубадур принялся раздевать тело.  
— Быстрее, помогай мне.  
И снова Иви беспрекословно подчинилась, инстинктивно чувствуя, что Реми изменил первоначальное решение и не собирается тащить ее в пещеры.  
Снятые доспехи, подтверждая догадку Иви, он кое-как надел на себя.  
— Жди здесь, — сказал Реми, поудобнее поправляя шлем. — И не вздумай отодвигать плиту. Я сам открою с той стороны.  
— Ты за ним?  
Реми кивнул, надавливая на рычаг.

Иви осталась одна. Полураздетое тело мертвеца было не в счет, хотя в любое другое время Иви наверняка пришла бы в ужас от такого соседства. Она пыталась прислушиваться к тому, что происходило за пределами тайного хода, но слышала лишь неясный гул, который, вполне возможно, был лишь плодом ее собственного разума.  
Что может сделать один трубадур против целого войска? До Иви запоздало начало доходить, на что пошел Реми. Если он не вернется? Молодая женщина в страхе кусала губы и, не в силах оставаться на месте, носилась туда-сюда по узкому проходу.  
Плита начала отодвигаться, и Иви глубоко вздохнула, делая шаг вперед. Будь, что будет! Если ей суждено умереть здесь и сейчас, она примет свою судьбу.  
Но в следующее мгновение она увидела Реми и Жоффруа, волокущих тяжелое тело, и бросилась помочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Смоляной нос — отверстие, через которое на осаждающих выливали горячую смолу или масло.  
* «Совершенные» — в очень грубом определении аналог священников у альбигойских еретиков.  
* Требушет — средневековое камнеметательное орудие.  
* Окающие — в дословном переводе название Лангедок означает «язык окающих», поскольку на провансальском языке согласие выражалось с помощью слова «ок», в то время как во французском согласие выражается с помощью «уи». Север в противовес югу называли Лангедуи — «язык уикающих».


	6. Глава 6

Вместе, они дотащили раненого графа до пещер. Несли Жоффруа и Реми, а Иви зажимала рукой рану в плече, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы не слишком им мешать. Когда де Ге, все еще остававшегося без памяти, положили на соломенное ложе в пещере, н-Ано, оттеснив прочих, занялась его ранами, привычно призвав себе в помощницы Иви с Флор.  
Самым тяжелым было снять кольчугу. Ради этого пришлось потревожить раны и кровь полилась с новой силой. Ран оказалось довольно много, но большая их часть, как поняла Иви со слов н-Ано, были не глубоки и не опасны в перевязанном состоянии. Саму Иви пугала кровопотеря, а еще от долгого напряжения, бессонницы и усталости у нее дрожали пальцы. Едва кормилица закончила перевязывать Раймона, Иви поспешила опустить глиняную миску с водой на пол, освободив уставшие, липкие от крови руки. В свете факелов кровь казалась бурой, почти черной. Сил, чтобы наклониться еще раз и попытаться смыть ее, у Иви уже не осталось, хотя миска стояла совсем близко, у ног.  
Один из оруженосцев подошел к н-Ано и, тронув ее за руку сказал:  
— Клод… ему нужен консоламентум*.  
Клод, один из раненных оруженосцев, лежал у противоположной стены. Н-Ано подошла к нему и опустившись рядом на колени, погладила юношу по волосам. То, что жить ему оставалось совсем недолго, Иви поняла, едва приблизившись: дыхание было поверхностным, лицо изменилось до неузнаваемости.  
— Мне страшно, — прошептал он.  
— Не бойся, — ответила н-Ано. — Твое испытание окончено, и душа скоро будет свободна.  
— Вы побудете со мной?  
— Да. Я передам твоей матери, что ты сожалел о расставании с ней.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я хотел сказать? — подросток почти улыбнулся.  
— Знаю, — улыбнулась, прикоснувшись к его щеке н-Ано. Она нараспев принялась читать по-провансальски что-то, что показалось Иви похожим на молитву:  
— Святый Отче, справедливый Бог Добра,  
Ты, который никогда не ошибается,  
не лжет и не сомневается,  
и не боится смерти в мире бога чужого,  
дай нам познать то, что Ты знаешь,  
и полюбить то, что Ты любишь,  
ибо мы — не от мира сего, и мир сей — не наш…  
Несмотря на страшную усталость, Иви не смогла отойти, лечь отдохнуть или поспать. Тихие, незнакомые звуки еретического обряда, совершаемого н-Ано, таинство смерти заворожили ее, заставив опуститься на пол пещеры чуть поодаль. Словно в тумане, Иви слушала и смотрела, чувствуя, как ужас бессилия мурашками поднимается по телу, поражаясь выдержке кастелянши, после Клода так же спокойно проводившей в последний путь еще одного раненого.  
Потом наступила тишина. Кто-то спал, кто-то бодрствовал, но пещера затихла. И неожиданное затишье напугало Иви. Ей вдруг представилось, что за это время Раймон умер, в одиночестве, не получив ни католического, ни еретического утешения. Иви с трудом поднялась на ноги, подошла к нему и, убедившись, что де Ге дышит, хоть и не пришел в себя, устроилась на земле рядом, опершись спиной о стену. Глаза она закрыла, но произошедшее не отпускало. Ей не под силу было не вспоминать, сколько мертвых, крови и жестокости она увидела за последние пару суток.  
— Почему Бог допускает это? — бессильной жалобой сорвалось с губ, когда кормилица графа подошла проведать Раймона.  
— В этом мире Бога нет. Се царство сатаны, — с мрачной убежденностью ответила н-Ано.

Раймон очнулся, чувствуя ноющую боль во всем теле и теплую тяжесть на бедре. Тяжестью оказалась голова Иви. Молодая женщина спала сидя, прислонившись к деревянному подобию ложа, на котором он лежал.  
Де Ге не сразу понял, где он и как тут оказался. Последнее, что ему помнилось — бой в донжоне, то, как он пропустил удар сзади и, еще не обернувшись, понял — Робер, с которым они сражались спина к спине, пал. Дальше была темнота, и в этой темноте он предпочел бы и остаться, но кто-то распорядился иначе.  
Лицо кормилицы, когда она склонилась над Раймоном, сообщило ему то, что он страшился знать — Гельон в руках франков. Темнота пещер, в которые они с Реми лазили играть в детстве, теперь стала убежищем тех, кто выжил. Раймону не хотелось быть среди них, быть одним из выживших. Он предпочел бы, чтобы все закончилось тогда, ударом из-за спины. Это избавило бы от необходимости смотреть в глаза людям, которых он обязан был защитить, но не защитил. Должен был удержать замок, но не удержал. Кто он теперь? Без Гельона, без чести, кто?  
Он отказался есть и, после коротких расспросов кормилицы, попытался перевернуться на бок, чтобы не видеть ни ее, ни Иви. Боль и ругань сквозь зубы, вот и весь результат. Не в силах выносить позор своего положения, Раймон попытался встать. В конце концов, несмотря на женский ужас и уговоры, опираясь на Жоффруа, он доковылял до другой, малой пещеры, и рухнул там, грубо отослав всех прочь.

Пробуждение графа де Ге вместо желаемого облегчения принесло Иви новую тревогу. Он не желал видеть ни ее, ни кормилицу, ни даже Реми. Лишь Жоффруа, и то потому, что тот беспрекословно подчинялся приказам господина, не пытаясь увещевать, в отличие от остальных. Оруженосец соорудил ему постель там, где граф пожелал, в подобии уединения одного из ответвлений основной пещеры. Соваться туда лишний раз никто не решался.  
В темноте пещерных сводов время терялось, переставало быть чем-то незыблемым. День сейчас или ночь и сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они покинули замок по потайному ходу, Иви не знала. Иногда ей казалось, что вечность, иногда — что лишь краткие мгновенья сна, полного кошмаров.

Он снова прорывался к надвратной башне. Рубил с плеча, продавливал, спешил. Но время словно замедлилось, а сам он утратил способность воплощать свою силу в движение. Каждый шаг давался огромным усилием, с каждым шагом приходилось переступать через все большее количество трупов. На лестнице ему пришлось разгребать их руками, чтобы освободить себе проход, но и этого оказалось недостаточно. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что тонет в этом море мертвых, что оно накрывает его с головой.  
Задыхаясь, мокрый от пота, Раймон проснулся и долго смотрел в темноту. Когда темнота снова завладела его разумом, он обнаружил себя рубящим цепь, опускающую ворота. Наносящим удары изо всех сил с абсолютной бесполезностью — цепь даже не колебалась. На сей раз время сжималось, учащая и без того быстрое биение сердца ужасом осознания — с каждым мгновением промедления франков в Гельоне все больше. Раймон продолжал яростно наносить удары по проклятой цепи, не столько, чтобы успеть — понимая, что уже не успеет — сколько потому, что не знал, что еще делать перед лицом бесславной и бессмысленной смерти.  
Он слышал, как кто-то звал его, кричал на разные голоса о том, что он сорвал повязки. Потом множество рук потянулось и стало мешать ему наносить удары. Внезапно, башня начала рушиться и снова наступила темнота.

Удар пришелся по скуле, и теперь щека хоть и не припухла, но побаливала. Иви не винила Раймона — он ведь махал руками в беспамятстве, да и Гастон, бывало, бил ее куда сильнее, места только выбирал такие, чтоб не видно. Ну да если и будет синяк, тут, в пещерах, некому разглядывать. Не об этом ныло сердце, не от этого было тревожно на душе.  
У него начался жар, вот, что худо. Де Ге бредил и в беспамятстве все сражался за свой замок, повторяя, что скорее умрет, чем покинет его. Из-под наложенных взамен сорванных графом в бреду повязок в нескольких местах кровило. Удержать его от того, чтобы не сорвать их вновь, не всегда хватало усилий Жоффруа и Реми вместе взятых. В конце концов уставший, разраженный Реми предложил попросту связать Раймона. Иви возразила, что это может помешать заживлению ран, на что трубадур съязвил:  
— А то, как он размахивает руками и рвет повязки, помогает?  
Иви не нашлась, что возразить, не стала возражать и н-Ано, так что предложение Реми привели в исполнение. И все равно жалостливая Иви старалась приглядеть, чтобы веревки не жали, чтобы Раймон мог сменить позу, чтобы в бреду ему не казалось, что его душат. В промежутках между заботами по хозяйству, которые распределяла всем н-Ано, Иви постоянно умудрялась найти пару мгновений, чтобы посидеть около графа. Она понимала, что кастелянша загружала всех не только потому, что работы при таком скоплении людей что в замке, что в пещерах было много, но и потому что их нужно было отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей, от уныния. Но все же сама Иви предпочла бы находиться все время у постели де Ге, чем тревожиться и оглядываться постоянно: как он там?  
Жар ни к чему хорошему не приводит, понимала Иви. Когда человек долго лежит в жару, силы его иссякают, а тело начинает гноиться. Она боялась этого, очень боялась. Так умерла ее матушка, и под конец к ложу невозможно было подойти, не зажимая нос. Иви в ту пору была еще подростком, но помнила кончину матушки слишком хорошо, раз за разом пытаясь спрятать эти воспоминания и сопровождавшее их ощущение бессилия в самых глухих уголках памяти.  
Чтобы не думать и не вспоминать, Иви пыталась молиться. К сожалению, латынь, на которой священник читал редкие праздничные службы в Вуазене, Иви запомнилась плохо, она коверкала и перевирала слова, и в страхе Божьего гнева за свое невежество, начинала молить уже на франском, тихо, бестолково и бессвязно, стесняясь, словно вышла говорить перед целым замком. Потом ей как-то пришла мысль, что за Раймона, наверное, надо молиться по-еретически, и поскольку эта молитва ей запомнилась хорошо, Иви шепотом ее повторила. А потом в ужасе просила у Господа прощения за еретические помыслы. Окончательно запутавшись в дебрях религии, вытирая испарину с горячего лба Раймона, она прошептала, обращаясь напрямую к человеку:  
— В моем чреве твое дитя. Живи.  
Иви не была уверена, что граф ее услышал, но собраться с силами и повторить все слова заново смелости у нее не хватило. Она лишь тихонько, наклонившись к самому лицу Раймона, повторила:  
— Живи.

Уже к вечеру жар резко спал, а на смену ему пришла слабость. Обрадованная н-Ано велела развязать раненого, приготовить мясо и свежий бульон, но Раймон есть не стал. При повторной попытке его накормить, граф де Ге собрался с силами и запустил глиняной миской в стену.  
— Кретин, — выругался Реми. — Хочется сдохнуть от голода в пещере? Или еще полежать связанным?  
В ответ Раймон зарычал и потребовал, чтобы все убрались прочь. Так и поступили, решив не раздражать его еще больше.

Он хотел сдохнуть, но все еще жил. Нестерпимый стыд жег Раймона, снова и снова возвращая к пониманию — он проиграл, отдал свой дом врагу, не смог защитить своих подданных. Раз за разом он мысленно воспроизводил штурм, допуская бесконечные «если» и чувствуя безмерную, отчаянную злость. Если бы он велел замуровать колодец во дворе… Если бы выставил возле него хотя бы пару часовых… Если бы прорвался в надвратную башню быстрее… Или, быть может, правильнее было послать прорываться в башню Робера, а самому руководить сражающимися у колодца? Тогда бы что-то изменилось? Ответов не было. Лишь горечь поражения и бессмысленных сожалений.  
Но постепенно из-под этой горечи все отчетливее стало проступать другое чувство — осознание, что раз он жив, его обязательства сюзерена в отношении своих подданных, его обязанности как представителя рода де Ге остаются в силе, и пренебрегая ими он лишь усугубляет сложившееся положение вещей. Не прошлое нынче должно быть его заботой.

Раймон ожидал, что Реми опять будет приставать к нему, но трубадур оставил его в покое, так что де Ге в конце концов даже поинтересовался у Жоффруа, куда тот подевался. Оруженосец ненадолго исчез сам, а вернувшись сообщил, что Реми уже несколько дней как не видели в пещерах.  
— Мог пойти узнавать, как снаружи, — предположил Жоффруа.  
Подозревая, что такая догадка более чем справедлива, Раймон ощутил раздражение. Это он должен был отправить кого-то разузнать новости. Это ему следовало сначала задать вопросы, и лишь потом отсылать всех прочь. Но и Реми хорош — уйти, никого не предупредив, по нынешним временам было опасной глупостью.  
В отсутствие Реми вопросы пришлось задавать Жоффруа. Раймон хотел знать, что произошло, когда он потерял сознание, как он оказался в пещерах. Сведения, которые мог предоставить Жоффруа, выглядели довольно скудно. Со слов оруженосца, Реми появился как раз, когда упал Робер. На нем были франкские доспехи, поэтому франк, ударивший Раймона, второй раз замахиваться не стал. Реми предложил франку, чтобы он стащил графа де Ге вниз, пока другие не увидели, иначе возможный выкуп придется делить больше, чем на двоих. Жоффруа последовал за ними и уже перед самым потайным ходом сразил незадачливого охотника за выкупом.  
Рассказанная история еще больше разозлила Раймона. Реми в очередной раз нарушил его приказ позаботиться об Иви. К тому же весь этот обман и убийство исподтишка противоречило понятиям о рыцарской чести и рыцарском поединке. Франк твой противник или сарацин, сражаться надлежало достойно и честно, лицом к лицу. Поэтому, когда трубадур, наконец, объявился, Раймон испытал удовлетворение от мысли, что сейчас выскажет все, что накипело.  
— Ну, и где тебя носило? — увидев Реми в балахоне явно с чужого плеча, де Ге сразу же перешел в нападение.  
— В замке.  
— И? — услышав ответ, Раймон попытался приподняться с постели.  
— Лучше наедине.  
Морщинка меж бровей Реми не сулила хороших вестей. Де Ге знаком выдворил Жоффруа с Иви прочь.  
— Они сожгли семерых наших раненных во дворе, — сообщил трубадур.  
Раймон стиснул зубы.  
— Сожгли бы и больше, если бы нашли.  
— Кто? — спросил Раймон. Он должен был это знать. Потому что тот, кто осмелился назвать себя новым графом де Ге, умрет от его рук, едва эти руки снова обретут силу, достаточную, чтобы держать меч.  
Реми помедлил с ответом, но потом все же нехотя назвал имя:  
— Аликс.  
— Не может быть, — не поверил Раймон.  
— Может, — кивнул Реми. — Амори провел над ней обряд очищения и именем Папы и короля Филиппа утвердил хозяйкой Гельона, несмотря на притязания других, включая де Вуазена.  
Это было слишком невероятно и в то же время слишком похоже на правду. Слишком похоже на Аликс.  
— Думаю, она прибыла с крестоносцами, — со все той же хмурой морщинкой меж бровей высказал догадку Реми.  
— Но Амори просил ее выдать перед штурмом…  
— Видимо, он не знал, что она прячется где-то среди войска. Как я понял, Амори считает, что Аликс провела все это время в заточении в донжоне, отказываясь уступить твоим требованиям и перейти в ересь.  
Хитрая, подлая сука. Адски терпеливая, алчная, подлая сука.  
— С кем?  
Имя, еще одно имя, оно было нужно Раймону как воздух. Призрак, за которым он гонялся по турнирам больше года, наконец, должен был обрести плоть и кровь. Реми понял, о ком он.  
— Не знаю. В замке Аликс сейчас осталась с де Вуазеном и Амори. Людей для защиты Гельона, похоже, выделил папский легат.  
— Тем лучше, — кровожадно усмехнулся Раймон. Это имя он услышит вместе с ее последним выдохом, за мгновение до того, как сломает длинную белую шею.  
— Ты показывал ей потайные ходы?  
Де Ге зарычал, только сейчас сопоставив очевидное. Влюбленный дурак, веривший, что брачные узы способны объединить двоих в единое целое… Не оставивший от нее секретов, ни в своем сердце, ни в своем доме. Он сам погубил себя и всех тех, кого пробравшиеся через колодец крестоносцы застали врасплох той ночью в Гельоне.  
— Сколько франков в замке? — глухо, сквозь зубы спросил Раймон.  
— Более чем достаточно. Чтобы удержать. И даже достаточно, чтобы напасть на пещеры при случае. Отсюда надо уходить.  
— Куда? — горькой усмешкой вырвалось у де Ге.  
— В Конфлан, — ответил Реми. — Большая часть крестоносцев уже ушла на Каркассон, значит, Конфлан пока в безопасности.  
Раймон кивнул. Он тоже пришел к такому выводу, но позволил ярости заслонить мысли о том, как защитить своих подданных.  
— Она тебя видела?  
Реми отрицательно качнул головой.  
— А ты ее?  
— Да.  
«Как она выглядит? Насколько изменилась?» — вертелись в голове вопросы, но де Ге счел слабостью их задать. Это было смертельно глупо, но даже сейчас в глубине души он не мог смириться с тем, что Аликс оказалась не той, кем притворялась все время их брака. Целый год он жил с оболочкой, под которой не было ничего, кроме гнили и копошившегося клубка ядовитых змей. Она не умрет просто так, не показав ему своего истинного лица. Глаза в глаза. Только тогда все закончится правильно, только это его удовлетворит.  
— Она рассказала им об одном потайном ходе. — Задумчивый голос Реми оторвал Раймона от планов мести. — Знает о втором, но пока не использует.  
— И что?  
— Скорее всего, там уже расставлена ловушка.  
Чертов Реми! Разгадал план еще до того, как он успел сложиться в голове. Так ведь и Аликс могла… От бессильной злости заныла рана в груди.  
— Уйди, — сказал Раймон, и Реми не заставил просить дважды.

О чем говорили Реми и Раймон, Иви не знала. Но в то же время она чувствовала, что это было что-то очень важное, что-то, изменившее поведение графа в совершенно противоположную сторону. Он оставался все так же хмур и молчалив, но теперь ел за двоих и прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы заживить раны поскорее, без возражений выполнял указания н-Ано и пил лечебное питье.

Раймон принял решение и стало легче. С ним так всегда было. Он проникнет в Гельон, найдет Аликс, вытрясет из нее ее паршивую душонку и растопчет ногами так же, как она растоптала его любовь и доверие, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.  
Род де Ге не прервется со смертью Раймона. У Пейрана есть сын, и, быть может, Иви родит наследника, в котором Раймону отказала Аликс. Это даже хорошо, что их брак с Аликс остался бездетным — родись в нем ребенок, Раймон обречен был бы до конца дней сомневаться в своем отцовстве.  
Но перед тем, как уйти, он позаботится о тех, кто ему служит. Отправит, наконец, в путь, Реми с Иви, а для пущей надежности еще и с Жоффруа. Отправит большую часть тех, кто ютится сейчас в пещерах, в Конфлан, небольшими группами, чтоб не бросались в глаза. Хотя… столько людей и груза не спрятать, уж лучше пусть едут вместе. Плохо то, что выставить такому обозу охрану людей не хватит — слишком многие полегли в Гельоне.  
Прибыл гонец от Пейрана. «Отходите к Конфлану. Распылять силы нет смысла», — говорилось в коротком послании. Краткость слов брата Раймона не удивила — в унизительном утешении он не нуждался, упрекать же его Пейран не видел пользы.

Иви почувствовала себя плохо с самого утра, а после завтрака, сходив в отхожее место, поняла, что пришли крови. Она знала наперед, что так будет. Боялась, старалась не думать, не надеяться и все же… Ведь знала — не будет у нее дитя ни от мужа, ни от графа де Ге. Таких как она называют пустоцветом.  
Никому ничего не сказав, Иви выбралась из прокопченного мрака в пещеру поодаль, куда проникал через трещину солнечный свет, и там, усевшись на камень и сжавшись в комочек, выплакала свою боль. Выплакала, по обыкновению, тихо, беззвучно, молчаливыми слезами утишая острый, режущий ком в горле и тянущую пустоту своего бесплодного чрева.  
Возможно, такова цена за то, что Раймон остался в живых. Возможно, поэтому Господь избавил от Иви Гастона. Возможно, права н-Ано, и нечего делать невинной младенческой душе в этом царстве сатаны. В любом случае, таков ее удел, и не реветь, а смириться остается. А то — ишь — понадеялась она тут.  
Иви ладонями протерла почти успевшие высохнуть щеки и опухшие глаза. Пора идти, повязки графа сами себя не постирают. Да и хватились ее уже, поди.

Первая группа укрывшихся в пещерах отбыла в Конфлан, за ней вторая. Раймону пришлось долго и безрезультатно уговаривать кормилицу уехать с ними. Ано слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы не почуять неладное.  
— Я уеду в том же обозе, в котором поедешь ты, — заявила кормилица. — Как соберешься — предупреди. И не отсылай девочку. Куда ей теперь без тебя?  
Последние слова Раймон не совсем понял, хотя и догадался, что речь об Иви. Об Иви, которая, как он вдруг осознал, последние дни словно пряталась и избегала оставаться с ним рядом.  
Он нашел ее взглядом в углу большой пещеры, который просматривался с его ложа. Первое время, сменив повязки на ранах, Иви оставалась с ним, сидела на самодельной приступке из камня, покрытого конской попоной, терпеливо и молча следя, чтобы он не повредил их, так же терпеливо кормила его, морщинкой сожаления меж темных бровей провожая испорченную им еду и расколоченную посуду. Раймон сам прогнал ее и Жоффруа. Точнее, прогонял много раз, но в конце концов добился своего — Иви теперь после перевязки сразу уходила.  
И сейчас, глядя на нее, что-то тихо обсуждающую с Флор, наклонив голову, Раймон вдруг вспомнил, как поймал Иви сбегающей по лестнице донжона накануне штурма. Искренность поступков, продиктованных порывами сердца, и то, как она потом смущалась, словно сделала что-то стыдное, умиляли его, рождая в душе теплоту благодарности за эту живительную после лживости Аликс искренность, вызывая желание притянуть к себе, объять собой, словно коконом, защитить от тех, кто приучил ее испуганно втягивать голову в плечи.  
От разглядывания Иви его оторвал Реми, закрывший собой проход в соседнюю пещеру. Трубадур, однако, успел поймать, куда направлен взгляд Раймона, и хотя ничего не сказал, Раймону почудилась какая-то внутренняя довольная ухмылка в его взгляде.  
— Я тогда велел тебе увести ее, а не ввязываться в битву, — проворчал де Ге, припомнив, за что собирался отчитать Реми в прошлый раз.  
— Видишь ли, она разбила мне нос, дала по бубенчикам коленом и собиралась спасать тебя сама, — без тени раскаяния или смущения сообщил трубадур. — Так что, я бы посоветовал тебе, в следующий раз, принимая решение о ее судьбе, учитывать и ее мнение.  
— Нашелся тут советчик, — смутившись, буркнул Раймон. То, что кормилица и Реми, оба вдруг начали давать ему советы, как поступить с Иви, раздражало и злило, поднимая в глубине души смутное ощущение вины и неловкости за то, что сам он многого не доглядел.  
Трубадур пожал плечами и, пройдя поглубже в пещеру Раймона, уселся прямо на пол, привалившись к стене. Лютни при нем не было, и пения Раймон не слышал ни разу в пещерах — франки были слишком близко, чтобы подавать им столь явный сигнал о своем местонахождении.  
Наступившая вблизи тишина дала де Ге возможность услышать звуки в других пещерах. Монотонный стук ступы в чьих-то руках, позвякивание, голоса. Раймон прислушался, пытаясь понять — каково общее настроение, звучащее в этих голосах, но единственное, что уловил — обыденность. Точно такие же звуки раздавались в замке в любой обычный день, а тут разве что, пещерное эхо делало их более гулкими.  
— Мне кажется, стоит пойти на переговоры, — нарушил эту обманчивую обыденность Реми, и Раймон приподнялся от неожиданности. Не столько из-за внезапности прозвучавших слов, сколько из-за их смысла.  
— Но ты же сам говорил, что там наверняка западня.  
— Говорил, — согласился Реми. — Сегодня ночью я прошел по потайному ходу до донжона. И даже прогулялся по замку. Засады не было. К тому же, Вуазен и Амори покинули Гельон этим утром. Мне кажется, это означает, что с тобой хотят поговорить.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — скривился Раймон.  
— Возможно, Аликс хочет знать точно, жив ты или мертв.  
— Ха… или точно овдоветь, чтобы снова выйти замуж, — зло сверкнул глазами Раймон. — А для этого хорошо бы предъявить тело.  
— Так ты не пойдешь? — уточнил Реми.  
— Пойду, — буркнул Раймон. — Еще как пойду.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Еще чего…  
— Если это все же западня, я…  
— Не смеши меня. Если это ловушка, мы всего лишь оба сдохнем.  
— Сдохнем, так сдохнем, — легкомысленно усмехнулся трубадур.  
— Говорить со своей женой я пойду один. А ты останешься тут за главного.  
Судя по тому, как посмотрел на него Реми, каждый из них остался при своем мнении. Убеждать и спорить Раймон не стал, про себя твердо решив, что Реми пойти с собой не позволит.

Странно, но после этого разговора Раймона отпустило, чувство горечи ушло. Да, он проиграл, да, лишился Гельона, земель, чести. А совсем скоро, к тому же лишится жены и жизни. Но именно предстоящие две потери добавляли ему оптимизма. Аликс умрет от его руки — наконец-то. Выполненный долг и смерть в бою избавят от позора. Тратить оставшееся время на страданья и нытье — полнейшая глупость, тем более, когда рядом до сих пор есть Иви.  
Он объявил всем о том, что отправится в Гельон, и предупредил: до того как они доберутся до Конфлана, подчиняться все должны Реми как ему самому. Сам Раймон, кстати, обещал присоединиться к ним в Конфлане. «Если выживет» — недосказанным повисло в воздухе. Оспаривать его решение, впрочем, никто не решился, даже кормилица. На лицах большинства тех, кто еще оставался в пещерах, он прочел облегчение от того, что теперь прояснилось, что им делать.  
Повязки сегодня с Раймона сняла кормилица. Иви лишь молча помогала Ано, держа миску с водой и подавая той необходимое. Накладывать новую повязку не было необходимости — раны закрылись и подживали вполне хорошо. Раймон приказал Жоффруа помочь ему одеться впервые за время, что прошло после битвы. От кольчуги пока пришлось отказаться, а в остальном Раймон был уверен, что уже достаточно окреп для осуществления своей мести.  
Хотелось на воздух, на свет. Душная темнота пещер надоела ему смертельно. Поэтому де Ге взял Иви за руку и, бросив короткое «идем», потянул за собой. Она пошла, последовала за ним молча, не поднимая головы. Они шли долго, карабкались вверх, в пещеры повыше, пока, наконец, не поднялись достаточно высоко, в пещеру, одной стеной которой служил вид на Пиренеи.  
Высота, ветер, солнечный свет. После перерыва они ошеломили, заставив на мгновенье зажмуриться и глубоко вздохнуть. Тут же Раймон почувствовал, как Иви осторожно вытянула из его руки свою. Этот робкий, детский жест и то, как она потом отвела руку назад, словно боялась, что он снова ее схватит, вызвали в Раймоне все ту же щемящую потребность защитить, обнять. Он смотрел на Иви, прячущую глаза, опустившую взгляд вниз. В пальцах зудело от желания поднять ее подбородок, заставить взглянуть на него. Но вместо этого Раймон остался стоять в ожидании. Ему хотелось, чтобы она посмотрела на него сама, было интересно, что она станет делать без указаний и принуждения.  
И она посмотрела. Подняла, наконец, на него глаза, синие, красивые, взволнованные. Раймон давно не видел ее так близко в дневном свете. По правде сказать, вообще редко видел днем, все больше вечером и по ночам. А днем она, оказывается, другая. Более нежная и в то же время решительная. Но смотрит все равно со страхом. Только в этот раз так, словно боится не его, а за него.  
— Ты вернулась. — «Дважды» подумалось, но вслух Раймон добавил вопрос: — Почему?  
Она опустила глаза. Он уже готов был услышать ответ от нее такой, с привычно опущенными глазами и закушенной губой, но Иви подняла голову, отвечая:  
— Испугалась.  
Трусов он всегда презирал, только Иви сейчас не получалось и не хотелось презирать. У забитых, страшащихся всего по жизни людей, очень сильный страх становится храбростью. Наверное, он мог бы понять это раньше, но понял именно сейчас. Храбрость рождается из «нечего терять» или из страха потерять слишком много.  
— Зачем нужно идти в замок? — раздался тихий, неуверенный в своем праве на вопрос голос Иви.  
— Это мой долг. Его нужно исполнить.  
Она ничего не ответила, видимо, понимая, что ему неприятны будут и не нужны ее уговоры.

Он расстегнул бляшку плаща и кинул его на землю. Они раздевали друг друга не слишком поспешно и не слишком медленно, с горько-сладким осознанием того, что, быть может, и вполне вероятно, это, действительно, в последний раз. Расшнуровав завязку платья, он спустил его с плеча Иви и, наклонившись, поцеловал обнажившийся островок кожи. Его большая ладонь легла на казавшуюся хрупкой рядом с ней шею, кончики пальцев погрузились в волосы Иви. Не отрывая рук от завязки мужской рубахи, она чуть повернула голову, щекой погладив его ладонь и губами легким поцелуем коснувшись основания большого пальца.  
Развязав ворот рубахи, Иви осторожно расстегнула пояс. Осторожно-нежными, обнимающими жестами, памятуя о ранениях и стараясь не потревожить их, она сняла с него рубаху. Он застыл, не шевелясь, глазами следя за ее движениями, склоненной головой, полуобнаженными сползшим платьем плечами и грудью. Жар этого взгляда отзывался пульсацией крови внутри нее.  
Все так же, не поднимая головы, она занялась завязкой его штанов. Почему-то она была больше чем уверена, что в эту минуту он улыбается. Сейчас их движения и поступки казались Иви очень естественными, правильными, словно они были давно женатой супружеской парой.  
Она, наконец, подняла голову. Он поймал ее движение губами, безошибочно нашедшими ее губы. Она приоткрыла рот, отвечая, и обняла его за талию. Иви неожиданно поняла, что в любви не важны неопытность или неумение, значение имеет лишь желание, потребность доставить удовольствие любимому человеку. Пальцами и ладонями она гладила его спину, оторвавшись от его губ, целовала основание шеи, ключицы, чувствовала, как мужские пальцы требовательно тянут вниз платье.  
На мгновение, он отстранил ее руки от себя, чтобы дать соскользнуть рукавам, и платье овалом складок ткани легло вокруг ее ног. Иви переступила через него, шагнув к Раймону. Его большие руки повернули ее и принялись распутывать закрученную на затылке косу. Получалось не очень ловко, иногда он больно тянул Иви за волосы, но она лишь улыбалась в ответ, помогая ему своими привычными пальцами.  
Черные распущенные пряди, наконец, рассыпались по спине и плечам. Он зарылся в них лицом, прикасаясь губами и вдыхая запах. Пальцы, нежно перебирая, сдвинули тяжелую пушистую массу на грудь Иви, и, наклонившись, он проложил губами дорожку поцелуев вдоль каждого позвонка на ее шее. На последнем, самом выпуклом, губы замерли, и кожи Иви коснулся влажный горячий кончик языка, заставив ее вздрогнуть. В следующее мгновение она почувствовала, как его зубы слегка прикусили кожу над ключицей, там, где основание шеи переходит в плечо. Дрожь наслаждения волной прокатилась по ее телу. Господи, почему с ним это всегда так сладко?  
Иви застыла, закрыв глаза и откинув назад голову, позволяя мурашкам наслаждения гулять по своей коже, пока его губы, зубы, язык ласкали ее шею и плечо. Потом, повернувшись одним гибким движением, она обхватила ладонями его голову. Пальчиками Иви нежно провела по щекам со слегка пробившейся за день щетиной и поцеловала уголок рта, скрадывая горечь, затаившуюся там. Мелкими и частыми, как взволнованное дыхание поцелуями Иви расцеловала его рот, впервые позволяя себе то, чего давно хотелось душе и телу.  
Де Ге потянул ее вниз, на их расстеленный на земле плащ.  
— Ты сверху? — спросил он, и Иви согласно кивнула, вспомнив о его ранах и их первом разе.  
Без всякого стеснения она уселась на его бедра, чуть выше, чем требовалось для соития. Сегодня ей хотелось отдать ему не только свое тело, но и ласку, и, видимо, Раймон это понял, расслабленно раскинувшись на их импровизированной постели. Иви склонилась над ним, окутав черной нежной завесой волос. Эта завеса сделала ее бесшабашно смелой, окончательно вытеснив из сознания весь остальной мир. Она целовала каждую черточку его лица, приникала то долгими и глубокими, то короткими и игривыми поцелуями к его губам, шепча в промежутках все те бессвязные фразы, что рвались из сердца:  
— Люблю тебя… так люблю… нельзя… но уже поздно… люблю… Тебе хорошо, милый?.. Правда, хорошо?.. Я хочу, чтоб хорошо… только не очень умею…  
Она нашла бьющуюся на шее жилку и наслаждалась этим биением под своими губами, как несомненным, бесспорнейшим доказательством жизни, покрыла поцелуями волевой подбородок, поцеловала туда, где никто не целует, где подбородок переходит в шею, и услышала долгий прерывистый вздох наслаждения, эхом удовольствия отозвавшийся в ней самой.  
Иви спустилась ниже, осыпая поцелуями твердые плиты мышц на груди и осторожно огибая края заживающих ран. Вспомнив, что он творил с ее грудью, она нашла сосок и поцеловала, повторяя его движения. Де Ге, вздрогнув, изумленно втянул воздух в себя, а испуганная Иви замерла.  
— Не нужно было этого делать? Тебе больно?  
Раймон, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел на нее, не зная, чего больше в том клубке эмоций, что он сейчас чувствует: возбуждения, удовольствия, подспудной печали от сознания того, что это ее смущенное лицо, с залитыми краской щеками будет с ним отныне и навсегда, до самого последнего мгновения, когда глаза закроются, и образ отпечатается на внутренней стороне век, счастья, которое вопреки всему поднималось в нем приливной морской волной, или желания запечатлеть эту секунду в мозгу как можно полнее, чтобы она длилась и длилась, и он мог бесконечно созерцать это прекрасное тело, красивую полную грудь, синие влажно-вопросительные глаза, яркий румянец и полночные волны волос.  
— Так делают только блудницы? — покраснев еще сильнее, тихо предположила Иви, озадаченная его пристальным взглядом и молчанием.  
Этого Раймон уже не выдержал. Со стоном он откинулся назад, и Иви почувствовала, как его тело под ней содрогается от смеха.  
— Дурочка, — прошептал он, любовно притянув ее голову к своей груди.  
Ему хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы, отсмеявшись, снова с острой, пронзительной силой хотеть ее. Пальцы провели линию вдоль позвоночника, скользнули по ложбинке меж двух спелых половинок вниз, к гостеприимно приоткрывшейся влажной теплоте. Ощутив, как входят в нее его пальцы, Иви издала глубокий гортанный звук, низкий и призывный, последние вибрации которого утонули в поцелуе. Он не хотел причинять ей боли, поэтому лишь убедившись, что она готова его принять, помог Иви переместиться ниже и опустится на него.  
Его руки стали надежной опорой, поддерживающей Иви в ее движении — она поднималась и опускалась, опираясь на их соединенные ладони и переплетенные пальцы. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и в ее взгляде не было больше стыдливого смущения, а в его — всегдашней добродушной насмешки. Они были сообщниками, соучастниками древнейшей тайны мира, не имеющей ни названия, ни разгадки и не нуждающейся в словах, единым целым, преодолевшим на мгновения телесную разъединенность.

После Раймон усадил Иви к себе на колени, и оба надолго затихли. Иви прижалась виском к его ключице, чувствуя, как истекает их время, борясь с подкатившей тоской неумолимо приближающегося расставания.  
— Я буду плакать потом, когда ты уйдешь, — прошептала она, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
Он ничего не ответил, лишь кошачьей лаской потерся подбородком о волосы Иви. Прозрачная капля скатилась с ее щеки, на долю мгновения повисла в воздухе и потекла по мужской груди, огибая темные волоски. Раймон приподнял лицо Иви и, вглядевшись в темно-синие от слез озера глаз, тихо сказал:  
— Господи, женщина, как ты прекрасна, когда плачешь.  
Иви благодарно улыбнулась ему сквозь слезы.  
— И вся моя жизнь в тебе, когда ты так улыбаешься…  
Улыбка Иви тихо погасла.  
— Я солгала о ребенке в моем чреве. Бог не дал мне способности продолжить род, — призналась Иви на одном дыхании.  
— В тебе слишком много нежности и любви, чтобы это было правдой, — просто и уверенно ответил он, и слезы закапали из глаз Иви часто-часто, наперегонки сбегая по щекам. — Если Бог кому чего и не дал, так это твоему мужу способности доставить удовольствие женщине, — добавил Раймон уже совсем другим, насмешливым тоном.  
— Не говори так, — отчаянно, словно он сказал что-то кощунственное, замотала головой Иви.  
— Но это правда. Судя по тому, какой ты попала в мои руки, он понимает в любви меньше, чем я в землепашестве, — рассмеялся в ответ де Ге.  
— Не говори так, накликаешь беду, — суеверно повторила Иви, пальчиками закрывая ему рот.  
Однако Раймон твердо решил, что слез, сожалений и страхов довольно.  
— Хорошо, не буду говорить. Я покажу, — пообещал он, уворачиваясь от пальцев Иви для того, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев на ее шее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Консоламентум (утешение) - обряд, проводимый альбигойскими еретиками над умирающим (или просто просветленным) человеком. Обычно проводился кем-то из совершенных, но, если никого из совершенных рядом не было, эту функцию мог взять на себя один из верующих.


	7. Глава 7

Кроме потайного хода, ведущего в подземелье, и второго, начинавшегося в колодце, в Гельоне был и еще один — внутренний, позволявший перемещаться по замку незамеченным. Раймон воспользовался им, когда убедился, что засады на выходе в подземелье донжона нет. Отвязаться от Реми ему не удалось — шаги трубадура в тишине подземного тоннеля казались эхом его собственных, и на выходе, обнаружив крадущегося за ним Реми, Раймон лишь устало выругался.  
Узкий, рассчитанный на более-менее свободное передвижение лишь одного человека проход подвел его к собственным покоям. Раймон наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в небольшое, проделанное для наблюдения, отверстие. В покоях никого не было. Выходит, Аликс обосновалась в своей прежней комнате. Отдельные покои были первым, что она затребовала, прибыв в Гельон в качестве новобрачной. Любой кретин уже тогда бы догадался, что дело плохо. Любой, но не Раймон. Он велел обустроить комнату для Аликс наилучшим образом, отмахнувшись от слов кормилицы о том, что у его родителей покои были общие.  
До комнаты Аликс потайной проход не доходил. Пришлось выбираться в коридор, и уже оттуда, прокравшись к двери и не уловив никаких подозрительных звуков за ней, рискнуть войти.  
Она стояла посреди комнаты, у кровати и смотрела так, словно не удивилась вовсе. Разодетая, будто на королевском пиру, а не в разоренном замке. Гордая. Красивая. Изменившаяся.  
Раймон замер, настороженно изучая природу этих изменений. Аликс похудела. Глаза стали еще больше, еще более шальными. Но при этом остались все такими же бесстыжими, такими же лживыми. И он все так же мало что был в состоянии по ним прочесть.  
— Убью, — зарычал Раймон. Руки сами тянулись сдавить Аликс шею и душить, душить…  
— Попробуй. — Она стояла, расправив плечи и дерзко вскинув голову. Не отступила ни на шаг, увидев, что Раймон от двери двинулся к ней. Он успел забыть, как зачаровывала его в Аликс эта храбрость. И до какого бешенства доводила иногда.  
— Н-графиня, — Реми за мгновение умудрился оказаться впереди, преграждая Раймону путь и отвлекая внимание на себя. Трубадур склонился в поклоне, а выпрямившись, прищурился, подчеркивая, что пытается разглядеть повнимательнее: — Или самозванка? Нынче столько крестьянок развелось, выдающих себя за беглых графинь…  
— Придержи язык, трубадуришка. Без него тебе будет очень сложно зарабатывать корку хлеба.  
— Нет, это точно самозванка. Н-графиня всегда изъясняется столь изыскано, столь любезно, — продолжил паясничать менестрель.  
— Зачем ты привел с собой этого скомороха? — Аликс сочла ниже своего достоинства и дальше обращать внимание на выходки Реми, а Раймон ощутил мстительное злорадство от того, что шуточки трубадура ее зацепили. — Пусть убирается.  
— Не тебе решать, уйдет он или останется.  
— Решать как раз мне. Он уйдет, и ты меня пальцем не тронешь, если хочешь сохранить Гельон для своих потомков.  
— Скорее, я убью тебя, чтобы сохранить Гельон для своих потомков.  
— Деревенская корова понесла? — спросила Аликс, подняв бровь.  
Раймон искал в ней что-нибудь, что можно было бы принять за ревность, но тщетно. Высокомерие и насмешка — лишь это он слышал в голосе женщины, с которой был обвенчан два с половиной года назад.  
— Это хорошо, — теперь в тоне Аликс слышалось снисходительное и непонятное удовлетворение. — Но видишь ли… она может тебе родить. Но не в состоянии помочь удержать этот замок.  
— А ты, значит, занимаешься тем, что мне помогаешь? — зло усмехнулся Раймон.  
Аликс посмотрела на него с брезгливым сожалением. Каким образом, будучи на полторы головы ниже ростом, в такие моменты она умудрялась смотреть на него сверху вниз, было для Раймона загадкой. Раздражающей, выводящей из себя загадкой.  
— Ты тупой неотесанный мужлан, Раймон. Тебя все время тянет совокупляться как животное, ты пьешь как скотина, а когда не занят ни первым, ни вторым привык развлекаться бессмысленным мордобитием на турнирах. Но здесь не турнир, и твоя прущая напролом глупая сила не поможет. Она уже проиграла хитрости.  
— Не хитрости, а предательству. Твоему предательству, гадина! — Гнев с новой силой разлился по жилам, убеждая поднять руку и заставить замолчать навсегда это исчадие ада. — Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько из-за тебя погибло людей!  
— Можно подумать, без меня они бы все спаслись и жили вечно.  
— Тварь!  
Ударить ее, наотмашь, прямо по этим высокомерно кривящимся губам, сильно, чтоб рухнула на колени, а потом поднять в воздух так, чтобы ноги оторвались от земли, и душить… душить.  
— И вычти, пожалуйста, из тех, кто погиб из-за меня, убитых тобой на турнирах. Их погубили твоя собственная дурость и гордыня.  
— Эй-эй-эй! Перестаньте! Успокойтесь оба! — Между ними опять вклинился Реми, с трудом удерживая Раймона и не давая ему дотянуться до Аликс. Она отступила на несколько шагов, выхватила кинжал и теперь стояла, держа оружие в опущенной правой руке. В поднятой левой у нее был колокольчик, каким вызывают челядь.  
— Один шаг в мою сторону и сюда ворвется дюжина крестоносцев. Думаешь, я не подготовилась к твоему приходу и меня некому защитить?  
— Пусть врываются! — оттолкнув трубадура, взревел Раймон и шагнул к жене.  
Но тут Реми неожиданно, с наскока саданул Раймона в живот, и пока тот, согнувшись, ловил ртом воздух, трубадур, сам скривившийся и потирающий разбитые о кольчугу костяшки, обратился к Аликс: — Н-графиня, мужья обычно охотнее ведут беседу по существу, когда их меньше оскорбляют.  
Несколько мгновений трубадур и Аликс неприязненно сверлили друг друга глазами, потом она перевела взгляд на Раймона.  
— У нас общие цели сейчас, Раймон. Но, видимо, мне придется потрудиться, чтобы донести это до тебя.  
Раймону хотелось, во-первых, хорошенько двинуть Реми за все хорошее, а особенно за неожиданно сильный удар, а во-вторых, все-таки придушить эту бездушную, ядовитую гадину, синими с поволокой глазами смотрящую на него сейчас. Пейран бы вытащил из нее все полезные сведения, перед тем как прикончить. И Реми сейчас пытался…  
— Говори.  
— Тебе нужен Гельон. Для твоих потомков, твоего рода. Мне нужен Гельон. Для меня. Но сохранить его мы сможем лишь во взаимодействии, к сожалению. Убьешь меня — Гельон пожалуют кому-то другому: де Монфору, моему брату или еще какому-нибудь воину Христову, у которого имеются собственные наследники. В качестве владелицы замка я для тебя лучше уже тем, что не имею ни своего войска, ни наследников, надеюсь, это ты в состоянии понять.  
— Дальше.  
— В твоих интересах также не оставлять меня бездетной вдовой. Иначе мне придется сразу же снова выйти замуж, а Гельон станет приданным.  
— Я думал, ты мечтаешь овдоветь, чтобы снова выйти замуж. Любовник, с которым ты сбежала, что, уже женат?  
Раймон задал последний вопрос со всей накопившейся желчью и ненавистью. Не только она может наносить удары словами.  
— По-твоему, женщины могут сбегать только с любовниками, а мечтать лишь о том, чтобы снова выйти замуж, — ядовито усмехнулась Аликс.  
— Если не к любовнику, к кому ты тогда сбежала? Кто тебе помогал?  
Опять этот взгляд. Злой, брезгливый. И ответ:  
— Тебя не касается.  
Раймона снова потянуло на рукоприкладство, но он заставил себя сдержаться.  
— То, что эта корова беременна, как нельзя кстати, — между тем продолжила Аликс. — Сроки ни у кого не вызовут сомнений.  
— Твою сестру зовут Иви.  
— Что? — Морщинка недоумения на лбу Аликс была настоящей. Видимо, ей не приходило в голову слово «сестра» применительно к той, кого она вынудила заменить себя на брачном ложе.  
— Ее зовут Иви, и она не в тягости.  
— За все это время ты не сумел заделать ей ребенка? — в голосе Аликс звучало насмешливо-разочарованное изумление. — С твоим-то пристрастием к этому занятию…  
— Видимо, дело в вас, двух бесплодных сестрах.  
Отвечая злым упреком на упрек, Раймон вспомнил, как утешал предположившую то же самое плачущую Иви, и ощутил вину, но желание уязвить Аликс здесь и сейчас оказалось сильнее.  
— Что ж, придется найти кого-нибудь еще. Уже рожавшую, чтобы можно было быть уверенными, что она не бесплодна. И как можно быстрее.  
В это мгновение не сомневающаяся в своем праве распоряжаться чужими жизнями Аликс вызвала у Раймона отвращение. Впервые не только умозрительное, но и физическое.  
— Мне не нужен такой наследник.  
— Тогда будь любезен хотя бы восстать из мертвых. Если тебе нужен Гельон.  
Вот сейчас Раймон видел, что Аликс раздосадована. Замок ей очень нужен, даже больше, чем ему.  
— Отхватила слишком большой кусок и теперь давишься, но не хочешь выпускать из зубов?  
Они смотрели друг на друга, и Раймон кожей чувствовал ненависть, обращенную на него. Ненависть и что-то еще, острое и тонкое, сложно уловимое. Страх — мелькнула догадка, но он тут же понял, что ошибся, потому что Аликс уверенным жестом снова подняла руку с колокольчиком.  
— Ты можешь бороться за Гельон, имея внутри союзника. Либо имея внутри врага. Выбор за тобой. Но зная, что дураки легких путей не ищут, догадываюсь, каким он будет.  
Аликс просчитала варианты еще до их встречи. Если Раймон откажется, она попытается захватить его в плен, чтобы торговаться на более выгодных условиях. С ним или с теми, для кого представляет ценность его голова.  
— Тебе нужен Гельон. Мне нужен Гельон. Как же мы будем его делить? — сказал Раймон, вступая таки в переговоры по существу. Помимо желания потянуть время им двигало любопытство.  
— О, впервые за вечер ты произнес что-то разумное. Мои условия таковы: я помогаю сохранить Гельон для де Ге и спасти ваши владения от разграбления, я приму твоего наследника как своего, и ты сможешь иметь любовниц, сколько вздумается. А взамен я останусь полноправной хозяйкой здесь до своей кончины. Естественной кончины, разумеется.  
— Если ты вообразила, что и я позволю тебе иметь любовников… — немедленно начал вскипать Раймон.  
Аликс рассмеялась.  
— У меня не будет любовников. Но и ты не переступишь порог моей опочивальни. И жить здесь не будешь.  
Теперь расхохотался Раймон.  
— Где же я буду жить, по-твоему?  
— Пока крестовый поход не закончится, очевидно, в лесах и пещерах. А потом… турниры, таверны, охота, Конфлан… Ты и раньше проводил там почти все время.  
Это было правдой, но все же было несправедливо упрекать его в этом, потому что на охоте, турнирах и в тавернах время он проводил, когда они с Аликс ссорились. А ссорились они часто, и Раймон был уверен, что отнюдь не только по его вине.  
— Если я и раньше тебе не сильно мешал, и тебе так нужен Гельон, зачем ты отсюда сбежала?  
— Старая еретичка больше не будет дышать мне в спину, а ты будешь приезжать в Гельон только с моего разрешения, — улыбнулась, отвечая, Аликс.  
Раймон чуть не поперхнулся. Он будет приезжать к себе домой с ее разрешения!  
— Да ты умом тронулась, если думаешь, что я на это соглашусь!  
Аликс вздохнула с неподдельным сожалением.  
— Конечно, не согласишься. Спать с деревенской овцой просто так у тебя получается легко. Сначала удостовериться, что она способна к деторождению, и переспать с ней, чтобы обзавестись наследником — ни за что, на это ты не способен. Совладать со своим гонором и сохранить семейные владения — ни в коем случае. Лучше геройски умахаться мечом, авось какой-нибудь менестрель потом воспоет твой подвиг в веках. Потомкам будет чем гордиться в отсутствие замка. Хотя, о чем это я… потомков при таком подходе не будет.  
Раймон снова шагнул к жене, заставив Реми напрячься, но в этот раз лишь за тем, чтобы нависнуть над Аликс, глядя на нее сверху вниз. В ответ она демонстративно приподняла руку, в которой был зажат колокольчик.  
— Ошибаешься, дорогая женушка. Я в состоянии переломить свою гордыню — весь прошедший год только этим и занимался благодаря тебе. И выгоды взвесить и оценить тоже, представь себе, в состоянии. Не в состоянии только поверить, что такая лживая тварь как ты сдержит слово.  
Аликс сжала челюсти.  
— Господи, какой же ты тупой, Раймон! Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет лучшего выхода! Во всех остальных случаях каждый из нас больше теряет, чем приобретает. Что может надежнее скреплять союз?!  
— Однажды разрушенное доверие, н-графиня, трудно восстановить, — заметил внимательно слушавший Реми.  
— Довериться понадобится лишь вначале. Дальше залогом послужит ребенок. Я сделаю вид, что выносила его, ты приставишь к нему охрану из своих людей, — отвечая на слова Реми, Аликс обращалась к Раймону. — Он будет одинаково нужен и выгоден нам обоим.  
Раймон не верил ей. Не верил потому, что она однажды уже обманула в самом главном. Не верил потому, что никогда не думал о детях как об орудиях борьбы за власть. Не верил потому, что не мог понять, когда она искренна, а когда лжет. Вывести Аликс на чистую воду не помог бы и философский камень*.  
Видимо, Аликс поняла, что переговоры зашли в тупик. Несколько мгновений она, как показалось Раймону, собиралась с мыслями, принимая решение. Потом заговорила:  
— Что ж… по поводу доверия. В этот раз я позволю вам уйти. — Аликс опустила руку с колокольчиком. — Можете считать это жестом доброй воли. Но если вы еще раз проникните в мой замок без моего разрешения, так легко покинуть его не удастся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Философский камень — по представлениям средневековых алхимиков таинственный, чудодейственный камень, якобы способный обращать все металлы в золото и излечивать все болезни.


End file.
